


Life's Harsh and Sweet Lessons

by Harmony_Whisper



Series: Love in the Time of the Mid-Life Crisis [1]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Developing Relationship, M/M, Sexual Content, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-31 00:26:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 53,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harmony_Whisper/pseuds/Harmony_Whisper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>House and Wilson find out that a simple act of kindness can turn into something so much more for all involved. Pre-Slash/Slash with a whole lot of fluff in the style that can only be defined as the lives of Dr. Gregory House and Dr. James Wilson!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pull Over

It was late in the evening as the fancy rental car drove through the dark Manhattan suburb.

"Oh great we're lost!"

"We are not lost, I am following the GPS!"

"Hey I maybe drunk, but even I can tell we are lost!"

"Well it's not my fault SOMEONE wanted to check out that stripper joint on the outskirts! Why didn't we just stick to your old haunts right in the city?"

"Jeez Wilson, what's wrong with a little change of scenery?"

"House, it's a strip club, half naked women, dancing and performing other acts of debauchery. What made this place different from the rest?"

The middle aged man named Gregory House, well, Dr. Gregory House to be correct, snorted then smirked.

"The fact that these women were actually naked, dancing and performing acts of debauchery!" He said with a bit of glee. "And the alcohol wasn't half bad either."

"So I smell." The designated driver for the evening, House's best friend as well, Dr. James Wilson said with a glare.

"You're just being a priss because you appointed yourself as babysitter!" House said. "Admit it, you enjoyed yourself though, especially that one I paid to give you a lap dance."

"With the money you stole from my wallet…AGAIN!" Wilson said. "So technically I paid for it! And she wasn't that great either!"

House shrugged.

"You and your technicalities." He said crossing his arms.

"She looked like she was still in high school...I felt more like a pervert."

"You are one."

"Compared to you, I'm a pussy cat."

"Emphasis on the word pu-

"THE POINT IS! Wilson yelled. "I just want to get back to the hotel, shower, sleep and forget about tonight."

House frowned.

"You of all people I thought would enjoy it." He said. It's been awhile since you got back in the game."

Wilson sighed.

"Maybe I am tired of the game." He said. "I just brushed past forty House, I'm not getting any younger."

"Or better looking for that matter."

"I just want, I don't know, to actually have a bit of peace." He said. "A little bit of normalcy in my life and yes, that includes settling down."

"Oh crap, you are not going to start expressing your feelings are you!" House whined. "If you are I might as well start my hangover right now and vomit all over this lovely rental car. You and your tendency to emote pretty much screw with my whole buzz!"

James snarled while House continued to rant.

"And need I remind you that you attempted to settle, not 1, not 2, but 3 times and countless girlfriends, but guess where they ended you!"

"To the many circles of Hell with you as my tour guide."

"Hey, not my fault that it's my doorstep your exes place the cardboard box with you inside crying like the abandoned beagle you are."

"There's always hotels." Wilson said. "If I am really cramping your idea of style. Though you always seem to have an issue if I am away from you for long periods of time."

"Excuse me if I had grown accustomed to the finer things in life."

"You mean me as your constant slave boy."

"No one says you have to cook, clean, or do any of the other in closet homosexual, OCD things you tend to do."

"You just demand to be fed."

"And you respond to the call." House said.

Wilson cringed.

"You're giving me a migraine!"

"And you're making my buzz suck more." House said. "Pull over."

"What?"

"I said pull over." House demanded. "I gotta take a leak."

"Here!" Wilson said noticing they had reached junkyard. "Can't you wait till we're back at the hotel?"

"Hello?" House declared. "This is me we are talking about! As spry as I am, booze and my bladder seem to have an ongoing battle, which means that if I don't play Jimmy Carter and help them reach some sort of peace talk, then we are going to have a nice mess on the upholstery that will no doubt be coming out of the hospital's expenses. Love to see you explain that one to Cuddy! Now pull over!"

Wilson could all but shake his head angrily and pull the car over. House fumbled around for his cane and worked himself out of the car. House then limped over to the driver's side and proceeded to relieve himself in front of the abandoned junk yard.

Unfortunately for James, his own bladder decided at the moment to respond to all the seltzer and the one beer he had at the strip joint. With a frustrated sigh he got out of the car and of course repeat the same pattern as Greg.

"Well, well guess I am not the only old man around here?" House said with smirk. "Maybe we should bet to see who can finish first?"

"Shut up." Wilson said, his brown eyes looking up at the sky. "Any more remarks and you will be doing that out of a catheter for the rest of your unnatural life."

"Well now if you wanna get kinky?"

"Shut up."

"Wanna see whose bigger?"

"HOUSE!"

A few more moments and finally both men were zipping up their pants.

"Well, now that that's done, onward to the hotel oh trusty steed!" House said lifting his cane in the air. "I want to get back and order some of that Swedish girl on girl porn before turning in!"

"Your crudeness knows no bounds."

"You think that's crude." House said as he hobbled over to the passenger side of the car. "You should see what I do to you in your sleep."

Wilson was just about to open the door when they heard a jingle.

"What was that?" He murmured.

House also stopped dead in his tracks.

"The boogie man?"

The jingling got louder and louder and suddenly there was a whine.

"Car?" James said nervously.

"Car." House agreed and the two of them quickly hopped in. Just as James was about to turn the key in the ignition, something caught his eyes. He turned his head to see a figure limping towards them.

"Wait a second." He said quietly.

"How about not!" House said. "I am not waiting to see what lurks over there! Gun it Jimmy!"

Wilson though slowly opened the door and attempted to get out.

"WILSON WHAT THE HELL!" House whispered angrily. "GET BACK IN HERE! IT'S PROBABLY JUST SOME CRAZY HOMICIDAL MANIAC!"

"Just hold on." James said as he slowly got out of the car.

"WILSON!"

House growled and struggled to get out of the car. Out of the corner of his eye he saw James moving into the junkyard.

"WILSON!" House said hobbling as best as he could around the car. Suddenly he saw James kneel down.

"GREG GET OVER HERE!"

"What!" House yelled annoyingly relieved that he didn't see anyone in front of or around James brandishing any weapons.

"I NEED YOUR HELP!"

House limped quickly over to Wilson who was kneeling down murmuring. His eyes widened when he saw what James was looking at.

"Aw no." House said.


	2. Good Samaritan Schemes

"I really should have just pissed in the car!" House yelled angrily as they sped down the road.

"Be quiet!" Wilson yelled. "I am trying to hear the GPS."

"Why couldn't you just let things be Wilson?" House whined.

"You would have done the same."

House glanced over at Wilson with a raised eyebrow.

"Okay maybe not." Jim said. "Well too bad we are going and that's that."

A whine, a whine that was not House's came from the back seat. James looked into the rear view mirror.

"Hang in there fella it's okay." He said to the figure in the back. "We are going to get you help."

House snarled and looked in the backseat.

"And you better thank us for it by not ruining my jacket!" He said. "Chew, crap, drool whatever on his for all I care, but leave mine alone."

Wilson just shook his head as finally their destination came into view. Parking hastily into the spot closest to the front door, Wilson jumped out and raced over to the backseat.

"Ssshh, it's alright." He said as he lifted the bundle that was wrapped in both his and House's coats. "I got you."

With the most possible care he could, Wilson lifted the bundle and jogged into the building with House grumbling behind him.

"Hello!" Wilson yelled as they entered. "Is anyone here!"

A woman in scrubs appeared and immediately went to James.

"How can I help you?"

"I'm Dr. Wilson, I called a little while ago, we found this guy in a junkyard!"

James gently pulled the jackets from the bundle to reveal a broad snout, dark eyes, and drooping ears. It was a dog, a large dog, with a tight chain around its neck, contusions, lacerations, fleas and everything else imaginable.

"This way!" The nurse said hurriedly.

Without a second to lose, the woman led Dr. Wilson into an examination room where another team of doctors were waiting. Motioning him to put the dog on the exam table, the veterinarians, assistants and technicians went about quickly assessing the damage. Unwrapping the dog from the jackets they tested heart rate, blood pressure and assessed its injuries. Seeing that he was not being pushed aside, James placed a tentative hand on the dog's head and began to pet its near gray hair gently.

"It's a blue nose." The woman who led him in said as she searched the dog's ears.

"I'm sorry?"

"It's a blue nose pit bull." She said. "By the looks of it an abused one"

"That needs to get up to surgery." The on-call male veterinarian said. "The chain is choking his airways, we have to put him under to get it off of him."

He turned to Dr. Wilson.

"Would have been dead by morning had it not been for you, thank you!"

Wilson rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Jenna take Dr. Wilson back to the waiting room and then join us upstairs."

The woman named Jenna nodded and motioned James to the exit. With a fleeting glance he looked back at the dog who looked at him with sad, longing eyes that broke James's heart into a million pieces.

* * *

Back in the waiting room, House lay upon the plastic chairs attempting to get some sleep. He was still grouchy and a bit drunk and was not liking the fact that instead of their cushy hotel where they had been staying for the medical conference, he was in some high end vet's office playing EMT.

The doors soon swung open and James reappeared with the woman, he supposed a nurse, that had taken him back there with the dog.

"We won't know much until we get a further look of his injuries." She said. "But I can't lie and say that there isn't a chance he may not survive."

"Well yeah, we kinda knew that!" House interjected. "We are doctors ourselves too and where the hell are our coats! You better be paying for dry cleaning!"

Jenna surveyed the man who spoke to her.

 _'A doctor, are you kidding me?'_  She thought of the thin man with brownish gray hair, wild blue eyes, and obvious disability compared to the tall, broad, thick chocolate hair and puppy dog brown eyed man staring down at her.

"Anyway, you are welcome to stay here." She said ignoring House momentarily. "But since it is late and it may take awhile you might be better off going home. We can call you about it's progress if you like?"

"Sure, sure you do that!" House said standing up. "Come on James, let's get outta here!"

Wilson didn't move though.

"You guys wouldn't mind if we stayed?" He said.

"What?" House yelled.

"Not at all." Jenna said. "But like I said it could be awhile. There's a diner right down the street if you are hungry."

"That's fine." Wilson said.

"No it's not!" House responded pulling James aside to speak privately. "Wilson, it's late, you're tired, I'm tired! Do you actually want to stay here sleeping in crappy plastic chairs reading the diagram about cat breeds until dawn waiting on a canine that isn't even yours or go back to the hotel, watch some hot international porn and pass out in a nice bed!"

James stared at House annoyingly.

"Yes, yes I do!" He said.

House could only groan.

Jenna's beeper went off interrupting their tirade, reading the message, her green eyes widened behind her red eye glasses.

"Oh..wow..um." She looked up at House and Wilson.

"Uh, sorry gentlemen I really need to get up there, something just came up." She said turning around. "Dr. Wilson I have your number in case I don't see you in the waiting room!"

Without even a 'good evening' to Dr. House she ran behind the door leaving a nervous Wilson and a cranky House in her tracks.

* * *

"Will you stop pacing?" The diagnostician mumbled. "You're making me dizzy."

"No that's from the five beers you drowned." Wilson said biting his finger a little bit.

House snarled.

"I hate you." He said. "You and your boy scout 'help every damn thing in need' crap. Now we are stuck here."

"No one is saying you have to be here Greg!" Wilson said annoyed. "Call a cab if you want to go back so bad, but I am staying!"

"Can't." House said.

"Why?"

"I don't have any money and all you got on you is credit cards."

Wilson rubbed his face remembering that House had taken all of his cash for that stupid strip joint. He knew he didn't have to check his wallet. House was a sneaky bastard.

"You're an ass." James said. Technically it was his pet name for House.

"And you're a pain in this ass."

James sighed and took a seat next to House. The waiting room was dead with only a nurse/receptionist by the front window.

"It's a blue nose pit bull." James said after a few minutes of silence.

"Ah, so if it hadn't been near death it probably would have tried to kill you, nice." House said.

"I couldn't leave it there to die, it would be inhumane." James said.

House hung his head.

"Why do I always get pulled into your good Samaritan schemes?"

James shrugged.

"Masochism?" He said. "Because I sure as hell know you don't do it out of the goodness of your heart. That would imply you have one and we all know that the only heart you have is for breasts, rock and roll, and alcohol Vicodin mixers. If I tried to find said heart by medical examination, it would take me weeks just to find it's miniscule body floating in a sea of booze that is probably now your bloodstream."

"Ouch." House said feigning injury. "I like to think that I do surpass the Grinch just a bit, after all I am a doctor."

"With the worst bedside manner any patient could ask for."

"Why do you think I avoid them then?"

"Unless you need them as guinea pigs."

"Sheesh are you PMSing or something Jimmy?" House finally got annoyed at the constant poking and prodding. "Do you need me to lend you a quarter so you can get a maxi pad from the Ladies Room down the hall?"

Wilson glared at House, but then his eyes softened.

"Sorry." He said. "I am just stressed about the dog. It's bad enough I see kids suffering from things that they had no clue how to prevent, but when I see something like that dog obviously tortured by someone it just makes my blood boil."

* * *

**Flashback**

"WILSON GET BACK HERE!" House had yelled. "I SWEAR TO GOD I AM NOT SHIPPING YOUR CORPSE BACK TO JERSEY!"

Wilson didn't pay attention. He had seen a figure step out of the shadows, a short one with obviously four legs. James wasn't a stupid man and would have turned tail and run had it been a rabid, growling beast, but this was different. The dog was whining, limping, and in obvious distress. There was metal ring chain around its neck that was dragging behind it. Before James even had a chance to move, the dog collapsed right in front of his eyes.

"Oh my God!" He yelled and ran to it. Though he wasn't a veterinarian, he was able to check and find a very weak pulse. Calling for House he grabbed his jacket and wrapped the dog to keep it from getting cold in the Fall air.

When House arrived, Wilson made him remove his coat by threatening to tell Lisa Cuddy, the administrator of Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, their boss, that House was the one who had been swiping Jello containers and other food stuffs from the hospital cafeteria without paying. There had been a crackdown on stolen food because it was now costing the hospital money, something which Lisa Cuddy did not like to see and would do everything she could to garnish the guilty party's salary to pay back the stolen goods, something House did not like to see.

House reluctantly wrapped his leather jacket around James's tweed one and watched with annoyance as James hoisted the dog into his arms and ran for the car. Checking the high tech GPS, they found they were in close distance to a 24 hr. pet hospital and after making the call, Wilson and House sped off in that direction.

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

Preventative medicine." House said, two words he often used, breaking James out of his memory. "Some things we can fix, others we can not. You try to fix the kids with chemo and you try to fix the dog by rushing it here, but there was no way of knowing how to prevent their suffering in the first place."

Wilson looked at his friend and could only nod sadly.

* * *

It was creeping deeper into the hours of morning and House and Wilson were still at the vet hospital. Wilson had fallen asleep unknowingly using House's shoulder as a pillow. House, ever the insomniac, just sat there flipping through a pet magazine. Throwing the magazine aside he rubbed his eyes and then looked down at James sleeping soundly. He had to admit he had a soft spot for his best friend of nearly 20 some odd years. The 'boy wonder oncologist', 'the boy scout', every nice thing you could say about a man, well add the nicknames panty peeler/adulterer, could be pinpointed back to James. And whose disposition surprisingly didn't leave House's side. House was the polar opposite of James, rude, crass, grouchy, drug addicted, everything nasty about a man could be brought back to House and yet for some strange reason the two of them stuck by each other. A person like James would have easily gotten tired of the constant insults and pranks would have abandoned him in a heartbeat.

Was it pity? Maybe. House knew that Wilson believed he was lonely and in need of some sort of companionship. Wilson had a thing for needy beings, for example his 3 ex wives, countless girlfriends, and there was the insulin sucking, hairball hacking, shedding fuzz ball Wilson called a cat, Sarah. He just felt like he needed to be everyone's rock even if it broke him. House saw it as stupid, but…humbling all the same.

The thing that was somewhat obvious was that James accepted House for who he was just as House grudgingly accepted James for who he was. Of course Wilson tried to get Greg to see reason in life, but he didn't push, he argued, but didn't push. Wilson didn't like Greg's dependency on alcohol and pain pills, but his crass attitude, as annoying as it was James figured it was House's shtick, the angry boredom of a very intellectual mind, especially during clinic time diagnosing stupid cases of usually overly concerned individuals. When he was on a medical mystery, though, the jokes would be cut down, minimally. He would get aggressive, but truthful, and occasionally lend a kind ear to either the struggling patient or the exhaustion and strain on one of his protégés. Many loathed House, but Wilson held a deep respect for him.

On the note of respect, the two were oblivious that the other was fighting different emotions. Wilson had pondered, until he fell asleep, the conversation House and he had started in the car, about how he wanted to settle down again. But the thing was, his life with House as opposed to being with another woman didn't seem like so bad a thing.

 _'After every break-up, I went to House.'_  He thought.  _'And he was always there. He'd tease me, praise that she was gone, then we'd both get drunk, play videogames, even listen to music that he would play on his guitar or piano. That was peaceful, fun.'_

James's mind drifted over to the times where he would be on the couch, slowly becoming inebriated, watching House as he played some jazz or some classic rock tune. His face, usually so hard, would relax, almost to a small smile, losing himself in the music. Nimble fingers would flow across the instrument. He was truly at peace and it was a peace that was simply made. It was that simplicity that made Wilson feel warm inside watching House, nothing that he had ever felt with any woman he had been with and it was those thoughts that put him into a sound sleep.

House meanwhile was ready to gripe again when he felt a pressure on his shoulder and saw Wilson asleep. If it was anyone else he would push them aside, or if it was a hot woman, cop a feel, but this was different, it was James. He just stared down at him with cold blue eyes, the smell of James's shampoo wafting into his nose, he really didn't have the heart to find a reason to push him off.

 _'He's the only one that never truly left me.'_  House thought sadly. So what if it was self pity, he was entitled.  _'Even in my worst moments, he just sticks by.'_

Not that James hadn't strayed before. The tragic death of his girlfriend Amber had sent him into a tailspin of grief and fear. Considering the fact that it was House in the same bus crash as she because she had come to pick his drunk ass up, James felt unbelievably hurt and left the hospital, needing to get away from the painful memories that kept plaguing him and bringing him to tears with the mere mention of the incident. He knew he couldn't blame House for her death, but the fact of the matter was, he couldn't be the rock this time. That he even after her death, wanting nothing more to just collapse into his best friend's arms and let it all out until there was nothing left…scared him. To confess that he could lose people he loved, including House, in an instant, scared him horribly. The thought of being truly vulnerable, weak made him feel sick. This was not a situation where a few beers and a piano could cure. No, this cut to the core of his psyche causing him to run away.

But House being House knew that, and pursued James, even bugging his new place and hiring a private eye to spy on him. Though he didn't show it, it hurt him to know that James went to other people instead of him to show his pain. House had made it clear that he did not like bleeding hearts, but for James he could make an exception and in his own way tried. Only now this time, he was beginning to wonder why he just couldn't leave James alone, even during delicate times like these when psychologists and their mothers say to let things be.

Time does heal all wounds though and after quite a few scrapes, wounds, some bottles through church windows, whatever it was called in their particular case, they were the strong duo once more. While House still got drunk…often…he was slowly, after a rough period, coming off the pain pills. Friendship, forgiveness, and something else brought them to where they were now. Sitting in a veterinarian hospital's waiting room, waiting on the diagnosis of a stray dog Wilson found in a New York City junkyard.

* * *

"Dr. Wilson."A voice whispered gently. "Dr. Wilson?"

Wilson opened his chocolate eyes slowly, lifting his cheek from House's shoulder he saw the kind face of Jenna looking down at him.

"Jenna." He said remembering where he was.

"Hey there." She said. "I really didn't expect to see you still here."

She looked to the right.

"Nor your companion for that matter." She said.

Wilson smiled when he saw that indeed House had stayed. He knew House could bribe anyone out of giving him a ride back to the hotel, by God he'd put up a huge enough tantrum that someone would gladly pay a top notch limo service to get him the hell away.

"He's full of surprises." Wilson said. "House…House…wake up!"

He shook House's shoulder waking him out of a fitful sleep.

"I SWEAR OFFICER I DIDN'T KNOW SHE WAS ONLY 16!" He yelled.

Wilson could only hang his forehead in embarrassment while House tried to get his bearings.

"Oh…wait this isn't Nevada." He said.

"No House we are still at the Vet's office in New York City." Wilson said.

"Crap, still in this nightmare." He grumbled. "What the hell time is it?"

"Almost five am." Jenna said. "You've been here over four hours."

"Damn I left a strip club just after midnight?" House mumbled. "I must be getting old."

"How is the dog?" Wilson asked.

Jenna bit her lip.

"It's touch and go for right now." She said. "We were able to get the chain off, but the injuries were pretty bad with of course malnutrition and a bit of dehydration."

"Percent wise." Wilson asked. "What are its chances?"

"Fifty/Fifty right now." Jenna said. "Makes it through the night that could jump anywhere from seventy five to eighty percent chance of survival."

"Well that's great!" House said clapping his hands. "Now, since the dog is in good hands. We'll just be taking my jacket and the address to your best dry cleaners and head back!"

"Um yeah about that." Jenna said chewing on her lip. "We uh…kind of had a delicate situation arise with your…jackets."

House's mouth dropped.

"Hell no." He said. "That dog DID NOT ruin my jacket! Let me guess, like all the good stuff I get in life, it either gets pissed, bled, puked, or crapped on!"

"It's not one of your guitars or your piano House." Wilson said. "You can get a new one. Don't worry about mine though, just toss it."

"Screw your metrosexual clothes!" He spat. "I spent nearly a grand on mine!" "It's a vintage one of a kind motorcycle jacket and I am not leaving without it! And if its destroyed, I swear on your dead body that I will sue this place for everything you have."

Wilson was about to shut his friend up when Jenna intervened.

"I think its better if I show you WHY we didn't give you back your jacket right away, this way please."

She motioned for them to follow her and they approached an elevator.

"Oh you better have a damn good reason as to why you still have it, Mary Sue."

"House will you knock it off!"

"It's Jenna." She said rolling her eyes. "And yes I believe it is anyway."

She took them into a recovery area in the hospital, passing by several barking dogs in kennels and a few mewing cats. House thought his head was going to explode, but Wilson amidst all the noise felt sorry for them. Especially the cats in the kennels made him think of Sarah.

Finally they approached a double door. Jenna opened the door and waved them to go inside. There in the middle of the room a few nurses were finishing up getting ready to move the dog into a kennel. There on the table still wrapped in Wilson's and House's jacket was the pit bull who was still under the anesthetic. House limped over to the table intending to pull his jacket out from under the dog until a noise stopped him in his tracks. Wilson moved ahead of him to see what had happened.

"AWWW MAN!" House could only yell.

"Oh my God." Wilson uttered with a bit of a laugh.

"As you can see your jackets did a lot more good than you think." Jenna said with a smile. Wrapped within the jackets was not only the injured pit bull, but also…five sleeping newborn puppies.


	3. Nursemaids

"We were just about to put her under when the first puppy emerged." Jenna said to House and Wilson. "We were more concerned about getting the chain taken off her neck more than anything else. When we got her on the table, and the x-rays came in, we realized she was not only pregnant, but far in labor, that performing a C-Section would be pointless."

Jenna reached down to stroke the head of napping puppy while Wilson decided to see mom.

"It took about 2 hours, but all the puppies came out breathing. Three boys and two girls to be exact. Once we took care of them and got them nursed, the puppies decided that your jackets would be the perfect resting spot, so we just used that as their temporary whelping box while we worked on the mother.

"What happened to her?" Wilson said once again stroking the pit bull's head.

"She may have escaped her abusers." Jenna answered having been given permission by the veterinarian to give them the good news. "Given the length of the chain, she was probably tied to something and it finally came loose. She may have been used just to breed, but given her age and overall health check, this is definitely her first litter."

"So why the abuse?" Wilson asked as he looked at the sleeping pups.

Jenna scowled.

"Discipline." She said. "A dog is a dog and when it behaves like one, it gets kicked around instead of being trained properly. Or it could be fun and profit, who really knows? In the last couple of years, pit bulls have been horribly subjected to fighting rings and people pay good money for young pups who could be the next victim of such rings."

"Yet another reason why humans suck." House just said.

Jenna eyed him.

"Can't say I don't agree with you Dr. House." She said.

"What's going to happen to them?" James asked.

Jenna smiled.

"Don't worry Dr. Wilson." She said. "We are going to take care of them until they are about 8 weeks and then we are going to put them up for adoption. The same with mom too though time depends on her recovery, again if she can survive the night then her chances improve greatly. The shelters we work with will make sure they get good homes.

An alarm then went off on Jenna's beeper.

"It's actually feeding time for the pups." She said. "You guys wanna help out? Since mom is out right now, it's better for her to rest while we bottle feed the babies."

"No thank you." House answered before Wilson could respond.

"I wouldn't mind lending a hand." Wilson said. Even though he was exhausted, Wilson's addiction to help the needy was kicking in.

"Well I do!" House said. "We are done earning merit badges for one morning!"

"Aw come on House." Wilson said. "A little volunteerism won't kill you. It'll only be a second!"

House was once again ready to protest, but Jenna was already leading Dr. Wilson to a counter where she started preparing the formula needing to nurse the pups.

"Puppies need to be fed every couple of hours, especially newborns." She said showing James a miniature bottle. "See just like the ones human babies use, pretty cool huh?"

"No." House said watching the puppies beginning to squeak inside his jacket.

"You don't have to use tubes or force food?" James asked.

Jenna shook her head.

"Don't see the reason to with these guys." She said. "They are pretty active eaters the way they latched onto mom."

House was ready with a witty retort, but James gave him a look that said  _"Say it and die"_ , so he backed off.

Jenna walked back over to the warm table where one puppy was moving and squeaking in search of food. Gently, she maneuvered the puppy until its nose was able to pick up on the scent of formula. Quickly he began to suckle.

"There we go." She said. "See not that hard. Wanna have a go gentlemen?"

James shrugged and Jenna took his hand and placed it on the bottle, then removed hers. He began to smile the way the puppy was actively eating.

"Excellent job doctor." Jenna said with a smile.

"This is so cool!" He said. "House you gotta try this!"

"Sorry, I don't do pseudo-breast feeding!"

"Come on Dr. House!" Jenna said trying. "It's not going to kill you. Besides they can't even hurt you, they don't have any teeth!"

"No." House said.

"I'll give you twenty bucks if you do it." James suddenly said.

House's eyebrows shot up.

"YOU'RE BRIBING ME?" He exclaimed.

"If it'll get you to do it." Wilson said.

"It'll take more than that." House said. "A lot more."

Wilson sighed as Jenna gave him another puppy and a fresh bottle.

"Fifty and I won't complain about how I shouldn't keep buying you lunch."

House considered.

"A hundred AND that includes dinner!"

"Seventy five, lunch, and I won't tell Cuddy who it really was that replaced the lollipops on the reception desk with flavored condoms with sticks glued onto them! That'll earn you a lifetime of mandatory clinic duty if I am not mistaken."

"She already suspects I did it!"

"Not when I told her that it was one of the new interns that she pissed off because she told him he couldn't have his hair in a red Mohawk and piercings all over his face."

"You wouldn't!" House yelled.

"I am surprised he got away with that." Jenna chimed in.

"If you mean the kid he didn't." James said looking down at the puppy he was feeding. "He was just a rich kid whose dad pulled strings. Our administrator got rid of him just before House pulled that prank and I just got to her before she got to House. Speaking of which, House, do we have a deal?"

House could only snarl.

"Fine." He said walking over.

Jenna shook her head then handed him the bottle.

"It's easy." She said. "Just like you would with a human baby."

It took a few tries, but with a little help from Jenna House got the third puppy to latch onto the nipple of the bottle. He raised in an eyebrow feigning disgust as the puppy gulped down the formula, but was actually awed by the moment.

"You are bout as ugly as a hairless gopher." House said to the one he was feeding.

"I think they are cute." James said reaching a free hand tentatively to pet the fourth puppy.

"You would." House answered. "You love soft, squishy, helpless, things. Hence why you married three of them."

Jenna meanwhile lifted the first puppy and proceeded to rub its back.

"And just like human babies, these guys need to be burped." She said. "Or else they could have tummy troubles."

"Must you talk like a five year old?" House asked her bluntly. "You could just say they get gas!"

Jenna glared at him as she paced around the rubbing the puppy. A common retort would have been "at least I don't act like one" with her sticking her tongue out at House, but she remained silent.

"Ignore him." Wilson said. "He tends to get colicky."

"So I see." Jenna said. A little squeak and hiccup came from the puppy and Jenna smiled as she placed the puppy back down into the warm jackets.

"Okay, one puppy down and four to go." Jenna said.

"Actually three." Wilson said. He had lifted a puppy, followed Jenna's lead and successfully burped the puppy. He smiled as the puppy yawned and put the puppy back down to sleep.

"See House, just like you." James couldn't stop himself.

"Oh shut up." House said. He had finished feeding the puppy and had no intention of burping it. He moved over so the nurses could take Mama Pit Bull to her kennel.

"We'll put the puppies in with her once we know her prognosis." Jenna said burping another puppy. "In the meantime we'll move these guys into a separate kennel where they can be kept warm."

"Now can we go home?" House asked.

James rolled his eyes.

"There's not much more to do here." Jenna said. "Unless you guys want to help us stimulate their urine and bowel movements before we place them in the kennel, it's another thing mom does."

"Say yes to that and you are seriously on your own." House threatened James.

"No we should go." James said. "It's probably already dawn."

He extended his hand to Jenna.

"Thank you Jenna." He said. "I didn't catch your last name?"

"It's Lispin." She said gladly shaking his hand. "But you can call me Jenna. Thank you so much for what you did, both of you. Had it not been for you the puppies would have never made it, but now they and their mom have a chance."

"Yes, yes all sunshine and butterflies and other stuff that makes me want to yack." House said. "Wilson quit flirting and let's go!"

"And you can call us both Greg and James." Wilson said. "I hope you will keep us informed about their progress!"

Jenna nodded.

"I have every intention of doing so." She said. "Thank you both once again!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." House said practically pulling James with him back. "Have a nice life. Call me if you are in Princeton and looking for a hook up! Or both of us, if you, you know, are into that thing!"

"HOUSE!" Wilson yelled in embarrassment.

Jenna glanced at him.

"Ah sure Dr. House, I will get right on that." She said with a laugh and waved them goodbye.

* * *

"Well she is pretty cute." House said as they got into the car. "I wonder what she looks like in a mini skirt and tube top."

"That was completely uncalled for what you said back there!" Wilson said. "Thank God she took it with a grain of salt instead of giving you the right hook you deserve."

"I think she liked it." House said. "Betcha when she's not in those scrubs, she's a total sex kitten. It's always the innocent looking ones."

Wilson growled as they drove away.

"You are unbelievable."

"Ain't I though?"

A few minutes more down the road Wilson spoke up again.

"So, admit it." He said.

"Admit what?" House said tiredly.

"You liked feeding the puppies back there."

House looked at him in surprise.

"Um no I didn't."

"You did!" Wilson exclaimed. "Come on House, you can't hate every living thing."

"Try me."

"I bet you always wanted a dog when you were a kid."

"As a kid I was too busy figuring why I didn't look like my father and then found the answer at the tender age of twelve." House answered. "Besides, that bastard wouldn't let me have a dog even if I did want one!"

"So you did want one?"

"Didn't say that."

"Come on House, every little boy wants a dog."

"Well not me."

"Liar."

"I don't lie."

"Right."

House glared at James. But, when he saw the contemplative look in James tired, but somewhat bright face the pieces fell together.

"Wait a second." He said. "Oh no, don't you start!"

"Start what?"

"Your maternal instinct is kicking in after your time playing nursemaid to those pudgy sacks of skin back there!" House bellowed. "The answer is no!"

"What the hell are you ranting about?"

"I know you." House said. "You got your hooks into something cute and now you don't want to let it go."

"Then what does that make you?" Wilson said. "My hooks have been knotted into you so long it would take the jaws of life to untangle, but you are certainly not cute."

"STOP CHANGING THE SUBJECT!" House yelled. "WE ARE NOT GETTING A DOG!"

Wilson glared oddly at House.

"Who said anything about getting a dog?"

"Your subconscious!"

"I forgot you had the ability to read minds."

"Damn right I can and no!" House exclaimed. "I already have to live with that hacking shag rug you call a feline. I refuse to let my place open to any other stray, flea infested creatures! Well except you of course."

James looked at House in annoyance.

"I don't have fleas!"

"Yes you do, they are called your former and current girlfriends and wives!"

"At least I don't bring in ticks!" Wilson yelled. "As in the hookers you like to bring home now and then!"

"Whatever, we are not getting a dog!" House argued.

"I never said anything about getting a dog!"

"But you are thinking it, so, stop it!" House yelled. "No dogs and that's that! End of story, never happening, no way no how!"

House huffed, crossed his arms and looked out the passenger window.

James could only sigh, thankful that Greg had stopped his tirade.

 _'I really need to find a way to stop being so transparent around him.'_  James thought. Then he grinned as he came across a thought.

_'I think I'll wait till we are back in Princeton to remind him that he forgot something back there.'_

* * *

Back at the animal hospital Jenna was putting the puppies into the new kennel after she and the other nurses made sure they had gone to the bathroom. The puppies had been wrapped in a warm clean blanket and she figured they would be out like a light. She was about to call it a night when she heard the puppies squeaking from their kennel.

"Awww…what's wrong?" She asked gently petting the head of a fussy puppy. "You miss mama?"

Jenna knew that it wouldn't be a good idea to place the puppies in with their mother while she was still in critical condition, but it was obvious something was bothering them. After doing a quick check to make sure they weren't having any health crises and finding them in perfect condition, she was at a loss of what to do. It took her a bit of thinking when a light bulb went off in her head.

 _"Huh…I wonder if that would work?"_  She thought.  _"Wouldn't hurt to try."_

Walking back to the recovery room, Jenna grabbed what she needed and went back to the kennel.

"Okay kids, will this make you feel better?" She asked. Taking Wilson's jacket she spread it out and then gently placed the puppies on top of it. Then she took House's jacket and wrapped it on top of them. Within minutes, the puppies stopped whimpering and soon snuggled in together.

Jenna couldn't help but chuckle. Puppies are born blind and deaf, their noses being their only way of finding mom and comfort. House would gladly agree that when one sense is altered, disabled, inactive, or the like, that other senses kick into overdrive, explaining that nosedive he did into the passengers clothes when he was trying to remember who was with him during that horrific bus accident. Jenna knew that the puppies weren't only picking up the scent of mom, but also the scent of two certain doctors who had come to their rescue. Those scents gave the puppies the calm they needed.

And it was then Jenna began plotting.


	4. Men and Their Clothes

It had been a rough week. After getting back from New York City, Wilson and House became swamped with cases and clinic duties, which House tried very hard to avoid. In between the two would meet each other for lunch, with James keeping his word about not complaining paying for House, then resume their day. Afterwards, they would meet up again at home, cook dinner or do take out, and sit in front of the television watching movies or playing video games. Once in awhile, both would fall asleep on the couch, the heaviness of sleep causing one to lean onto the other as a pillow, but when they awoke, both denied any knowledge of doing so with today being no exception.

* * *

James walked into his office tired and feeling the onset of a headache. He had a busy morning and it was creeping into late afternoon already. It had consisted of three consultations, three clinical examinations, and two patient sit downs where one was told their cancer was in remission and another's was taking a turn for the worse. Those conversations always dampened his day. Even in his over decade long practice in oncology, there were times he still felt like he was a newbie trying his best to eek out the bad news.

Sitting down at his desk, he took his computer off standby and decided to check his email. Maybe House sent him some goofball video or picture that wasn't near X-rated or disgusting that would perk up his mood. House wasn't a complete sleaze, some of the time, he just tried to keep his friend on his Parisian shoes.

Indeed opening his email he found House had sent him some weird video of a petrified chipmunk that both freaked and humored James. Some email messages were from his colleagues about department meetings and some newsletters relating to cancer, treatments, diagnosis's, etc.

Feeling slightly better thanks to House's email he scrolled down a bit more and then stopped when he came to one unread message. When he saw who it was from, he quickly clicked on it and his computer's video player began. He brightened up when he saw the picture on the screen.

 _"HI DR. WILSON AND DR. HOUSE, LOOK AT ME, I OPENED MY EYES TODAY!"_  A squeaky voice was heard on the video.

"Oh my gosh." Wilson said with a laugh.

_"NOW I CAN SEE ALL THE STUFF AROUND ME, OH NOW I AM BEING PUT DOWN ON THE GROUND! WHAT'S OVER HERE! OKAY I'M WALKING, WALKING, STUMBLING…Oooo WHAT'S THAT? OH WAIT THAT'S JUST MY BROTHER'S BUTT!"_

Wilson was chuckling.

_"I AM STILL GETTING HANG OF THIS WALKING THING. I AM PRETTY WOBBLY."_

Wilson kept smiling as the camera moved all over.

_"WE ARE ALL GETTING SO BIG ALREADY! MOM IS DOING SO MUCH BETTER! SHE IS EATING ALL ON HER OWN WITHOUT HELP SO NOW SHE CAN FEED US, SEE!"_

"Aww." Wilson said.

"GOOD GOD, WILSON YOU SICK PERVERT?"

Wilson jumped when he saw House standing over his shoulder.

"I've seen some nasty porn videos, but that is just wrong!"

Wilson breathing heavily from the shock wanted to sock House.

"Will you please knock before you invade my privacy?" Wilson asked angrily.

"Then it wouldn't be invading your privacy and where's the fun in that?"

"Then go find someplace else and victimize its inhabitants." Wilson said. "I am busy."

"Watching animal porn?" House said walking over to Wilson's sofa. "Yeah real busy."

"I'm not watching animal porn!" Wilson yelled loud enough for people passing by his office to raise an eyebrow before scurrying away. Wilson could only hang his head in defeat while House just chuckled.

"Can't you find someone else to completely tear into pieces, besides myself, for one day?"

"Nah, the ducklings are off doing my bidding and Cuddy's locked away in her office with some decrepit looking, wealthy old man and his gold digging, silicon love slave complaining about something or other."

Wilson looked over at him remembering something.

"Wait a second, wasn't that the same decrepit looking, wealthy old man with the gold digging, silicon love slave who you told that his illegal immigrant landscaper has a better chance of making his wife pregnant with his heir than he does?"

House shrugged.

"I was just being honest."

"Was his sperm count low?"

"Actually it was pretty good for a man his age."

"Then what was the problem?"

"Would you sleep with him?"

Wilson cringed.

"Exactly." House interjected. "And since we are on the subject, I really didn't think animals did it for you Jimmy! But hey you know, if you are looking, I think Cuddy's neighbor has a cute boxer bitch whose in heat if you want her number?"

"You are sick." Wilson said with disgust. "And you know what I was looking at, so knock it off."

House scratched his ear a bit before asking the next question.

"How are the mutts?"

Wilson smiled.

"They just opened their eyes." Wilson said. "Jenna sent us another video. Their mother is off the IV and is eating, so now she can produce milk for the puppies. THAT'S what I was looking at when you barged in."

He replayed part of the video for House to see. It was an aerial view of the puppies nursing from their mother.

"Aw how sweet, I might just bust a few of my teeth to save myself from the cavities."

"Stop it."

"Must she pretend that those skin rollups actually speak like a human squeak toy?" House asked watching the nurse hold the puppy up to the camera and pretending it was talking. The camera then panned out to all five of the puppies huddled up.

_"WE LOVE TO CUDDLE UP TOGETHER AFTER A NICE MEAL! WE ESPECIALLY LOVE TO NAP IN THESE NICE WARM FUZZY THINGS! NURSE JENNA SAYS THEY WERE A PRESENT FROM YOU AND DR. HOUSE!"_

House gasped when he saw what she was talking about.

"WHY THAT LITTLE CONNIVING INSECT!" House screamed realizing what it was that puppies were snuggled up in. "MY JACKET! SHE'S USING MY JACKET AS FREAKIN DOGGY TRAINING PISS PAD!"

Wilson smiled a little triumphantly.

"Oh did someone become so wrapped up in the time with the dogs that they forgot something important!" He said with a sly smile.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?"

"Slipped my mind." Wilson said.

"YOU'RE A HORRIBLE EXCUSE FOR A HUMAN BEING!"

"Didn't realize I was your mirror."

"DAMMIT!" House yelled. "NOW I GOTTA CALL THEM AND MAKE THEM SEND IT BACK TO ME! THEY BETTER HAVE IT SO CLEAN THAT GOD BATHED IN IT!"

"I thought you were an atheist?"

"I thought you had morals!"

"My morals don't apply to overpriced material possessions that have been donated to someone in need." Wilson said. "So leave the vet's alone. They have their hands full with the dogs. They don't need you constantly harassing them on a daily basis about an ugly piece of leather."

"You said it was cool on me!"

"You look fine in leather period. You don't need to buy some expensive kind to impress anyone."

Wilson stopped his typing for a moment realizing his slip of the tongue.

"Uh say what now?" House said.

"I didn't say anything."

"Yes you did!" House argued. "You said you just found me attractive."

"Wow your mind loves to blow things out of proportion!" Wilson said clearing his throat. "Look, you are going crazy over something that is actually doing a world of good. Just leave it be!"

"And there you go changing the subject again!" House yelled. "You said I look good in leather!"

"It was a compliment!" Wilson yelled. "Okay so when you wear a leather jacket, you look nice! The rest of the time you look like a hobo from down in the boondocks! Happy now?"

"Except when I wear my leather jackets, you notice me more!"

"I try NOT to notice you, you just make yourself obvious." Wilson said. "And besides, you are the one that has pretty much memorized my entire closet even knowing what I might be wearing the next day. If anyone was noticing the other more, it was you noticing me."

House was stumped.

"Well you just make a good test subject for a bored genius!" He said. Then he sat down feeling a bit defeated.

"Uh huh." Wilson mumbled as began to write something down.

House, meanwhile, had to admit, he didn't understand why he had gone bat crazy over James's compliment. Early on if James had said something like that House would have taunted him mercilessly for acting like such a girl. Men don't do stuff like that, noticing each other's clothes. Unless they make such an embarrassment of themselves in front of women that they can't help but give the guy a little bit of help after a good amount of teasing. He couldn't help but feel a bit, well, satisfied with the compliment.

And it was no lie that he pretty much knew James's wardrobe by heart. The man was always a stickler for organization and that included his clothes. House always had an idea what James might wear to work depending on his schedule, or what he might wear to a function be it formal or casual, or what he would wear on a date or to impress someone. The problem was, why did he start noticing it so much? Hell, why did he even care?

"Want to see more of the video?" James asked interrupting House from his contemplation.

House sighed.

"If I don't you'll find a way to show it to me at home, so get on with it."

Wilson smiled and turned his computer monitor around so House could see it. It was actually finishing up.

_"OKAY SO THIS IS THE WEEK TWO WRAP UP OF PIT BULL PUPPY CAM. AS YOU CAN SEE THE PUPPIES ARE DOING WONDERFULLY! THEY DID INDEED OPEN THEIR EYES TODAY RIGHT ON SCHEDULE. TWO OF THEM HAVE BROWN EYES, ONE HAS BLUE, AND ONE HAS A BLUE AND BROWN EYE! THEY ARE EATING, SLEEPING, AND GOING TO THE BATHROOM WELL. BUT, MOST IMPORTANTLY TAKE A LOOK AT MOM!"_

Jenna moved the screen to show the mother pit bull walking around the room a little bit. She was bandaged up, but was walking on her own with a slight limp, even pausing to take a sip of water from a bowl nearby. She was wary about her babies so she moved into the jackets to snuggle up with them.

 _"AS YOU CAN SEE MOM RECOGNIZES YOUR SCENT TOO."_ Jenna said. _"SHE DOESN'T LIKE NOT HAVING YOUR JACKETS NEARBY EITHER. I KEEP SAYING JAMES AND GREG, YOU GUYS REALLY SAVED THIS FAMILY! YOU HAVE THE ENTIRE HOSPITAL'S GRATITUDE! STAY TUNED FOR NEXT WEEK'S EPISODE OF PIT BULL PUPPY CAM AND WE MAY JUST HAVE SOME NAMES PICKED OUT FOR THESE GUYS! SEE YOU LATER!"_

And the screen went black.

"She's sneaky." House finally said.

"How?" Wilson asked.

"She's trying to rope us in."

"Are you on the "getting a dog thing" again?" Wilson asked. "Jenna is just being polite sending us a video. I asked her to keep us updated."

"She's going through more trouble than its worth." House said. "Either she's got a crush and trying to impress you or her non-profitable mind is on a mission. Either way I don't like it."

"House, I highly doubt it's a crush." Wilson said. "For one thing, she emails me because you didn't give her your email address and all of it is about the dogs, nothing about my personal life, just a regular how are you! Second of all, she refers to both of us in her videos, and in all honesty she didn't have to thank you at all considering the way you behaved. And third I already know she is seeing someone."

House looked surprised.

"How?"

"While you were pulling me out I overheard her say  _'wait till I tell my BOYFRIEND the night I had'_  to one of the nurses, so there."

Wilson crossed his arms in triumph while House's face calmed just a little bit.

"It's all a platonic friendship." Wilson said. "So now you can relax! She will not be the future Mrs. Wilson or even a future girlfriend. If anything just a good friend like Hadley or Cameron."

"I can't relax." House said.

"You are paranoid." Wilson said.

"Duh." House said. "I have every reason to be."

"And why is that?"

"When it involves you." House said. "It can't be good for me."

Wilson could only shake his head and roll his eyes.


	5. Music and Musings

Wilson and House went home together, picking up some Thai food on the way. They ate together in front of the television hardly uttering a word. Then House got bored and went to his piano to knock out a few tunes. Wilson meanwhile grabbed a beer and sat watching his friend play. Wilson laying his head back on the couch and closing his eyes letting the music flow into him.

"You're awfully quiet." House said not looking up.

"Just tired." Wilson said.

"Bad day?"

"Same as usual."

House continued to play as Wilson continued to watch him. A small smile spread across his face as he observed House doing something he really truly enjoyed. It was right up there with his medical practice as much as he pretended to hate it. There were times Wilson would wake up in the middle of the night and House would still be in the living room, strumming on his guitar. Other times, Wilson would find House slumped over the instrument dead asleep. James would then remove the guitar gently from House's lax fingers, lay him down on the couch, and wrap him in a blanket. It seemed cheesy, but Wilson just didn't have the heart to wake the man up and tell him to get his ass to bed, at least now anyway.

"Maybe I should take up an instrument." James muttered.

"Looking for a new hobby?"

"Maybe."

"Why the sudden idea?"

"Just feel like I should try something new." Wilson said taking a sip from his beer.

"Don't tell me you want to start a band?" House said with a smirk. "The Jimmy Wilson Experience…yikes that's frightening."

Wilson chuckled a bit.

"No, I am not going to abandon medicine for music." Wilson said. "And before you ask, no it's not a mid-life crisis! I just…want to find something different besides video games and monster trucks to get my mind off of..

"Life?" House guessed.

"Yeah."

House turned to him and studied James for a moment. He could tell the man was coming down from a rough few days. If James didn't feel the affects of working with cancer patients, House would have him admitted for a psychological evaluation or accuse him of being a robot or alien. No medical practice was easy to handle, and James's was by far the top worst. Though he saved many lives, he lost just as many to the horrible disease, and with that had to endure the pain of not only losing the patient, but the pain of those who were left behind. Before either the joy of remission or the cruel hand of death, he would also endure watching lively, happy bodies shrivel because of the treatments, even worse if it was a child who in the end lost the battle. It always struck a chord with him and as much as he was used to it, it didn't make it THAT much easier.

And tonight was one of those nights. After James had his afternoon break, he had gotten a page that one of his patients was a Code Blue. That patient was a young boy with an aggressive form of leukemia that as much as they tried with the medication, could not control. James arrived just as the crash cart was being wheeled in and he and his team tried for nearly forty five minutes to resusitate the boy, but unfortunately his weak little body had lost the fight. James also had to give the news to the parents, which resulted in the mother collapsing and screaming in hysteria as her husband held her close. The boy had been only three years old. For James, those were images he never forgot, but instead of retreating to his bedroom for the night, House had insisted they hang out just to get their minds off the real world for a night.

House broke out of his thoughts and realized he was staring at James who was just gazing out into space. Greg got an idea.

"Come here." He said quietly moving over the piano bench a little to make a spot for James.

Wilson put his beer down on the coffee table and sat down next to House.

"Give me your hand."

James gave him a look of suspicion.

"Don't look at me like that!" House said then grabbed his wrist. "Here."

He placed James's hand on the piano.

"Touch that key." He said pointing to the middle key.

Wilson did as was told.

"That's middle C, that's the first key you always learn."

Wilson looked at House.

"You said you wanted to try an instrument." House said. "Might as well start here!"

"You can't be serious."

"What?"

"You're going to teach me how to play the piano?"

"Isn't that what it looks like?"

"Why?"

"Why not?" House said. "I have the instruments, I know how to play, and you have hands. Seems like a good combination to me."

"I probably suck at it."

"Won't know till you try and then I can tell you how much you suck at it."

House started playing again. Wilson watched House's fingers flow across the keys.

"You make it seem so easy."

"Well being awesome helps."

Wilson chuckled and placed his hands on the keys again.

"So you said something about middle C?" He asked.

House smiled and once again began his lesson with Wilson.

Greg of course could completely relate to James. The only difference between the two was that James could find the root cause a bit easier than someone like House could. House was always referred when all supposed causes came up negative. For House, while finding the true reason behind the person's illness had a bit of a thrill for him, if he couldn't find the answer, he practically made himself sick with exhaustion. He wouldn't sleep and he would be downing more Vicodin to ignore the constant throbbing of a bum leg begging for peace while researching every possible answer in both books and his mind. Even though he made his team do the grunt work, if they turned up empty Greg would do his fair share, though no one really saw it, except Wilson. When he did end up losing a patient, he would beat himself up drowning his anger in booze until normally Wilson would pick him up and take care of his drunken self. During the next day hangover, James would get House to admit what happened, what could have been done and consoled him as best he could. Even the most brilliant minds can't beat time.

"Now one, two three, one, two three…" House said watching James concentrate on pressing the right keys.

"Ah!" James said when his finger hit the wrong key. "Damn."

"Don't think so hard." Greg said. "Relax your fingers."

House took James's hand and straightened James's fingers just a bit. Maybe the alcohol had sensitized their nerves, but when House took James's hand in his, he felt himself grow warm. Same thing happened with James. It was odd; it was not like the two of them never touched like that before. They shook hands constantly, patted each other's shoulders, all the typical macho affection, but tonight felt different. House realized James's hands weren't as girly as he thought, but strong, clean, even a little larger than his. James meanwhile felt the calloused skin of Greg's hand, scarred from everything from paper cuts to guitar strings. It was different then what both felt with the women they had been with and well…good.

"Uh  _'ahem'_  yeah…see…like this." House said guiding his hand.

James nodded and let House do the work, though he was trying to calm the suddenly fast beating of his heart.

"One, two, three, one, two, three…" House continued.

"Ever want to be a music teacher?" Wilson said with a smile. "You are very good at it."

"God no." House said. "Teaching snot nosed brats how to play because their rich mommies want to "culture" them! No way, when I grow up I wanna be a 'Bad Ass Diagnostician.'"

Wilson chuckled.

"What do you want to be when you grow up?" House asked.

"I wanna be a…"Boy Wonder Oncologist." Wilson said.

House smirked.

"Well, that might be a better idea than rock star!" He said. "You seem to have more practice in that than you do music!"

"Hey cut me some slack!" Wilson said feigning annoyance. "I am still a novice, not everyone can pick up something new and have it mastered the way you do!"

Greg started to play a song.

"Well I am not everyone."

Wilson smiled lightly as House continued to play.

"No, you're not." James said quietly.

House shrugged.

"Think that's a bad thing?" House asked him honestly.

"Since when do you care?" Wilson said. "Usually you try to be unlike everyone as much as possible."

Wilson looked at House and even through his fierce blue eyes, he could detect a bit of sadness. House wasn't like everyone else and while he relished in that fact, it also bothered him a bit. The saying better to have "loved and lost than better to have loved at all" definitely applied to him. He had women who he loved, but most of the time, House was too much. They couldn't handle who he was, his life. They wanted him to change, but as much as he tried, he just could not stop. Not to say he didn't try, but usually it was too late and the women moved on. House faked it very well, but in reality he was truly a little lonely and while many did not believe it possible, House was getting tired of it.

"Perfection doesn't exist House." Wilson finally said. "You are who you are. You are not afraid to risk your job, hell your freedom, to save a life. You are not afraid to tell the truth, not afraid to live. You follow life fully, albeit pretty recklessly, but fully. There are so many people who just follow the straight line that that they forget the other sides, that there is more out there to explore. You, on the other hand, literally tap dance on each side screaming 'screw what other people think!'."

House laughed lightly.

"Interesting metaphor considering I can't tap dance." He said. "Cripple you know."

"Even that doesn't stop you!" Wilson exclaimed. "You were in pain and you just kept going. Of course, the Vicodin and scotch wasn't a bright idea, but still. You're not afraid House, no matter what the consequence maybe, and while your personality needs quite a bit of polishing, to those who REALLY know you, we all know that there's a heart underneath all that….whatever it is you have there."

House looked over at Wilson. His baby face was slightly red as he stared down at the piano keys attempting to try again. Wilson was always the one chastisizing him for his behavior, but he wasn't like the women in his life. He'd be there to console, protect, scold. He wasn't afraid to tell people to back off when he thought they would hurt House. He was there through the pitfalls, the highs, the good times, the ugliest times. He was there standing on the balcony of the hospital with him with a pat on the shoulder and silence, just being there quietly letting House know he was not alone. Wilson didn't give up when other people had. Why? Why didn't Wilson give up? Why did he ditch his wives, his girlfriends, for him? What made him so much more damn special than Wilson's own life?"

 _"And why the hell I am feeling like this!"_ House thought nervously. He was starting to see Wilson in a different light…like he would with…a crush?

 _"Oh God, I am losing it."_  House thought sadly.  _"Wait, screw that, already happened. But really Wilson…of all people? Not even that really hot stripper I got last week?"_

House's mind and body were going crazy. Not such a good thing for a recovering drug addict. But his leg wasn't throbbing…badly anyway…but everything was in a tailspin. He started looking at Wilson and thought about taking his wrist again, just to feel his skin, putting his head on his shoulder, planting a kiss on his pale cheek-

 _"WHAT AM I SIXTEEN!"_  House thought angrily mentally slapping himself over and over again.  _"LAST TIME I CHECKED I'M A GUY AND PRETTY SURE WILSON IS TOO! Unless he's holding out on me..AH BACKTRACKING, STOP, FOCUS, NO I AM NOT HAVING FEELINGS FOR WILSON! THIS IS JUST DRUNK THOUGHTS. YES DRUNK THOUGHTS! I'LL JUST SLEEP IT OFF AND ALL WILL BE BETTER TOMORROW!"_

He was about to announce his retreat to bed when he looked back over at Wilson. He was doing his best to concentrate, but relax as he touched the keys. He looked so…innocent….charming...determined.

House sighed in defeat.

 _'Well, maybe sleep can wait a little longer._ '

 


	6. Sensing a Change

The following week saw things slowing down at Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital enough for House and Wilson to breathe a little bit easier. To make things even better, it was Friday. Time for the weekend to begin! House saw sex, booze and music while Wilson just saw a large comfy bed that he planned to stay in for a long period of time. House saw it as odd while James just saw it as some well deserved "me" time. Maybe he'd go out to a bar for a drink or two or to the movies just for a change of scenery.

"You are such a chick, are you going to get your nails done too?" House grumbled.

"Better than risking STDs." Wilson said closing up his briefcase.

"Worth the risk."

"Don't you ever get tired of doing the same thing almost every weekend?"

"You never did."

"I do now."

"Why?"

Wilson sighed.

"Because I am tired Greg, I'm tired of always retreating into the same patterns over and over again. It gets…dull."

House gasped dramatically.

"D-dull?" He said. "Hot women performing even hotter sexual acts on you? You call that dull? Jeez maybe we should look into some S&M places for you, you freak."

Wilson rolled his eyes.

"I didn't mean that." He said locking up his office. "And get your mind out of the gutter."

"Then what did you mean?"

"Is it wrong to want it to be…I dunno…more meaningful, just…one person…every time?"

"So we find you one that could do all that and become exclusive…but they ain't cheap though."

They approached the elevator.

"I didn't mean a hired girl." Wilson said as they stepped on.

"OH NO DON'T TELL ME YOU ARE THINKING OF GETTING MARRIED AGAIN!"

Wilson shrugged.

"I don't know…maybe."

"Wilson, let's make this clear once and for all." House said annoyingly. "You have poor taste in women!"

"No I don't!"

They got down to the parking lot.

"Yes you do!" House argued. "You find some sweet little thing that you think completes you, then she invades and takes over your life, wanting you to be someone you are not! The rich doctor that she wants to show off to everyone as the quintessential arm candy that make other women vomit in jealousy. It's all a game to them!"

Wilson just shook his head.

"It's a game to you!" Wilson said. "You alienate them every time! Always questioning them, always making sure to set time tables that I can be with them and you at the same time! Making me leave their side pretending it's an actual emergency when it's not! It's all about you!"

They were now in the Volvo heading towards home, both men fuming.

"So what they are supposed to have friends and your not!" House said. "They can have lives and you can't. You have to be the hero doctor, but comes home every night at 5pm and spend every other waking moment with them? Guys night is allowed with HER PERMISSION? You can only be there for friends in pain when she says its okay? You let them rule over you like your some school boy and then when they don't get what they want, they leave you before or after you end up cheating because you're sexually frustrated and unhappy!"

House had had enough. Wilson was constantly trying to live a life that just wasn't him and seeing him get hurt in the process, well, it was time to be brutally honest and not in usual House fashion.

"And having to watch it time and time again starts to get to a guy you know!" He yelled. "There's only so many times I can take picking your weeping, drunk ass up when really I just want to kick it for being an idiot…again!"

House slumped in his seat angrily. Wilson just stared at him oddly. He truly couldn't think of any retort. The two could argue for hours over anything, but now watching House go off on him like that, took him by surprise.

"I didn't think you felt so strongly about it." Wilson said. "I mean, I know you hate the women I date, but I didn't think it affected you this much."

"You try bowling nights with Chase then." House said. "Or watching the L-Word by yourself without someone to make comments about the sex scenes."

"Aw you were lonely."

"And so were you, even with the gold ring."

Wilson chuckled.

"So you don't want me to get married again?"

"Not unless she has the House seal of approval, which by your track record, won't happen."

"Unless I let her sleep with you, right?"

"Then,I'll look into negotiating."

"Never gonna happen."

"Why do you think you HAVE to get married?" House said. "Why do you have this fear of dying alone?"

"You know why I do House." Wilson said quietly remembering the situation with Amber's death.

House frowned just as they pulled up to the condo.

"You don't have to marry you know." House said. "You can always adopt some third world country kid to fulfill at least the "dad" role of life's straight edged plan. Or you know you could just get some surrogate to store your offspring for nine months."

Wilson got out of the car with House following behind him.

"You are all the child I need to take care of House." Wilson said unlocking the door.

"Hey kids are chick magnets, and at least you'll have someone to come home to when she dumps you."

"You actually see me as a father?" Wilson asked stepping inside.

"Just because you are bad with women doesn't mean you are bad with kids." House said throwing off his jacket. "They like you! But I'll say this right now, no I won't babysit and I get the condo if you go through with it!"

Wilson laughed. Suddenly his cell phone beeped. Praying it wasn't a text from the hospital, he checked and saw that it was an email notification. He smiled and immediately went for his laptop while House went to grab a beer from the fridge.

"HI JAMES AND GREG!" House heard squeal from the living room.

"Oh no." House whined. He peered out the corner to see Wilson smiling like a kid watching no doubt another video from Vet Nurse Jenna Lispin about those drooling fuzz balls.

"WE ARE TRYING SOME SOLID FOOD TODAY! OM NOM NOM NOM."

House walked to stand over Wilson's shoulder. On his computer screen, the video panned out to a puppy have a bit of wet food tapped onto his nose. Instinct made the puppy licked it off.

"Hehehe…you like it?" Jenna was on screen kneeling in front of the puppy trying.

"I think he's still deciding." Jenna said with a laugh as the puppy continued to lick food off of its nose.

"This is puppy food that we mixed with their formula." Jenna said in the camera. "Puppy food is also good for mom because it helps her lactate."

The camera moved to mom also enjoying a meal near her pups.

"Mom's looking better each day!" Jenna exclaimed. "A lot of her wounds are healing and fur is starting to cover up the spot where the chain was around her neck!"

Jenna brought the camera over to Mama Pit Bull.

"Say hi to Greg and James!"

The dog just stared up at the camera, grunted, and went back to eating.

"Maybe later." Jenna said with a laugh.

"She does look better!" Wilson said happily. "That's a relief."

"Yeah yeah." House said taking a seat next to Wilson.

The camera then switched back to the puppies eating from tiny dishes. Like human children they were getting a lot all over their faces.

"Excuse you!" A nurse moved a puppy that had finished his plate in record time then proceeded to go for his sibling's plate. "I think you're done."

"This one, we won't lie." Jenna said panning in on the puppy who coincidentally had blue eyes. "He's a pig, you should see how he practically mauls his brothers and sisters to get to mom!"

"Kinda reminds me of you House." Wilson said with a smile, knowing how many times House will literally take food off his own plate.

"Shut up." House growled, but kept watching anyway.

"So as you can see they are developing their own personalities!" Jenna mentioned. "Little by little we are seeing differences in each other. The little girls are not as adventurous and tend to stay by mom while the boys are always crawling around! Speaking of which!"

The camera zoomed in on a puppy trying to walk over to mom.

"I think someone wants his naptime." Jenna said. "He's the mama's boy, he loves to cuddle."

"Kinda reminds me of you Wilson!" House said with a smirk.

"Now you shut up!"

"And there goes the little pig." A male nurse said as the camera watched the other puppy follow his brother.

"He's always doing that, wherever that one goes, he goes!" Jenna said. The two little puppies got to mom who lying down herself back in her kennel and then collapsed sleepily against her and each other. Within moments, they were snoring away. Soon all the puppies were lying against mom and sound asleep.

"Night, night puppies!" Jenna said as they locked the kennel door and left the room then turned the camera back to her.

"So you guys just saw Pit Bull Puppy Cam Week 3 and I don't need to remind you that their progressing just fine as is their mother! We thought we would have names for them this week, but we are still coming up short! If you guys have any ideas please shoot us an email! Thanks for watching! See you next week!"

And the screen went black.

"Phew, I am glad all is well with them." Wilson said. "They are getting so big."

"Yup soon they will be craving human flesh!" House said turning on the tv.

"That's only if they are trained that way." Wilson argued.

"Do you know how many dog mauling incidents we deal with in the hospital!"

"And don't you know the reasons behind those incidents!" Wilson said. "Ninety percent is usually because of the owner's actions."

House shook his head just as Sarah, Wilson's cat, decided to make an appearance. By jumping on House's lap.

House jumped.

"DAMMIT YOU OVERGROWN MOLD SPORE!" House yelled bracing himself as Sarah's claws dug into him to keep herself from slipping. "MUST YOU DO THAT?"

Wilson looked over.

"She can't help it." Wilson said and then glanced at the clock. "And she's due for her shot. Stay there."

"No, no don't leave me with it!" House yelled. "I'll die of asphyxiation by dead fur inhalation."

Wilson ignored House and went to get Sarah's medicine ready. Greg just looked down at the cat who proceeded to just sit in his lap and lick her paw.

"Jeez did you eat a dead rat or something!" He said. "I can smell your nasty breath from here."

Sarah stopped licking, looked up at House and proceeded to rub herself up against his chest, purring.

"What, what do you want?" House asked as he placed a tentative hand against the cat's back and proceeded to pet her. He scratched the base of her tail making her arch in delight and her tail move upwards swatting Greg in the face.

"Oh for the love of…what's gotten into you?" House said rubbing his nose. "You don't like me and I don't like you, so what's this all about?"

"She's probably sensed you changed." Wilson said appearing with the insulin needle. "You're still a bastard, but you aren't as bad when you were on the Vicodin. She feels she can finally relax around you."

"I haven't changed THAT much." House said.

"Enough for her." Wilson said as House squirmed. "Hold still so I can give her the shot!"

"Do it on your own lap!" House said ready to move her, but Wilson was able to plunge the needle into the cat without having to move her. Rubbing the spot, he proceeded to coddle the cat.

"Poor old girl." Wilson said.

House just sat there while Wilson moved just underneath his chin to pet the cat.

"Why didn't you just get a kitten instead of this?"

"Sarah was the oldest cat there. If I hadn't adopted her, she would have been put down because of the fact no one wanted an older cat, she was sick, and the shelter was overcrowded. She didn't deserve to spend her golden years like that."

"An eye for an eye." House said knowing that Wilson felt his life was going in that direction.

Wilson then looked up at House who then looked down at him. Sad blue met lonely brown and were slowly drawing closer and closer-

"Mreow?"

Both were snapped out of their reverie to see Sarah jump off of House's lap and proceeded to play with House's loose shoelace. The two men cleared their throats and Wilson jumped to the furthest end of the couch.

 _"Holy crap what was that!"_ Wilson said trying to catch his breath a little. He turned back to see House taking a broken guitar string and using it to taunt the cat. It was rare to see Greg in a bit of a jovial mood, especially with Wilson's pet, but it was warming his heart, literally, something he hadn't expected.

 _"Did he and I…did we almost…no…no.'_  He thought rapidly _. "God, I must really be working too hard and my sanity is going with it. I am definitely sleeping in tomorrow then getting some fresh air. Being cooped up at home and the hospital is starting to mess with me big time."_

"I…uh…I think I'll cook tonight." Wilson said. Cooking was another one of his hobbies that he enjoyed and House was always a good taste tester when he wanted to try new things. "Burgers okay?"

House looked up at him as Wilson passed the couch.

"Ooo can you do that thing where you put cheese inside the meat?" He asked. "That stuff rocks!"

Wilson laughed lightly at House's childlike response.

"Sure, I think we can both use some clogged arteries tonight." James said and walked into the kitchen.

House exhaled a large breath when James left. He fell back against the couch. Sarah meanwhile rolled around on the floor.

"Mreow."

"What are you gawking at?"

Sarah looked up at him, almost as if she was smirking and proceeded to rub against his leg.

"Moronic animals." House could only mumble and hang his head. Yeah, he was definitely hitting the strip clubs tomorrow, no doubt about that. He had to figure out this weird puzzle about him and James…and fast!

 


	7. The Namesakes

For the next few weeks House had been doing everything he could to figure out why all of a sudden he was feeling weird about James and vice versa. James too was secretly harboring some strange feelings about his best friend and was desperately trying to understand them. The two had even taken jaunts to strip clubs together and separately and as sexy as the women were, both men would have rather just stayed at home watching television.

During those next few weeks, Jenna Lispin continued to send more videos of the puppies. Now that they were more active, their antics made her grab the video camera and send more shots of the puppies to Wilson instead of her once a week emails. Wilson meanwhile would smile widely while House would of course roll his eyes pretending he didn't care when in actuality, it seemed a bit, heartwarming.

It was during the last video though that changed things a little for Wilson.

"WE HAVE NAMES!" Jenna exclaimed happily as she focused the camera on the puppies who were barking away and rolling around. Wilson, who was sitting in his office, laughed lightly and turned up the volume.

"Took us long enough to decide, but we finally came up with names for the little family." Jenna said handing the camera over to a colleague as she went over to the pit bulls. Picking up a puppy she showed it to the camera.

"Okay, so this little girl here is Ruby." Jenna said happily. "We haven't had a Ruby in awhile and it suits her sparkling personality."

Wilson thought it suited her too as the puppy proceeded to lick the camera. Jenna meanwhile put Ruby down and picked up the next puppy.

"And this, the second girl and we gave her the name Angel because she is definitely a sweet little girl and because of this white patch on her head looks like a halo! See!"

She tipped Angel over just a little to show off the little cream fur on her head.

"Puppy number 3 here", Jenna said picking it up, "Is Rascal. I know, overused, but honestly, after he tore a towel into a million little pieces, we figured it was him."

Rascal proceeded to sniff at the camera and then yawn. Just as Jenna was putting Rascal down, mama came walking over.

"Looks like someone came to say hello!" Jenna said kneeling down to the adult dog and petting her.

"Look at the camera!" Jenna instructed the dog by pointing her finger. The dog just panted and looked back and forth. "James and Greg, it is my pleasure to introduce you to Molly. Mama Molly."

Wilson grinned as the camera zoomed in on Molly, who was looking healthy and happy.

"She's just such a sweet, doting mother and she's got such a kind nature that the name Molly seemed appropriate."

"Definitely." Wilson agreed as he watched Molly lie down on her side for a belly rub.

"You gonna introduce the last two Jenna?" The cameraman asked after a few minutes of Molly face time.

"OH YEAH MY BAD!" Jenna said getting up. "Sorry guys." She looked around for a few seconds.

"Okay where'd they go?" Jenna asked realizing they were not with the other puppies. Checking around the room, she and the cameraman searched every area of the floor.

"Uh Jenna?" He said pointing. Jenna looked in his direction and saw two little lumps moving under what Wilson saw was, once again, House's jacket. Jenna lifted the jacket and there were two little puppies napping, one puppy on top of the other. Wilson's heart melted.

"Now, we saved the best for last." Jenna said lifting both puppies into her arms.

Focusing on the puppy with the sleepy blue eyes, Jenna grinned.

"James and Greg, I'd like you to meet…Holmes."

Wilson's mouth dropped open, and it got even better when Jenna lifted the puppy that was blinking his big brown eyes.

"And I'd like you to meet…Wilson."

This sent James backwards in his seat into a fit of laughter.

"We figured that we should also have two of the puppies named after their rescuers and these two are always sticking together just like you both stuck here all night when they were being born. We would have used House, but that sounded a bit confusing so Holmes we thought worked better and Wilson is used in a lot of dog names, so we stuck with your last name James."

Jenna brought the puppies back over to their siblings.

"Holmes is also the little food stealer!" A nurse exclaimed. "Once his plate is empty, he goes for someone else's!"

"Created from the same mold I guess." Wilson said aloud thinking about House.

"What mold?" House's voice boomed. "You got mold, ewww."

Wilson was smiling so happily that House's heart skipped a few beats.

"House…I…or rather we…got a surprise just now." He said.

"Explains the sudden ominous feeling I have." House said. "Who'd we knock up?"

Wilson rolled his eyes.

"Not that kind of surprise."

"Cuddy got a boob job?"

"You know she doesn't need one."

"Damn, then I give…what is it?"

Wilson turned his monitor around and replayed the video. When Jenna announced the two puppies named after them House fell backwards in his chair dramatically.

"Oh gag." He said. "Should have seen that one coming!"

"Isn't that cool, we've got namesakes!"

"Correction, YOU have a namesake!"

"And so do you, it's just a variation of your last name!"

"Yeah whatever."

"I think it's kind of the veterinarians to name two of the puppies after us!" Wilson said smiling. "They didn't have to."

"Wish they didn't." House said. "Now you're acting like such a girl!"

"Sorry that I find a certain happiness with this." Wilson said with a sigh. "And my happiness is not girlish, it's justified. Just because I am not like you and see the worst in everything doesn't mean I am less of a man."

He turned the monitor back around and turned down the volume.

House shrugged feeling a bit of sting from Wilson's words, but also realizing his words about Wilson's masculinity stung him.

"So the mutts are pretty big now." House said. "Did Jenna say whether or not they will be going to a shelter or do they have prospective adopters?"

"Molly is going to a special shelter where she can be rehabilitated both physically and emotionally. Then she will be put up for adoption once they can determine who she is compatible with. The puppies are already up for viewing, but won't be allowed to leave the facility for another 2 weeks or so when they are fully weaned from mom."

"Ah." House said. "Then things will be back to normal, excellent!"

Wilson said nothing, just focused on his computer.

"So are we doing lunch?" House asked.

"I'll meet you there." Wilson answered. "I just want to finish this report real quick."

"Well don't keep me waiting!" House said getting up. "I hate tardy dates!"

Wilson smiled as House left the room, but his mind was in a whirl. Aside from the already odd, somewhat romantic (not that he would admit it) feelings he was having towards House, now the puppies were beginning to tug at his heart strings. As he stared at the .PDF file on the screen, he knew he was probably doing something he shouldn't have been doing, but he attached it to an email and clicked send anyway.

* * *

Back at the Veterinarian's office Jenna had just finished up with a patient. Taking a breather at her desk, Jenna decided to check her email. When she saw an email from Dr. Wilson show up, she didn't think too much of it, probably just thanking her again for the video. Opening it up, she read the message.

_Dear Jenna,_

_I was glad to see the puppies now have their names and Greg and I are honored that you named two of the puppies after us. It was a great surprise! And of course, we are happy to see that "Mama Molly" is improving. I genuinely believe she is going to make a great pet for a lucky family._

_However, I am caught in a bit of a predicament. I could try to explain it, but once you see what I attached to this email you will probably understand. Thank you very much again and please keep us informed about the puppies and Molly!_

_Sincerely,_

_James Wilson_

Jenna raised an eyebrow when she saw two attachments in the message. She opened them up and when she saw what they were, she gasped loudly.

"OH MY GOD!" She yelled causing everyone to run over to her desk. They all huddled around her and reacted as well when they saw what she was looking at.

**ADOPTION PROFILE**

**NAME:** Dr. James Wilson

Before they could continue reading it though, Jenna minimized the window.

"That's not all." She said.

She maximized another window.

**ADOPTION PROFILE**

**NAME** : Dr. Gregory House

Jenna turned to her audience.

"Well ladies and gentlemen he's good I'll give him that." She said. "And as Bettie Davis would say: 'fasten your seat belts, it's gonna be a bumpy ride!'"

 


	8. Into the Lion's Den

"Are you serious Jenna?

"What, I think it's a good idea?"

"It's not a cheap one."

"But it's the perfect thing to do, plus we have to do an interview and house inspection anyway for the pups, plus Princeton-Plainsboro might agree to the idea, why not kill two birds with one stone?"

Jenna sat in the office of the veterinarian hospital's president. Jenna had thought long and hard about what to do since Dr. Wilson had put in the request for adopting the pups. Well one request under his name, the other under Dr. House's. Jenna wasn't a stupid woman, unless Dr. House had a 360 degree change of heart, the man probably thought as highly of animals as he did of people. Then an idea occurred to her and after some research and permissions, she immediately raced up to the hospital's president to pass the idea onto him.

"I'm not the only red tape you have to go through Jenna." Dr. Morton Hayden said. "Who says the teaching hospital will agree to it?"

Jenna shrugged.

"Doesn't hurt to try." She said. "I have the administration's phone number."

"And if they do agree to it, who says there will be participants?" He said folding his hands. "It's one thing doing our seminars nearby, but you're talking about a weekend away."

"I already have people agreeing to it." Jenna said. "I did my homework! Most of them decided to just do it for the day then drive home that night. I, myself, am staying for the weekend, which I am using my own money and not asking for any reimbursement. I just need the permission from you for use of presentation materials, permission from Princeton-Plainsboro, and a date set."

Morton pinched the bridge of his nose.

"It'd be good publicity for all involved." Jenna said. "I'd make sure there would be pictures taken and sent to the papers. You know I am not just a nurse here! I work on behalf of the hospital as a spokeswoman for animal therapy and rights! This would be a great opportunity to spread the word out further than New York."

He looked at Jenna.

"You are asking a lot."

"I don't think so."

After a few minutes of a stare down, Morton sighed.

"Just make sure everything and everyone comes back in tact."

Jenna grinned.

"You have my word."

* * *

Racing down back to her desk, Jenna leafed through her papers.

"Crap where's that phone number?" She said aloud. Finally she found the post it note stuck to an empty file folder.

"AH HA!" She squealed. Taking a few moments to write down what she was going to say then placed her call.

"Uh yes, hi, I was wondering if I could speak to a…Dr. Lisa Cuddy?"

Jenna anticipated that this was going to be a bigger battle than she thought. Dr. Cuddy was shrewd…in a good way. Being the hospital administrator, she wasn't going to take the word of some vet nurse wanting to show off some cute dogs. She wanted to make sure that this was worthwhile to her staff's time, especially since it was on a weekend where many of them took their much needed time away from the hospital. Dr. Cuddy took it upon herself to call Dr. Hayden who verified Jenna's intentions, excluding what had happened with doctor's House and Wilson through Jenna's begging, but still was unable to sway the hospital dean to a complete yes. Jenna was going to have go down there herself and meet with Dr. Cuddy in person and give her a run through of what was going to happen before either rejecting or agreeing to the idea.

"Well there goes my vacation time." Jenna said with a sigh.

* * *

She felt like a small fish in a big bowl with many eyes watching her as she walked through Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. The architecture was incredible with all floors and wings dedicated to someone. The glass walls and hallways were immaculate and the little garden and waterfall designs were amazing.

It was late afternoon when Jenna and Dr. Cuddy had scheduled their meeting. Jenna was nervous, but determined. She was a woman on a mission and looked like one too. She wore what she thought was the most professional she had in her wardrobe, which was her black pants suit with a white silk blouse. Wearing medium heeled shoes, she looked taller than she was and her hair and makeup were conservatively done. With her glasses perched on her nose, she looked, felt, and talked business.

Aside from her 'other plan' for being at the hospital, she genuinely believed that this was beneficial for all involved and she had to pull out everything she got to show Dr. Cuddy this was a worthwhile thing. She only hoped she wouldn't run into Dr. House or Wilson on this visit.

Jenna made it to the meeting in record time and was ushered in to Cuddy's office. Within ten minutes or so, Dr. Cuddy came in, smiled and greeted Jenna.

"Ms. Lispin." She said extending her hand.

"Dr. Cuddy, pleasure to meet you." Jenna said with a wide smile and kindness in her voice as she shook the dean's hand warmly. Jenna had to admit the woman had an intimidating look to her, in her pencil skirt and blazer. She stood much taller than Jenna in her high heels and even her tousled hair gave an air of authority. Suddenly Jenna wanted to crawl under a rock in fear.

"Pleasure is mine." Cuddy said moving to take a seat at her desk. "I hope you didn't mind coming down here? I just prefer face to face meetings to be sure of a person's true intentions."

"I completely understand." Jenna said. Änd it was no trouble at all. Your hospital is gorgeous!"

Ass kissing was Jenna's specialty, but at the same time she knew already by the stone hard gaze concealed by the look of interest and sweetness in Cuddy's eyes, Jenna knew that was pointless.

"Thank you." Cuddy said. "So enough formalities, let's get down to business."

Jenna gulped lightly, nodded, and began the meeting.

* * *

"So as you can see, Dr. Cuddy, we think your hospital is a great place for such an event. Your doctors have shown strong interest in new therapies and treatments that some might see as unconventional, but actually do more good than harm. Our therapy does the same and just wanted to bring it to light in many places as possible."

"I am absolutely for animal therapy, Ms. Lispin, but why my hospital?" Cuddy asked. "The staff and students are familiar with such treatments and we do use animals to help ailing patients."

Jenna nodded as she gave Cuddy another report.

"And we just want to reinforce those treatments." Jenna said. "As you can see on the charts there that using animal therapy can indeed not only improve a patients well being, be it medically or emotionally, but also provide therapy to everyone involved. Many of our volunteers will bring their animal in to sit with families who are waiting on a loved one's operation, thus easing tension and worry. They encourage strength during rehabilitation times when humans are too tired or unhappy to continue and of course as you said help ailing patients by just being there. You're hospital is well known and to hear that Princeton-Plainsboro is encouraging the use of animal therapy, not only adds on to the hospital's already great name, but it does bring in more revenue. People want their money going to places that do everything they can within the realm of comfortably treating critically ill or injured patients. They don't want to be known to throwing their money away to some cold hearted facility who see patients as dollar signs instead of people. These people need more than just a boat load of medicine and serious words thrown at them."

Cuddy thought for a moment.

"You bring up a good argument."

"And I've already made sure that media from both of our areas are involved should you allow our seminar. I'm not some naïve woman Dr. Cuddy who thinks not everyone believes what they hear. Good news sells for both of our causes. The more people know about our work both in human and animal welfare, the better the outcome. All I need is use of a lecture hall or if the weather permits, the outdoors, to allow not only your doctors, but also some press."

"Suppose I allow this seminar." Cuddy said. "How much is this going to cost in time and money? My staff is busy you know."

Jenna shrugged.

"Believe it or not, nothing." Jenna said. "Just some tables, chairs, a screen and projector for power point presentations or a white board or chalkboard if we are outside, most of the equipment we bring anyway. You already discussed with my hospital's president about the fee should we need a conference hall. So actually, we are paying you."

Jenna cringed at that thought. When Dr. Hayden spoke with Cuddy, she had made it clear that use of their hospital conference rooms was not a cheap thing. Should the idea pass Jenna would have to pay it back through double shifts at the animal hospital and a weekend dedicated to kennel clean up duty. If everything went in her direction, it was a small price to pay.

"As far as time goes." Jenna said. "We'll work with your staff. We can do a series of seminars at different times or just one big seminar and be out of the way. They don't take very long. Usually about an hour or so and we try to keep them as informative as possible."

Cuddy once again was lost in thought. Jenna licked her dry lips thinking she might have stepped over a line and that the hospital administrator was just preparing herself to literally throw Jenna out of her office for being so bold about the media bit or idiotic thinking that doctors will take time out of their schedules to meet some mutts.

Dr. Cuddy was about to speak when her phone rang.

"Excuse me a moment." She said picking up the receiver. "Yes? "Send them in."

The door opened and in walked a group of young doctors, all around Jenna's age mostly.

"What's he done now?" Dr. Cuddy said bluntly. "And where is he?"

"MIA." The tall blonde haired man mentioned in his heavily accented voice.

"The patient keeps exhibiting symptoms of some sort allergic reaction, but all tests come up negative. She's gone into asphyxiation a few times." The tall woman said.

"So, we need him." The stout doctor answered. "But he won't answer his pages."

"He was supposed to be in the clinic!" Cuddy said.

"With all due respect." The African American man said. "You honestly thought he'd be there at this time of day?"

Cuddy glanced at the clock. It was nearing five, she had scheduled Jenna's meeting for 4pm making that Cuddy's last task for the day before heading out.

"No I suppose not." She said annoyingly. "Damn him. Were you able to call Dr. Wilson, maybe he knows where he is?"

Jenna's eyebrows shot up.

"Checked." The blonde accented doctor said. "Wilson hasn't seen him either as his whole day has been full of consults and biopsies, don't worry we made sure about that."

Cuddy sighed though Jenna thought it sounded like a low growl, so Jenna decided to take a chance.

"Um, I'm sorry to interrupt, but you all wouldn't happen to be talking about a Dr. James Wilson would you?" She asked.

Cuddy eyed her.

"Possibly." She said.

"And this MIA guy, he wouldn't happen to be a Dr. Gregory House, would he?"

Everyone looked at the woman in surprise.

"And if he was?" The stout doctor said cautiously.

Jenna bit her lip.

"Oh no, please tell me you don't know him?" Cuddy exclaimed.

Jenna smiled.

"You can say I do." She said. "And Dr. Wilson for that matter."

"You mean intimately?" Cuddy said to Jenna point blank making everyone practically surround the vet nurse. If Jenna Lispin was one of Dr. House's or Wilson's conquests, she'd rather not have the woman at her hospital. Last thing they needed was more scandal, the chaos House caused was enough and Wilson's libido was occasionally reason for concern.

"Oh my God…no!" Jenna yelled defiantly. "Not THAT way! But I did get to meet them at MY hospital."

Jenna cleared her throat.

"There's another reason Dr. Cuddy why I am here." She said. "Yes, I want to do our animal therapy seminar here at your hospital because I do think it will do a world of good. But also doctors House, Wilson, and I have some business to take care of."

Again they all looked at Jenna suspiciously.

"Not anything sexual, jeez!" She exclaimed annoyingly. "Man, I thought my dentist office was a passion pit. My meeting with doctors House and Wilson is regarding a dog or rather dogs."

"Wait a minute." The female doctor said looking at Jenna. "I thought I recognized you. You're that nurse that Dr. Wilson met in New York City when they found that pit bull, aren't you? Wilson showed us those puppy videos you sent him."

Jenna nodded happily.

"That I am!" She said and then she turned to Cuddy.

"Dr. Cuddy, Dr. House, he likes to play pranks doesn't he?"

"He lives to make people more miserable than him." The African American doctor said.

Jenna chuckled.

"Well, with your permission, Dr. Cuddy, if you let me do the seminar this weekend, I may just have a way to help you guys play the ultimate prank on Dr. House."

She grinned evilly.

"One he surely won't forget."


	9. He's Early!?

That Saturday morning at the hospital was practically glorious. The weather was refreshingly crisp and the sun was out shining brightly. It was the perfect day for the perfect prank.

Jenna with the help of doctor's Foreman, Chase, Taub, and Hadley with some precious, carefully concealed cargo maneuvered through the hospital lobby as nonchalantly as possible.

"You know this plan isn't going to work." Foreman said, ever the realist. "And House will kill us."

"Since when are you afraid of House?" Chase asked.

"And Cuddy gave us the okay." Hadley said as they stepped onto an elevator.

"I'll admit I fear retaliation." Taub said. "But I do think whatever he decides to throw back will be next to nothing if we can get him good."

"You guys really seem to have it in for Dr. House." Jenna said.

"You only dealt with him for an evening." Chase said. "Try dealing with him daily."

"Ah good point." Jenna said. The elevator reached their floor and the doors open to revealed an anxious Lisa Cuddy.

"HE'S HERE!" She whispered loudly as she stepped onto the elevator, let the doors close, and pushed the emergency stop button to stare at some shocked eyes.

"He can't be here already, it's not even nine yet!" Foreman said.

"Try telling that to him!" Cuddy said. "For some odd, paranormal reason House is here on time, just before you arrived. He was in the cafeteria with Wilson and they are probably leaving as we speak. You guys need to head somewhere else until I can get him out of the way."

"What about Dr. Wilson!" Jenna said. "Remember we are trying to avoid him too."

"Wilson's easy." Cuddy said. "It's House who is the problem!"

"The man roams the hospital like a ghost!" Chase said. "Especially if he is trying to get out of clinic duty! It can take us hours to find him."

"Go to a different floor and find the stairs, maybe head up through there." Cuddy said. "I'll see what I can do about House. Just keep your pagers and cell phones on!"

With that Cuddy opened the elevator doors and stepped out. The elevator pinged close and quickly Taub hit the next button for the floor down.

* * *

_Meanwhile downstairs_

"I hate you with every fiber of my being." House grumbled.

"Aw, how sweet." Wilson said. "I made your favorite breakfast before we left and bought you coffee in the cafeteria so humor me."

"It's Saturday for crying out loud!" House murmured.

"And I need your help with this consult." Wilson said. "My patient is in agony and while I have treated his cancer and it appears to be in remission he is still really sick, so there might be something else going on that's not cancer and that something I just can't seem to pick up."

"It's not Lupus, there, case solved, can I go home now?" House whimpered.

"Your team was scheduled to work this weekend." Wilson said. "All I am asking is for your help."

"Couldn't you have waited until after 12?"

"He won't stop vomiting blood!" Wilson asked as they pushed the elevator button. "He could be dead by then."

All the while the elevator doors didn't open.

"Huh…that's weird." Wilson said pushing the button repeatedly. "Elevator's not working."

"Wonderful!" House said. "Well seeing as how I can't work without the elevator then I might as well just call it a day! See ya!"

"No you wait here and look over my patient's file." Jimmy said handing House the manila folder. "I'll take the stairs and see what's going on. If it appears to be on-going then we will work down here even if I have to hunt you down, drag you back here and chain you to something."

Greg just snarled. James had indeed been getting good at retaliating when House had pulled his stunts, so he knew his plans of escape were futile.

"You are an evil man and I will make your life a living Hell until the day you die." House said with a growl.

"We've been there, you've done that and yet I still survived these last what…twenty years?" Wilson said with a grin then headed in the direction of the staircase entrance.

"You'll be lucky to see twenty one!" House yelled. James just ignored him.

"YOU CAN'T KEEP TOYING WITH OUR LOVE!" Greg pretended to sob. "MY BLEEDING HEART CAN ONLY TAKE SO MUCH!"

But James had already disappeared into the stairwell, thwarting Greg's attempt to embarrass his friend. Everyone just looked back at House in surprise.

"What, ever hear of trouble in paradise?" He said as he plopped down into a chair.

* * *

Back up in the stairwell House's team and Jenna were taking a well deserved rest break. The last few floors they tried to sneak into was the surgery and mental health wards and they knew it probably wasn't a good idea to hide there.

"These things weigh a ton!" Taub said huffing.

"Here I'll switch with you." Jenna said.

"Think we can head back upstairs?" Eric asked.

Before anyone could answer the sound of a door opening and closing then footsteps were heard. Everyone peeked over the banister to see a head of brown hair and fancy shoes walking up the stairs.

"Crap, it's Wilson!" Chase whispered. "Quick!"

The group ran as fast as they could into the nearest doorway. Wilson heard the noise and looked up.

"Hello?" He asked, but got no response.

"Hmm…must be hearing things." He said to himself as he continued his trek.

The elevator meanwhile had already begun working and House reluctantly got on and made his way to his office on the floor where his team had thought they had escaped Wilson.

"That was close." Remy said breathlessly as they snuck into a nearby exam room.

"Think we are safe up here?" Jenna asked.

"House does his best to avoid his office because Cuddy tries to find him." Foreman said. "Unless he has a case of course."

The original plan had been to get everything in the hospital ready for the prank, then page Dr. House saying he had a patient with odd symptoms, needed his diagnosis and that he had to come to the hospital right away. Unfortunately and unknown to them, Wilson had beat him to that punch and that a real patient had been ill. It just never came up to House until now because the patient was under Wilson's care for cancer.

Just then everyone's pagers went off including Jenna's. With a gulp they all looked down to see that Cuddy paged them.

 _HOUSE IS ON THE MOVE!_  The message said.  _HE'S HEADING TO HIS OFFICE!_

Everyone panicked as they peeked out the door and saw the grumpy form of House moving to his room playing with his pager on the way.

"We gotta get out of here!" Jenna said.

"Can't we just admit defeat?" Taub said.

"No!" Everyone yelled.

Then their pagers, except Jenna's, went off again.

 _Asses in my office now!_  The page simply said.  _Last one to arrive buys me donuts and coffee._

"I'll leave first and meet up with House, see if I can get him out of his office!" Hadley said. "Then you guys move when we are gone!"

Before anyone could agree or disagree Remy was out of the room.

* * *

"Ah Thirteen so nice to grace me with your presence!" House said when she walked in. "Where's the rest of the geek crew?"

"I don't know…working?" She said sarcastically. "A word you are not familiar with."

"Ouch, you wound me." House responded then looked over his shoulder. "I'm getting bored!"

Dr. Wilson appeared.

"You're always bored." Wilson answered. "Morning Dr. Hadley."

"Dr. Wilson." Remy said with a bit of surprise.

"Wilson's got a case that needs solving." House said and then yelled "AND THE PATIENT IS PROBABLY DEAD RIGHT NOW BECAUSE MY TEAM REFUSES TO SHOW UP ON TIME! YOU ALL OWE ME DONUTS AND COFFEE!"

"He…he does?" Hadley stuttered.

"I just need a bit more insight." Wilson said. "Maybe I am missing something. A cancer patient of mine is in remission, but he is pretty much dying and I have no clue why."

That gave Remy an idea.

"Well, then why don't you take us to the patient Dr. Wilson." She said. "And we can see for ourselves, right House?"

"Yeah, yeah you guys go make nice and see where the hell the rest of the ducklings are." House said. He had just pulled out his PSP and was immediately enthralled.

Wilson rolled his eyes and plucked the player from his hands.

" _'We'_  means you too House."

"But I don't wanna go!" He whined like a child. "And give me that!"

"Quit belly aching!" Wilson said. "I'll give it back to you AFTER you see my patient."

House just grumbled, got up, and the three exited the room. Remy looked out of the corner of her eye to see that the rest of the team were just now heading out of the exam room and creeping their way toward their destination.

"CRAP!" House just exclaimed then clutched his leg.

"What, what's the matter?" Wilson asked worriedly.

"Spasm, just give me a second." He said then dug in his pockets for his aspirin. The jolts of pain were now more common since House had gone off the Vicodin, but he still needed some kind of analgesic.

"Dammit I left my drugs in the office!"

"I'll go get them!" Remy said nervously looking to see that her colleagues had stopped in their tracks and ducked behind the reception desk.

"No, I need to walk it off!" House said. "You guys just head over there."

"Oh, um, I'll help you!" Remy said. "You don't mind right Dr. Wilson?"

"Not at all." He said still paying attention to House. He hated seeing House in more physical pain than he was when he was on the Vicodin, but the drugs turned him into an even more unhappy man with a heavy addiction to boot.

"I'll be fine!" House said. "I don't need any help. Just let me walk it off and get the aspirin. Thirteen, page the rest of the team to meet you down there."

House was always a stubborn mule, recovering addict or not.

"Alright." Wilson said. "Just take it easy."

"Yes dear." House said sarcastically and limped back to his office.

* * *

"Oh man is he okay?" Jenna asked.

"He could be faking it." Foreman said. "He does that when he doesn't want to do something."

"I don't think he is this time." Chase said. He could tell House was indeed aching.

"So what do we do?" Jenna asked. "If he is in pain, I don't want to make it worse on him."

"It'll subside in a few minutes." Taub answered. "He just needs to rest a moment."

"We are not giving up on this Jenna." Chase said. "Trust me."

"And what about us?" Jenna asked. They had still been hiding behind the reception desk. Had she not been told of the joke, the receptionist would have kicked their asses to Kingdom Come. "How long do you think he'll be in there?"

"We may just have to make a run for it!" Chase answered.

"What are you guys doing down there?"

They all looked up to a new voice and saw Dr. Cuddy standing over them.

"Hiding from Hurricane House." Taub answered. "Apparently he's quite mobile today."

Cuddy sighed.

"Turns out you guys DO have a real case." She said. "I saw Wilson and he told me about a patient he needs assistance with. He was the one who got House to come in."

"And now his leg is acting up, great!" Foreman said.

"We're screwed." Jenna said.

"Not necessarily." Cuddy said. "He's in his office right?"

They nodded.

"I'll distract him, you guys just make a run for it when you can and get everything set up. Then when you are done, meet Dr. Wilson in the oncology ward."

Off she went, her high heels tapping loudly.

* * *

"HOUSE!" Cuddy yelled.

"Hello, in pain here!" House said stretching out on his recliner. "Can't you bring it down a decibel or two?"

"Wilson told me about his case." She said peeking out the door. "You better not be pretending your leg hurts to get out of it."

"You think I have the gall to do that?" House said in fake disgust.

Cuddy just sighed as she watched the group out of the corner of her eye slither out from behind the reception desk and ducked below House's office windows. In a quick flash of white, they ran as fast as they could past his office.

Unfortunately, House did not completely miss it.

"What was that?"

"What was what?" Cuddy asked nervously.

"I just saw something fly by my office."

"Are you kidding?"

"You heard me." House said as he got up and pushed past Cuddy. Unfortunately before he could investigate, he bumped into Wilson.

"Hey you feeling better?" He asked House.

"Yeah, fine, uh…did you see something pass by here just now?"

Wilson looked at him oddly. Thankfully, the group was able to find a new hiding place before they were able to crash into Wilson.

"Nooo, I didn't." He said. "Are you feeling okay?"

He put his hand on House's forehead.

"Will you cut it out!"

"Then go down and help Wilson!" Cuddy said standing behind him. "And no escaping this time!"

She turned and left, grateful that nothing had gone up in smoke.

"Jeez what a day and it's not even ten yet." Wilson said. "First the elevator breaks, then miraculously comes back to life, and now you are seeing things."

"Shut up!"

The two began walking, but then House stopped.

"What's wrong?" Wilson asked.

"I sense a disturbance in the force."

"House I already live with you and even as your medical proxy and a doctor, I don't need to know when every part of your body is doing something."

"Not that kind of disturbance!" House scolded. "I mean everything is weird just like you said. First the elevator, then Hadley and Cuddy acting all jumpy, and then the rest of my team is missing. I mean yeah, one or two being late isn't uncommon, but ALL of them?"

"Maybe they sensed your disturbance and made a run for it."

"Your jokes suck." House said. "And I am not liking this, something is up."

"Well it's not your birthday and it's not a holiday." Wilson said as they reached the elevator. "Maybe an emergency in the clinic or OR?"

"Well whatever their reason, it better be good." House said as they got on the elevator. "They owe me big time."

* * *

Meanwhile, a storage closet on House's floor burst open and out fell three intensivists and a veterinary nurse onto the floor.

"I think I just broke my tailbone." Jenna winced. "Are they gone?"

"Yes!" Once again Cuddy appeared on the scene. She had stashed herself into another exam room and watched them elude House and Wilson once again.

"Get going!" She said. "Before House gets another urge to go back up here!"

They didn't need anymore urging then that and within minutes they were finally where they needed to be.

"Well that was fun!" Chase said as they finally were able to get preparations underway.

"Let's just hope the rest goes without a hitch." Foreman answered.

"I think it will." Jenna said happily. "You guys go help House, I got it from here! Thanks for all of your help!"

"All I can say is this better work." Taub answered.

"We are the end of the journey guys." Jenna said happily. "Operation Prank the Master is now underway!"

 


	10. Page to Where?

After leaving Jenna, House's team, with the exception of chance who ventured back to down to the ER, went to meet up with Hadley, House, and Wilson in the ICU where Wilson's patient lay unconscious. House scanned the patient up and down with eyes that appeared bored, but were actually fiercely working.

"Oh look who decided to join us!" House said in his usual sarcasm. "Well thanks to yours truly, the patient isn't dead, but you still owe me breakfast for a month for tardiness!"

"Says the man who makes his own hours." Foreman answered.

"Hey, I've earned them." House argued. "When you reach my level of brilliance, which will never happen, then you can make your own schedule. Now the patient! Forty three year old man, stage 2 rectal cancer, now in remission because of Wilson, but for some reason can't seem to keep down his own blood stream. Any guess as to why?"

The usual prattle of suggestions, either shot down by House's mouth or stored away in House's mind.

"Is he married?" House asked Wilson.

"Yes."

"Wife's Profession?"

"Hospice nurse."

"Blood Spewer's tox screen?"

"Negative."

"Good bank account?"

Wilson eyed him.

"How would I know?"

"I forgot, you believe everyone has a heart." House sighed. "Taub and Foreman, check the home and collect all the drugs you can find as well as snoop through personal papers and computers. Mostly likely Blood Spewer's wife has a other plans."

"She's been with her husband practically for every appointment." Wilson said. "What makes you think she's making him sick?"

"I don't think she is making him sick, I think she is trying to kill him. Lovers and big insurance policies make hot bedfellows. Chances are she is fighting for one, the other, or the whole enchilada."

"But the tox screen was negative." Hadley answered. "If she was poisoning him then it would have turned up."

"And you call yourselves doctors." House teased. "If she knows her way around a hospice and Google, then she thinks she knows her way of committing a murder most foul. Speaking of which, where is the dear wife now?"

"Probably where you want Foreman and Taub to snoop getting some rest." Wilson said.

"Mmm true…okay…plan 2…..if wifey is indeed home…check wifey's workplace, see if any inventory has been coming up short. Question staff members, you guys know the routine. Thirteen you keep running blood tests, urine samples, fecal smears, anything that could point out something is hiding in this man."

"And what are you going to do?" Hadley asked.

Before House could respond a page went off over the loud speaker.

"Dr. House from Diagnostics you are needed in Maternity, Dr. House, Maternity."

"Maternity?" House said aloud.

"Oh no, House, who was it this time?" Wilson said sighing.

"HEY THAT WAS A ONE TIME MISTAKE AND PATERNITY TESTS PROVED OTHERWISE!"

Just then.

"Dr. Wilson from Oncology, you are needed in Maternity, Dr. Wilson, Maternity."

Wilson made a face.

"Huh, I don't think I have a patient up there." He said.

"Why would they page both of you?" Taub asked.

"One way to find out." Foreman said and they all trudged toward the maternity ward.

When they got there they were met with an obstetrician.

"I'm sorry for the page, but she was most insistent that you both be told."

"Was she a patient of ours?" Wilson asked. He wondered if maybe it was one of his former patient's now in remission that had finally gotten well enough for children.

"No, she said that you all had an, experience, with her and something…just…well happened."

"Aw crap." House said turning the same shade of white as Wilson.

The team meanwhile hid a few feet behind House doing their best to maintain composure. Chase had also heard the page and immediately arrived to the ward just before House and the rest of the team had. Cuddy too arrived concealing herself just a bit.

"Was it that dancer back in Trenton?" House said. "I knew she was sneaky from the get go! Probably drugged both of us then used the turkey baster method for some scheme!"

"Um, could we do this privately?" Wilson asked, but the obstetrician just ignored him as two nurses in scrubs, including face and hair masks wheeling two infant hospital beds.

"She wanted you to see them first."

"THEM!" Wilson asked stunned.

"Oh my God!" Cuddy announced. "What did you two do?"

The two infant beds were brought right in front of both House and Wilson. Oddly enough though, they were just lumps hidden underneath a blanket.

"Here let me show you your new addition, doctor." The smaller of the two nurses said. With a gentle pull she removed the blanket. The taller nurse did the same thing.

"WHAT THE HELL!" House yelled while Wilson nearly fell to the floor. Everyone else in the room went up into a roar of laughter and the sound of cameras were heard.

Underneath the blankets were two little grey puppies, both wearing a baby bonnet and had a squeaky pacifier next to them.

"Congratulations gentlemen!" The shorter nurse said. "You are now both the proud parents of two healthy male, pit bulls!"


	11. The Ultimate Prank

Wilson thought his heart had dropped to his knees in both surprise and relief while House was growling.

"Wait a second." He said. With a bit of force he pulled the shorter nurse's face mask.

"YOU!"

"Surprise!" Jenna Lispin said grinning as she untied the mask.

"Jenna!" Wilson stuttered.

Jenna laughed, removed the long scrub, then took off her hair mask and shook her brown hair out. Normally House would have found that a turn on, but right now he was furious.

"What kind of messed up joke is this!" He yelled.

"The best one!" Chase said laughing and holding his stomach. "You, you should have seen your faces!"

"Revenge is a dish best served hot when it involves you House!" Foreman said snapping his camera phone. "Now you know how it feels!"

"Don't tell me you all were in on this!" House said. When the team didn't respond, House lost it!

"I KNEW IT!" He yelled. "WELL THEN SAY HELLO TO THE UNEMPLOYMENT AGENCY DUCKLINGS BECAUSE YOU ALL ARE FIRED!"

Wilson meanwhile was still trying to absorb all of this, so Jenna filled him in.

"Sorry Dr. Wilson." Jenna said. "I wanted to surprise you with the puppies in a less frightening fashion, but when I found out House has been deemed the King Prankster here, well, the idea just came to me."

"And now you are about to get reamed like the rest of my so called team!" House said. "Isn't she Dr. Cuddy, Hospital Administrator?"

Cuddy was wiping her eyes from laughing.

"Actually House." She said. "I allowed it. Ms. Lispin offered to do a seminar here at the hospital on animal therapy and when she told me about how you and Wilson saved that poor mother dog and your hopes for adopting one of her puppies, well I couldn't pass it up! And no you are not firing your team."

"I didn't hope to adopt of these drool factories!" House yelled.

"Are you sure?" Jenna said. "I have an application in my bag saying otherwise."

"I wouldn't consent to something so dumb!" House said. Then the realization hit him and he looked over at Wilson who had his head turned away from him.

"WILSON YOU FORGER!" House yelled. "You put my name on an application didn't you?"

Wilson scratched the back of his head nervously.

"I may have, used your name, on one of the forms." Wilson said quietly.

"Why!"

Before Wilson could answer Jenna got a page.

"Oh great!" She said happily. "Ladies and gentlemen if you are not in any hurry, I would like to make another introduction that should be arriving on that elevator momentarily!"

Within seconds the elevator door opened and in walked a man with an adoption organization's shirt on holding onto a leash leading in a nervous, but familiar dog.

"Hey girl!" Jenna said happily as everyone awed as the two guests approached. Even Wilson gasped when he saw who came into the ward.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, esteemed doctors of Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, I would like you to meet Mason Cuttler, founder of the organization "Good Bullies" that rescues, rehabilitates, and finds homes for hard to adopt dogs like pit bulls and more importantly to doctor's Wilson and House I'd like to introduce you to Mama Molly, the mother of these two puppies."

Jenna kneeled down and let Molly come to her.

"Molly is what we believe to be a year and a half old blue nose pit bull who had it not been for the heroic efforts of your doctor's House and Wilson, would have surely perished along with the puppies in her womb. They had found her in a junkyard, barely alive with severe injuries and a chain that was tightly around her neck. She had also been pregnant and had gone into labor probably just before she was found. They even stayed the night while she was in surgery to make sure everything was alright. Instead of leaving her to die, they wrapped her up warmly and brought her to my hospital where as you can see not only had her babies, but has been making a wonderful recovery."

Jenna then stood up, pulled something out from underneath the infant beds and approached House and Wilson.

"On behalf of Manhattan County Animal Hospital, The "Good Bullies" Organization for Rescued Dogs, and of course Mama Molly and her puppies Angel, Ruby, Rascal, Wilson, and Holmes, I present you Dr. James Wilson and Dr. Gregory House with these plaques as a token of our appreciation and sincerest gratitude."

Jenna handed Wilson and House two small gold plaques as everyone in the room applauded.

Wilson was all smiles, blushes, and chuckles as he looked down at the plaque while House just sneered at it. The plaques were simple, but heartfelt that said:

_Dr. Gregory House_

_Thank you for being our Hero_

On the bottom of was one larger paw print with the word Molly underneath and then five tiny paws with the names of the puppies underneath.

"We don't normally do such extravagant awards, but we had to make an exception this time." Jenna said smiling.

Suddenly a whine from the infant beds drew everyone out of their reverie.

"Aw, someone wants attention." Hadley said.

"Ah, one or rather two more introductions." Jenna said walking back over to the baby beds. She lifted a puppy, who had pawed off its baby bonnet, into her arms.

"Everyone I'd like you to meet Wilson." She said. "We at the animal hospital thought it appropriate to at least name two of the puppies after their rescuers."

"A little Wilson!" A female doctor exclaimed. "How adorable!"

House was about to respond with a witty retort when Cuddy grabbed his arm.

"One nasty comment out of your mouth and I'll permanently post you to clinic duty and if you quit, then I'll make sure any other hospital you apply to does the same."

Jenna put Wilson on the floor and he just looked around nervously. Then she moved to the other bed.

"And last but not least." She said lifting up a yawning puppy. "This is Holmes! The puppy we named after Dr. House!"

"Definitely looks like him that's for sure!" Taub exclaimed causing another roar of laughter and House plotting Taub's demise.

Jenna put Holmes down on the floor next to puppy Wilson. Both dogs were unsure of what to do.

"They look so confused." Chase said with a laugh.

Seeing that the pups were not about to budge, Jenna lifted puppy Wilson up and approached James.

"Here you go Dr. Wilson!" Jenna said handing Wilson the pup.

"Hey little guy!" He said smiling. The puppy looked up at him, but after a few sniffs proceeded to lick his face. People began gathering around him to pet the pooch.

Jenna looked down at Holmes who seem uninterested and then she looked up at House who appeared the same.

"I dare you to hold the puppy!" Eric said.

"I fired you so I don't have to do anything you dare me to."

"I said he isn't fired." Cuddy interjected. "And if you do hold the dog I'll shave a week off clinic duty and add a few more vacation hours."

"And you'll let me cop a feel?" House asked her…or rather her breasts.

Cuddy crossed her arms.

"One week, vacation hours, final offer."

House snarled.

"Aw Dr. House said he wants to hold Holmes!" Cuddy said happily.

Jenna smiled and handed the puppy to a reluctant House who just held the dog at arm's length.

"He's not going to bite you." Jenna said. "You can hold him closer."

"I'm more afraid of bodily fluids." House said. "Puppies are pee factories."

"And you work in a hospital?" Jenna said. "Besides, hold him like that and your more likely to get mouthful of puppy urine should the urge hit him."

House sighed and brought the puppy closer to his chest. The puppy just snuggled up into him as if he was a blanket.

"Holmes likes his naps." Jenna said. "He can fall asleep anywhere."

"So can House." Hadley added with a grin as she pet Holmes.

A groan interrupted the joy and everyone saw Molly approaching Wilson with her handler right behind her.

"Hi Molly." Wilson said. "Is she doing okay?"

Cuttler smiled.

"She's doing just fine." He said. "She has a very sweet nature, but just a bit shy."

Jenna approached.

"You should greet her." She said. "Here I'll pass off Wilson."

James handed her the puppy and Jenna showed him what to do.

"Okay, now kneel down, but turn your body just a little the side." She said. "You'll be on her eye level, but in a non-threatening way."

James did as was told and Molly was tentatively approaching him.

"Okay now just let her sniff you." Jenna said as she let a nearby doctor take puppy Wilson for a second. "Let her get to know you."

Molly poked her nose out just a little bit at Wilson and he could hear her inhale and exhale nervously but quickly through her nose. Then she dropped her head down to James's hand, gave it a lick, and brought her head underneath it.

Jenna was grinning ear to ear.

"She senses you are safe." Jenna said happily. "She wants you to pet her!"

James was smiling as he gently began to stroke Molly's head. Feeling his legs tire out from kneeling James sat down on the floor. Molly then came up to his face and gave him some light licks on his chin.

"I think she remembers you doctor." Jenna said.

"Hey Molly." James said sweetly, petting her and looking into her blue eyes. "You remember me? What a pretty girl you are, yeah."

Everyone in the room was humbled by the scene of the mean looking, but actually gentle dog being loved by the boyish Dr. Wilson. Even House had to admit his heart was feeling a bit warm at the sight, but he blamed it on the fact he had six pound puppy using him as a bed.

"Alright everyone!" Cuddy said. "I really hate breaking this up, but as I mentioned before, Ms. Lispin is also here conducting seminars about animals and their multiple uses in medical and social therapies. If possible I'd like as many of you as possible to attend it and of course let your colleagues know as well! The seminars will start this afternoon. There are pamphlets and fliers here to give to your departments"

The group would soon disperse with news of the seminar and a myriad of pictures of Dr. Wilson and especially Dr. House in ultimate humiliation leaving only Jenna, House, Wilson and the dogs. Cuttler had excused himself to grab a cup of coffee in the cafeteria.

"Thank you Jenna." Wilson said. "As much as I wish I hadn't been in on the joke, I am glad you are here with the dogs."

"Again my apologies." Jenna said. "Both Dr. Cuddy and House's team thought it best to surprise both of you instead of yo-yoing back and forth."

The puppies proceeded to crawl over a sitting Molly.

"Well, trust me lady, you are now on my list of most wanted so be prepared for a Houseful of Revenge." House sneered.

Wilson just shook his head.

"And so are you Wilson!"

Puppy Wilson looked up and barked.

"NOT YOU!"

"What did I do?"

"Umm…how about forge my name!" House said.

"Right, and things like forging my name or even stealing my prescription pad never entered your own mind?"

"Low blow Jimmy." House growled.

"Listen guys!" Jenna interrupted. "Even if James had just submitted one application, I'd still be up here anyway. Besides being a nurse and a spokeswoman for the hospital. I'm also a volunteer social worker for the shelter the hospital uses when we aid injured and sick animals who have no owners to claim them."

"Cute job choices." House said. "What's the damn point?"

Jenna rolled her eyes.

"My point is, before any of the animals are adopted from the shelter we need to make sure they are going to good homes. We have to be certain they will be in environments where they will receive the most love and care. Therefore, I have to do a home inspection plus interviews to make sure the pups are going to be okay."

"Well here, let me give you your interview now!" House said. "The answer is a big fat NO! I am not adopting some dog. I don't have the time or the patience! I can barely take care of Jimmy here as it is!"

"Whose taking care of who here!" James said angrily. "Just because we share a roof doesn't mean anything. I spend most of the time picking up after you and tending to you while you pilfer my wallet, privacy, and food!"

"You said you didn't want a dog!"

"Well I changed my mind, I'm allowed."

"Not with me you're not!"

"Last time I checked I am not three and you are not my mom!"

"HEY!" Jenna yelled. "Look if this is going to cause some sort of strain between you, I don't want that to happen. I am just following up on a supposed adopter. I could say no to your adoption and right now it's leaning towards that way."

The room was silent for a few moments while everyone composed themselves.

"Listen James." Jenna said. "Do you want to adopt the puppies?"

"Yes, I do." Wilson said. "I think having them will be a welcoming change and when I do spend long hours at the hospital the dogs will have each other for company. The forging was more of a gag on House."

House glared.

"Greg, you don't want the dogs am I correct?" Jenna asked him.

"No!" House said. "Like I said I don't have the time, patience, and the fact that I don't want some flea infested biting machine ruining my stuff or going for my jugular in the middle of the night."

Jenna looked at House oddly.

"I have told you repeatedly that they don't bite."

"Yet."

"That can easily be rectified with training." Jenna said. "Just because they are pit bulls doesn't mean they are the only dog that bites. Every puppy big and small goes through a teething stage so of course they bite for relief and when they play. But if you train them young enough, they learn where their teeth are supposed and not supposed to go."

Jenna then had an interesting question for House.

"You don't happen to have a phobia of dogs, do you?" She asked.

House looked at her in shock.

"NO I AM NOT AFRAID OF MUTTS!" House said. "I FEEL THE SAME WAY ABOUT THEM AS I FEEL ABOUT PEOPLE, COMPLETE AND UTTER LOATHING!"

Jenna didn't buy it, but decided not to push.

"Alright." She said. "Well, you two talk it over. I have a seminar to set up and believe it or not, so do the pups and Molly. When I am through you guys let me know. I am staying at the Best Western on Walton until Monday because of some scheduling conflict, so I figured I'd make a long weekend out of it and maybe catch up with some friends here."

House looked at Jenna for a bit, his mind once again ticking.

"Jersey Girl huh?" He said. "Should have guessed it by your slip of the tongue when you said 'here'. Though I see that it's not very strong, so you either moved out of state or your family didn't originate here."

Jenna smiled as she hooked the dogs onto their leashes.

"Right on both accounts actually." She said. "My mom's from Pennsylvania and my dad grew up on Rhode Island. They were college sweethearts in Connecticut. They moved to Jersey just before I was born. I grew up in Bergen County until I went to college in upstate New York. Then I moved around a bit until I got the job in Manhattan."

She looked up at House.

"Nice deduction." She said sweetly.

"Hey when you're great." House began to say but then stopped himself.

"Don't do that!" He yelled. "Don't try the feminine wiles on me!"

"Excuse me?" Jenna asked as she went for the door.

"Don't try to be all flirty with me and think that by stroking my ego or anything else, might that happen, which I would gladly allow, you know if you are interested-

"Point House!" Wilson said annoyingly.

"Point is that flirtation, Ms. Lispin, will not convince me to adopt the dogs! Though you are welcome to try and I may respond to other ideas that don't involve canines."

Jenna just made a face.

"Does he assume that compliments from a woman are ulterior motives or just plain bedroom invitations?" Jenna asked. "Because believe it or not, that was genuinely a compliment with no plot whatsoever behind it."

"When it comes to women, yes." Wilson said tiredly. "Hence why he's never been married and constantly single."

"Hence why you are a serial divorcee!" House shot back. "You fall for the trick and it comes back to bite you every time!"

Jenna shook her head as the two men once again began to argue. They didn't even notice when she had slipped out of the ward and onto the elevator.

After a quick minute to gather herself, she looked down at the dogs as they stepped off the elevator.

"I don't know about you." She whispered to them. "But I have never seen two men bicker like that unless they were in a relationship and I don't mean of the friend kind."

Molly just looked at her while Holmes proceeded to chew on Wilson's ear.

Jenna laughed lightly. This was going to be an interesting weekend indeed.


	12. Animals and Medicine

The ducklings were scared, House knew that. But he knew that as fearful that they were of his impending retaliation, they were rolling in gloat. They had pulled one on him.

 _'A very rare feat.'_  He surmised as he sat in his office and brooded. The pieces all came quickly together. Their tardiness, the nervous Cuddy and Thirteen, the flash of light by his office, even the elevator, that had all been their and that vet nurse's doing.

And why?

"Because Wilson wants a damn dog!" House said aloud. "Why can't he just be happy with diabetic ancient mold spore and Steve McQueen?"

Steve McQueen was the pet rat House had saved. Unlike Sarah, Steve was the smart one. He didn't require much. Just a clean cage (which House detested, but did anyway to Wilson's surprise), his nibbles, some water, and maybe an occasional head scratch. He didn't need constant watching or attention unlike a dog. Hell even his exercise wheel he used didn't bother House.

But one look at those pit bulls and then Wilson's smiling face, House knew he'd be a goner. Wilson wanted the puppies. House however, did not. He could imagine them being all licks and tummy rubs to Wilson, but then turn around and go snarling bat crazy on House….just like before…

House shook himself out of his memory when there was a knock at the door.

"Request permission to enter?" A soft voice said. It was Wilson.

"Permission temporarily granted." House said.

Wilson slowly opened the door. House wanted to laugh. Wilson was expecting an attack, maybe by a wad of paper, a peanut, or worse the lacrosse ball. Sensing it was safe…for now…Wilson walked in.

"What do you want?" House asked.

"I came with a peace treaty." Wilson said. "I apologize for forging your name on the adoption paper."

House didn't look up at Wilson.

"No your not." He said. "You're just sorry I disagree to the idea."

"I just thought maybe if you got to see them, you'd change your mind."

"You're kidding me right?" House said. "You think one look at a dog will get my heart to go all fluttery? Have you thought about being checked for dementia?"

Wilson rolled his eyes.

"I don't know what it is that's got you so angry about this." Wilson said. "I think it would be nice to have a dog or two. I always wanted one."

"You had Hector."

"Hector was Bonnie's." Wilson said. "And you liked him too! You taught him how to limp for God sake!"

"Then ask for joint custody."

"I want a dog of my own." Wilson said. "And these puppies are special."

"They are pit bulls Jimmy." House said. "They can kill you with one bite in the right spot."

"But they won't be like that." Wilson said. "They are good dogs and we can train them right."

House looked up at Wilson in anger.

"There is no  _'we'_  in this Wilson!" House said. "I don't want one. I agreed to the cat and you agreed to Steve, why do we have to have more? Our place probably can't hold them anyway!"

"They would be fine in the living room" Wilson said. "In crates when we are not at home, so nothing gets destroyed. Jenna told me when done correctly crates give dogs their own little room, not a cage. As long as we let them out and give them ample enough time to socialize, play, eat and go to the bathroom, they can be just fine."

"Again with the 'we' stuff." House said standing up. "I don't want one!"

"So what's wrong with me having them?" Wilson asked. "You can say no all you like, but I can still do as I please. We are not married House, you don't tell me what to do. But instead of going behind your back and doing it anyway, minus the foraging of the application, I genuinely want to know what is bothering you about this whole idea.

"No there isn't." House said picking up his cane

"Yes there is!" Wilson said as House walked past him. "Is what Jenna asked before correct? Are you afraid of dogs like pit bulls?"

House looked back at James seething.

"None of your damn business!" House yelled.

He slammed the door and stalked out leaving a bewildered Wilson behind.

Meanwhile outside:

"Animals provide numerous amounts of treatment and care that continue to evolve every year. Believe it or not, animals are slowly becoming doctors in their own way!"

Jenna Lispin, her volunteer speakers with their animals, stood on the green grass just outside of PPTH, giving a lecture on the advancement of animals in medicine to a large group of doctors, interns, and even some patients who watched with curiosity and fascination.

"Many seem to think as animals as cute and cuddly, but lacking in intelligence. However that is far from the truth." Jenna said. "We have already seen the capabilities an animal has on the disabled, but now it has even gone further into medicine."

She picked up a manual from the table nearby.

"Right now, studies are being done on dogs that can actually detect the presence of cancer in a human being through smell alone. And I don't mean open a person up and have the dog sniff inside the organs. I mean a person who appears and feels healthy having Rover take a sniff at them and run away. Odd this may seem, as Rover has always been an affectionate lap dog. So you think new behavior no big deal. Then you go to your doctor for a random check up, random check up turns into a biopsy, biopsy comes back malignant tumor let's say in the breast. You undergo chemo and radiation. When seeking affection from Rover, Rover actually responds the way before the tumor developed and stays that way through remission. Remission goes on for lets say a year or two, then one day Rover jumps on your lap for the daily cuddle, but after his routine sniff he backs off again. You go to your doctor for your check up, find out the tumor is back. Go back for treatment, Rover goes back to affection, you see the pattern?"

"His nose actually detects the presence of the tumor." A young intern piped in. "The treatment gets rid of the smell he picked up."

"Precisely." Jenna said. "It's like when you eat garlic or sardines and brush your teeth well afterward. Are we going to know you had two slices of a large white pizza or a box of sardines and toast? No, because the toothpaste got rid of the evidence. But if you didn't brush your teeth and even forgot a breath mint or gum and then have to have a face to face conversation, what do you think your participant is going to want to do?"

"Get lost!" A doctor spoke up laughing.

Everyone then chimed in with laughter.

"An animal's sense of smell, is keenly larger than a human's, and now that nose which has been used to find criminals, the lost, and drugs are now being put to medical practice as well as social."

The seminar continued with Jenna now introducing the volunteer speakers just as Dr. Wilson appeared in the audience next to Dr. Cuddy.

"How's it going?" He whispered to her.

"Very well actually." Cuddy said. "Jenna was right. Animals truly are working their way into medicine."

She showed him the booklet Jenna had handed out to everyone. Inside were actual medical publications on animal therapy.

"Interesting." He said.

"How's House?" Cuddy asked.

"Still pissed." Wilson said with a sigh.

"Worth it though." Cuddy said. "Still doesn't want the dogs though?"

"No."

"And that surprises you?"

"What surprises me is his reaction." Wilson said. "I think there is more to it. He can say no, I'll still do it, piss him off, but in the end as long as the responsibility falls to me and doesn't get in his way, then he's fine with it. But this time is different."

Wilson looked up at Jenna who just introduced a mother, her severely disabled daughter, and a white and brown English bulldog.

"My name is Emily Grayston." She said. "This is my daughter Lily and our five year old bulldog Pumpkin."

Everyone chuckled at the name.

"Pumpkin, we acquired from a special agency that trains and adopts out service dogs."

She looked down at her daughter.

"Lily was born with cerebral palsy." Emily said stroking her daughter's hair. "She had been having strokes while in utero and we weren't able to detect it until I was too far along in my pregnancy, but my husband and I wanted a child for so long that we didn't care. It of course wasn't easy raising a special needs child, but my husband, who couldn't make it today, and I didn't want to give up. Lily may have disabilities, but she is still a sweet, bright child."

Lily looked around, her mouth moving and making small noises. Pumpkin sat near her special stroller, watching carefully.

"I am a part of a support for parents with special needs children and many of them brought up how animals ease tension and stress for both parents and child. We decided to give it a try and after a few months of applications, tests, and interviews, Pumpkin came into our care."

Pumpkin just licked it's lips.

"Now a lot of people see service dogs as labs or german shepherds, big strapping, dogs, whereas English Bulldogs like Pumpkin, are depicted as short, chubby, and not very energetic. Well, Pumpkin definitely smashes that stereotype. She has boundless amounts of energy. She loves Lily to pieces and can actually gauge Lily's moods. If Pumpkin senses Lily is feeling tired or upset, she'll lick Lily's hand and try to calm her down. If Lily is happy, she jumps around and yip and do everything she can to make Lily smile. It was hard though, because Lily can't interact with Pumpkin as well as other children. Thankfully though, we are working on that.

She turned Lily's wheelchair around.

"Lily's wheelchair is both manual and electronically powered. When switched on, Lily can move her chair with a joystick. So we along with therapists and trainers having been trying new methods so Lily and Pumpkin can truly play together.

She took the leash she was holding and showed it to Pumpkin.

"Pumpkin, want to go for a walk, want to walk with Lily?"

Pumpkin stood up and began panting. She then turned to Lily.

"Lily, let's go for a walk, Pumpkin wants a walk."

Lily looked up at her as Pumpkin began pawing at her wheelchair. She let her fingers that were curled in a fist loosen a little and her mother slipped the loop around her wrist.

"Okay, Pumpkin, let's go!"

Pumpkin drooled and then began to trot. Lily felt the tug of the leash and moved her hand onto the joystick of her chair. Within seconds, Lily was taking Pumpkin for a walk on the lawn.

"Pumpkin come!" Emily commanded when they got a bit of distance. Pumpkin turned herself around just a bit prompting Lily to turn around and once again the two were walking towards her mother. The doctors and press awed and clapped as the dog trotted alongside the little girl.

"Lily will sometimes get upset if we have to stop the walk too soon for her liking. It's one of her favorite things to do. We are working on helping with crossing streets and when to come back without commands. With time, Lily maybe taking Pumpkin for walks without needing someone to monitor them!"

"That's incredible." Wilson whispered.

The seminar continued with a former soldier wounded in Iraq telling his story about how he met his canine friend while on duty, a mutt he named Ranger, and traveled with him throughout his tour. Ranger and he were separated when enemy fire broke out and the soldier was wounded to the point his arm had to be amputated. While in the military hospital, fellow soldiers in his unit found Ranger and were able to reunite the two. Now they were back stateside and comforting other military men in veteran hospitals. Ranger had also earned his own medal of honor for his astute loyalty.

Next came another family whose son had autism. He was often quiet and withdrawn, his mind elsewhere. Then they adopted a cat through a family friend and instantly the boy and the cat became inseparable. The cat helped the boy come out of his shell, letting him pet her, brush her, play with her, talking to her. She helped him keep calm when he was anxious and was even allowed to bring her to school on occasion where his socialization skills were beginning to improve as well as help his other classmates suffering from the disorder.

Finally, there was Jack, a tall muscular Rottweiller that looked like he could eat you for lunch. Instead, he was a therapy dog with the heart of pure gold. He worked in numerous rehabilitation centers ranging from substance abuse to mental retardation where he brought joy to those who lives seemed bleak.

Wilson, Cuddy and the rest of the audience indeed happily surprised at how animals had made their mark on patients. The studies that Jenna presented were true and accurate and the volunteer speakers saw happiness through rough situations and were able to bring that happiness to others. It was medicine with happy side effects instead of poor; something they in their profession often had to administer.

 _"If only House could see this."_  Wilson thought to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: The Rottweiler Jack is based off of a real life experience. At my store there is a regular customer with Jake, a 2 year old Rottie who is an enormous mush literally and figuratively! I work at a pet store and 2 years ago we had a pair of older physically and mentally challenged women come to my store with their caregivers. Jake saw them and immediately interacted. He wanted to be pet, so he laid down on his side, but we had to help him maneuver into a sitting position because the women were in wheelchairs. Once he did and they reached down to pet him, it was all about love. They pet him and he licked them, happy as always! One of the women was smiling and clapping excitedly. He didn't care that they were disabled nor did they care he was considered a "bully breed." I honestly wanted to cry at the beauty of it. Hope you liked!


	13. Tension in the House

It was later in the day and House was FINALLY getting ready to go home. His theory had been right about Wilson's patient as Taub and Foreman would find out when they searched his home. The wife indeed had ordered medication, undetectable by regular tox screens. She wanted to make it look like suicide, that in fact he was depressed over the cancer, even though he had been in remission, but was too down to believe that he would stay that way. That's what House overheard anyway when he had Thirteen place a 911 call as a concerned friend.

Now he was tired and of course still seething over the trick of his team. His revenge had to be good, so good in fact that it would surpass all of his other pranks. He also knew that Wilson was not going to let up on them having the puppies. His love for animals, as saccharine as it was, thank you Bonnie, was just as strong as his love for medicine. They were like the innocent children that came in suffering from cancer. Innocents that deserved love and care, not torture and pain. And now Wilson was once again in the throes of that ever present "do unto others" kick and would not let up until House relented.

 _'Fat chance of that!_ ' House thought grumpily as he packed his computer.

There was a knock at his door and saw Jenna staring back at him.

House just pretended not to see her, so she pulled one of his signature moves and let herself in.

"Hey Dr. House." She said stepping inside. "Can I speak with privately?"

"Not unless you are dying." House said. "And even then."

Jenna rolled her eyes.

"I just wanted to apologize for today." She said. "Don't be mad at your team, be mad at me. The prank was my idea."

"That they gladly participated in." He said.

Jenna shrugged.

"You are the so-called King of Pranks." She said. "We all know you will do something more heinous than what we pulled. It was small in comparison to what you do."

House couldn't disagree with that one.

"I did want to talk with you about the puppies though." She said. "I know Dr. Wilson forged your application. I knew that from the beginning."

"So you aren't some dumb broad." House said. "Good for you."

Jenna made a face at him, but continued.

"I just think you should get to know them before passing judgement."

"What part of "No Way in Hell" don't you get?"

"So?" Jenna said. "Yes they are pitbulls, yes their breed is known to kill, but that's not their fault! Any breed can learn how to harm, it's just a matter of strength in the animal! They aren't hard wired to kill!"

"Don't care, not taking them."

Jenna crossed her arms.

"You're afraid of them aren't you?"

House froze.

"What happened Dr. House?" She asked. "Did you get bit or something, did you see someone get attacked, did someone in your care..."

"Now just shut up!" House yelled.

"What's going on in here?"

House and Jenna looked to see Wilson standing in the doorway.

"Nothing." House said quietly as he grabbed his backpack and began making his way to the door.

"Dr. House, really, I am not trying to cause you trouble!" Jenna said chasing after him with Wilson at her heels. "I just want to understand because you haven't given me a straight answer!"

"Is this about the dogs?" Wilson asked.

"No!" House yelled just as Jenna said yes.

"I just want to know what's got you so worked up." Jenna asked. "I understand you are a tough man, but I have seen this before in people. It's fear, but they don't want to admit that they are afraid of a dog."

"Great you are a psychologist now!" House said. "Quit being such a snoop!"

"But I want to know." Jimmy said. "You are acting irrational, even for you. And this isn't about the dogs living with us. You wouldn't care as long as it didn't invade your hedonistic lifestyle and you didn't have to take care of them."

"Except wake up to dog piss and crap, and chew on my piano!"

"That I bought you!"

"I have allergies!"

"From pollen and grass, not fur!"

House wanted to pull his hair out.

"They bark all the time!" House said. "You think you can handle that Mr. Beauty Sleep?"

"Actually, they are not heavy barkers to begin with." Jenna said. "We have already been working on that. They might bark the first night or two tops, but they settle down pretty well.

"And again, may I mention Hector?" Wilson added. "Smaller dogs tend to bark worse than larger."

Wilson and Jenna looked over at House.

"So what's the problem Greg?" Wilson asked. "And I mean the real problem!"

By this time House was ready to explode.

"My problem is the two of you!" He yelled. "Who the hell do you think you are! Florence Nightengale and Jesus Christ of Mutt Rescues coming to earth to rid it of animal haters?"

"I'm Jewish, House."

"Hey I'll take the Florence Nightengale bit though." Jenna said with a laugh.

"STOP CHANGING THE SUBJECT!" House yelled and then approached Jenna towering over her with a menacing air.

"Now you listen." He said to her. "I am not going to let some low on the medical food chain nurse tell me what I should and shouldn't do. Jimmy maybe easily manipulated by big saucer eyes and tongue baths, but not me. My final answer is no. Just take your damn puppy prayer group and get the hell out of here!"

"House!" Wilson said.

Jenna gulped, but stood her ground.

"I still have to have Dr. Wilson's consent." She said. "He filled out an application too. Just because you are afraid of dogs doesn't mean I shouldn't give him a chance."

"I AM NOT AFRAID!"

"Then what are you!" Wilson asked angrily. "Because right now you are an idiot! And how dare you insult Jenna and her organization like that! I didn't see you at the seminar! If you pulled your head out of your ass for once, you'd see there is good in the world! There were animals there who help children learn even though they are mentally handicapped. A ten ton Rottweiler goes to poorly funded senior centers and gives them something to feel good about! Life is not all about being an ass Greg!"

"Oh thank you for the sermon Rabbi!" House yelled. "Sorry if I had my yarmulke maybe I'd give a damn."

"Clark Gable you are not." Jenna said. "Regardless, if Dr. Wilson proves he can take care of the dogs, I WILL be releasing them into his care."

She then got up in House's face and pointed at him.

"And so help me God if I hear you DID lay a hand on one of them or neglected them in some way when James wasn't around, I will hunt you down and show you what abused dogs really go through! Believe me when I say I have my connections just like you do. Don't underestimate a true Jersey Girl Dr. House."

Jenna then stormed off. Wilson turned on his heel to catch up to her, but before he did he looked back at House.

"You are a real self centered prick, you know that?" He said. "This is one of those times I really wish I could just rid myself of you for good."

And for some reason, James's words pierced Greg...hard.

* * *

"Jenna wait, please!" Wilson said. He caught up to the nurse who was about to get on the elevator. She turned when she heard his voice.

"Please, I'm sorry." Wilson said. "He didn't mean what he said back there. We just-

"Hit a sore spot, I know." Jenna answered. "Anger is always a defense mechanism of some sort. What I want to know is what triggered it?"

Wilson sighed.

"Honestly, the man is a complete enigma." He said. "He and I have known each other for twenty years and still there are things about him I am still discovering."

"Ah." Jenna said nodding.

"But he had no right to treat you that way." Wilson said. "And I want to make it up to you. Can I maybe…buy you dinner?"

Jenna's eyes widened and she felt a blush creep to her cheeks.

"Oh um-

"Not a date!" Wilson exclaimed. "I know you have a boyfriend and I am not some creep. I truly want to know about the dogs and I figure if House is at home that he may try to sabotage the interview or turn the place upside down to trick you."

He saw Jenna frowning a little bit.

"I'm sorry, I am being a jerk aren't I?" Wilson said.

Jenna snapped herself out and saw James looking at her embarrassed.

"What, oh no, you're not." Jenna said. "Just when you mentioned that I had a boyfriend, it's actually untrue. He and I broke up a few weeks ago, but that's beside the point. I'd be glad to meet you for dinner to talk about the puppies. And you are right, I wouldn't put it past Greg to try to flub the inspection."

"Great!" Wilson said. "Do you like Italian? I know this really nice place."

Jenna and James continued to plan their meeting unknowing to them that they were being spied on in the shadows by a certain limping diagnostician. And he didn't like what was happening, not one damn bit.


	14. Gravity is an Evil Mistress

The restaurant was busy, typical for a Saturday night. Sitting at the quaint little bar far off in the corner, sat a certain chestnut haired, blue eyed tall, man nursing a drink of scotch watching the door. His cane was perched at his side for easy access should he have to make a move. This was his mission and he chose to accept it.

His target or rather targets walked in about a half hour later laughing and smiling. The brown haired chocolate eyed boy wonder holding onto the arm of the short, fair skinned brunette, the person in question. She was clutching a rose, most likely one that said boy wonder had given her. She was wearing the same women's trousers and heels she had on earlier, but she changed into a nicer blouse and her hair and makeup had been touched up enough to make it look like she spent a good while preparing. They were given a table and sat down after ordering a bottle of Riesling, the suspect's preferred wine of choice.

_"What a wuss drink."_

He listened carefully to their conversation, which was mostly about possible furry drooling home wreckers possibly invading their humble abode.

"I spoke with Cuttler before I met with you." She said. "He said whatever time is fine with you to do a home inspection. He'll bring the puppies with him so you'll get to interact with them."

"Great!" Wilson said. "I hope he didn't have to make the drive back to the city."

Jenna shook her head.

"No, he actually was spending the weekend here for another adoption." She said. "Middle and southern New Jersey is a prime area for people wanting to adopt rescues because of either the farmland or open spaces. He's here a few times a month."

A waiter came taking their order and then the conversation topic changed.

"Thank you for taking me up on my dinner offer." Wilson said to Jenna. "I really am sorry for how House treated you."

Jenna nodded as she sipped her wine.

"It's no problem at all." She said. "Believe me in the city I deal with worse."

"I can imagine."

"So you told me before, you and Greg have been friends for twenty years?" She asked.

Wilson frowned.

"Unfortunately."

"Why do you say that?"

"You have met him right?"

Jenna giggled.

"He seems like a person that beats to his own drum."

"If beating you mean incessantly punching at it until there is nothing left of the drum then yes you are correct."

" _Jeez Wilson can you be any lamer with the jokes?"_ "Scotch man thought annoyingly.

"Why twenty years then?" Jenna asked.

Wilson sighed.

"I hope you are not questioning my sanity?"

"More like just pure curiosity." Jenna asked. "I mean I have dealt with some interesting people, but so far he tops it."

"House…House is…that's just it…there's no true definition!" James said. "He's a royal pain in the ass, goes out of his way to make people miserable, an excellent doctor, but don't ask for an appointment unless you are fighting a mysterious illness, and, I don't know…just-

"Just House." Jenna added.

"Yeah."

"And so what are his bad points?"

James raised an eyebrow at Jenna's comment, saw her smile, and he began to laugh.

" _And her jokes are just as bad, great, he may have a shot."_  And down the hatch went an extra long sip.

"Why the questions about House?" James asked her.

"I don't know." She said. "Maybe I am just trying to solve this mystery with the dogs. He seems like a no holds barred kind of person. It's one thing to flat out say no, but have good reasons behind it, but you have made it clear that you guys are well within your means to care for them properly, but he just keeps fighting with no real answer."

James nodded.

"I won't lie and say that the man has had it easy, so he keeps a lot of things to himself." He said as their food arrived. "He's been through hell and back more than anyone I know, especially during the last half of this decade. He had an infarction, that's basically a blood clot, that it struck his leg leaving him in chronic pain and permanent limp. The women I thought might be the ones for the long run ended up dumping him. He's constantly under scrutiny for his medical tactics, even when he actually save lives. He's had prescription drug addictions, jail stints, in patient rehab, well you get the idea."

_"Why don't you just tell her that I wasn't my father's kid either, you loud mouth!"_

Jenna looked at Wilson and saw the sadness in his eyes. But she saw something else too.

"He's lucky to have you." Jenna said. "I can see that."

Wilson shrugged.

"The man can be a complete and utter bastard, but he just…I don't know…he just has his own way of being there, strange as that sounds. It's reciprocal."

Throughout dinner James would tell Jenna about his life, the three wives, Amber, Danny. And of course he mentioned how House had come to his aid, including risking his own life to find out about what happened with Amber. That had changed Jenna's assumption of House the Bastard to House the Humble. Not many people risk their lives for best friends. Blood and organ donations sure, but actually cracking open your skull and electrocuting your brain to find out why the hell your best friend's girlfriend was in the same accident as you? If that wasn't love of some kind, Jenna didn't know what was.

Meanwhile at the bar, House was nursing his third drink listening intently. He never really knew Wilson felt so…indebted to him. He also began remembering all the times Wilson had been there when he was at his lowest points. From infarction to Stacy to PPTH to Stacy again to Tritter to Mayfield and so on, James had been there through it all. House felt a haze in his mind, a haze he never really knew was there before beginning to clear.

The topic had changed now to Jenna's life and how she came from divorced parents, the youngest of three siblings, grew up in New Jersey, ventured out of state for college, got her degree in zoology, received certifications for vet nursing, passionate activist, and the rest was history.

"If you don't mind my asking." Wilson said as their dinner plates were taken. "You said you were single, but when House and I first met you I overheard you mentioning a boyfriend."

Jenna frowned.

"Yeah, well, we just…umm…parted on amicable terms." She said sadly. "Too much going on."

_"Meaning she burned or got burned."_

"Aw Jenna, I'm so sorry." A voice that wasn't Wilson's said. House turned to see a young man sitting next to him with a beer in front of him that he looked like he was going to cry into, not drink.

House rolled his eyes back to Wilson and Jenna.

"You seem sad about it." Wilson said. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry."

"Oh no it's fine!" Jenna proclaimed. "I just…can't stand how life has a funny way of interfering with things sometimes."

"Heh…you should just tell him what a bonehead I am." The young man said. "God knows I deserve it for being so damn stupid."

Oh this was interesting. House need to know more.

"Heyya." He said to the young man. "I hear you talking to yourself."

"Oh sorry." He said. "I'll be quiet."

"A bar's a place for the blues and when it involves women even better!" House exclaimed. "Hey!"

He motioned to the bartender.

"Get this guy another of whatever he is drinking!" He said. "And put it on my tab."

The man looked at House oddly, but shrugged.

"Thanks." He said as his beer was put in front of him. House scanned him. Tall, skinny, warm skin, hazel eyes and rich black hair. There was an air of geek about him the way he wore a jean jacket, a graphic tee, and sneakers. He wasn't a pretty boy, but wasn't ugly either. Someone that might have emerged from college with an engineering degree or something that shouted artist or career activist of some sort. Definitely the kind that Jenna Lispin would probably go for if she wasn't already busying herself with Wilson.

"So, what's up kid?" House said. "Women trouble?"

"You could say that." He said.

"Ah, been there!" House said. "So what did she do?"

The young man shook his head already slightly inebriated.

"She didn't do anything." He said. "It was me."

"Uh oh, ventured outside of the monogamy?" House said.

"No." He said. "It wasn't anything like that. Actually it wasn't anything that would be considered normal relationship troubles."

 _"Oh this I gotta hear."_  House thought. Dirt on Jenna could be a goldmine.

However, before the boy could respond, Jenna and Wilson had gotten up from the table and proceeded to leave. The young man too proceeded to get up.

"I gotta go!" He said throwing a few bills on the bar. "Thanks for the drink."

"Hey wait a second!" House yelled, but the man didn't listen as he jostled his way to the exit. House too got up and limped as quickly as he could to catch up with the man. He caught him slowly pacing behind Jenna and Wilson who were once again arm in arm.

"So, it was her huh?" House said when he caught up to the man.

"Why are you following me?" He asked not taking his eyes off of Jenna and Wilson.

"Because the guy she is with has been with the worst women this side of the Garden State." He said. "His reputation is awful!"

The young man's eyes went ablaze.

"Then he better keep his hands off of her!" The boy was about to charge for Wilson, but grabbed the boy's shoulder.

"Okay, you just crossed a new line of pathetic." He said. "First of all, you are a nerdy looking stick boy who Wilson, even in his fine French clothed glory, can take down in seconds. Two, the guy is not a pig…mostly…he's a doctor…a renowned oncologist...but he can't keep a woman to save his ass because she is either some stuck up crazy bitch or he is unfaithful. And three, you are not getting rid of me, so slow the hell down! See the cane? Cripple along for the ride! "

The boy sighed as the two kept on walking.

"Jenna's not a stuck snob." He said. "She would make him happy."

"Like she did with you?" House asked.

"She made me very happy." He said. "It was my own troubles that got in the way of it."

They watched as James and Jenna turned a corner.

"What troubles?" House said. "Sex? Drugs? Today's nonexistent rock and roll?"

The man shook his head.

"It's a long story and right now I don't feel like telling it." He said. "I could lose Jenna to a doctor, a cancer doctor! That means he saves lives, I can't compete with that! And he's a good looking one too!"

House sighed in annoyance. How he hated bleeding hearts.

"If it's any consolation." House said as they neared the Best Western. "He's old enough to be her father…well…if he had lost his virginity at thirteen or so. Technically that is old enough, right?"

The young man groaned just as Jenna and Wilson walked into the lobby of the hotel. The elevator doors closed, but House and the young man were able to see what floor it had gone up through the numbered lights atop the lift. Wasting no time they got onto the second elevator and went up. They reached the floor and hunted. Thankfully, they heard Jenna and James's voices so that meant that hadn't disappeared into her room…yet. Luckily Jenna's room was right near an ice machine where the two were able to hide undetected, but could hear every word.

"I had a really nice time tonight." Jenna said. "The first in awhile, thank you."

"The same for me as well." Wilson said.

Jenna bowed her head fingering the rose Wilson had given her.

"Look, um, I would invite you in, but it's just that…you know…uhhh-"

Wilson held up his hands.

"I understand." He said. "Like I said this wasn't a date. Just an apology dinner!"

Jenna grinned.

"Exactly." She said.

House felt the young man beside him exhale and realized he himself had also breathed a sigh of relief. So that was it…friendly dinner…could it really be possible?

"Well goodnight!" She said. "I'll see you tomorrow with the puppies!"

"Looking forward to it!" James exclaimed. "Goodnight, Jenna!"

Jenna stood up on her toes to give Wilson a peck on the cheek just Wilson thought of doing the same to her. Gravity then misguided their direction and House felt his heart drop into his stomach.

James and Jenna had begun to kiss.


	15. Nice While it Lasted

House thought he was suffering from a bad beer buzz, where everything was light and swimming to heavy and dreary as he watched James and Jenna continue to kiss. Jenna wrapped her arms around Wilson's neck while James pulled her in close. It was definitely not a full on tongue tango, but it wasn't lacking in effort. While normally House would either whip out a video camera or interrupt the two of them with some tirade intending to humiliate Wilson, but he couldn't. He was tired…very tired of trying to get James to see the light. The man was never going to change. He still wanted to follow the stupid guidelines life had ingrained since his birth even though experience had taught him differently. Jenna will probably be Wilson's girlfriend by the end of the week, in their home by then end of the month, and possibly his bride or bride to be by the end of the year.

And by the end of each time, House will become a passing memory because he would stop. He was done with trying to compete with James's women. He was fed up with constantly being belittled by them because of who he was and how it affected their pseudo-perfect life with James. And of course James would go back to the semi-doting husband, chastising House for dragging him out, defending his love for his wife, and occasionally agreeing with their opinion of him.

 _"I give up."_  House thought.  _"So long Wilson, it's been a nice ride."_

"Wait."

House looked over to see James and Jenna had stopped kissing.

"We should stop." Jenna said looking a bit flustered.

James still had his arms around her.

"Y-yeah." He asked.

"This isn't right." Jenna said sliding her hands down James's arms.

"No it isn't." Wilson agreed.

"Not that you're a bad kisser or anything!" Jenna defended as she tried to pry her hands from James. "And I am sure if we continued…it would be…great."

Jenna's hand went down to Wilson's arms and she felt her breath hitch even more.

"Um..wow..really great." She said quietly.  _'Damn he has some nice muscles!"_

Wilson nodded.

"It would be." He said. "But your heart is somewhere else. I understand."

"Yours is too." Jenna responded as she felt James slacken his hold on her. "But I am not the one your heart is pulling you towards."

James smiled sadly.

"Think so huh?" He said. "I've heard that before."

Jenna smiled sadly.

"I think it'll be different this time." She said. "If you are willing to accept it."

Wilson gave her a look.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

Jenna chuckled.

"You'll figure it out." She said. She pecked his lips and then his cheek. "Good night James."

And with that she went into her hotel room. Wilson stood there for a moment and then rubbed the back of his head and sighed.

 _"No matter how old I get I'll never understand women."_  He thought.  _"Willing to accept it. Figure it out, what does that mean?"_

With his mind in a complete whirlwind he headed to the elevator and disappeared onto it.

* * *

"What the hell was that!" House said aloud. "Wilson…striking out!"

*Sniff* Sniff*

House turned to his side and remembered the young man who had been his partner in this spy mission. He saw tears running down his cheeks.

"Oh for the love of-." House said. "You are not actually crying!"

"Hey man, cut me some slack!" The man said. "I just lost the best thing that ever happened to me!"

House wanted to smack the guy then saw the slight glaze in his eyes.

"Great, I'm hiding by an ice machine with a weepy drunk." He said. "Look cut the crap, she turned him down! Believe me, she was in the arms of one the best Lothario's this side of the east coast and she basically gave him a cold shower!"

"She likes to hold off, at least on the first date!" He said. "And that was not a buddy buddy kiss! She likes old fashioned romance and that doc gave all of that to her in spades! Fancy dinner, roses, kisses! I am screwed!"

The man began to sniffle and tears dripped down his face.

"Well your loss." House said. "Now move over I am getting out of here."

"Hey don't climb over me!"

"You're blocking my way!"

"Hang on a second!"

The young man ended up tripping over House's cane. He shot out his hand to grab onto House's arm for support, but unfortunately sent House crashing down with him…onto his bad leg.

"DAMMIT!" House yelled. "AHHHHH!"

He clutched his leg which was searing with pain.

"Oh crap!" The young man said. "You okay?"

"Does is it look like I am okay!"

They heard a door open and shut then the sound of running.

"DR. HOUSE!" The familiar voice said. "AIDAN!"

"Jenna." The young man now named Aidan said.

"What the hell is going on?" She said. "Greg, are you alright?"

"NO I'M NOT YOU MORON!" He yelled as he tried to keep himself calm though the pain was intense.

That drop kicked Jenna into action.

"Come on." She said taking his left arm. "We need to get you off this floor. Aidan take his other arm."

Aidan nodded quickly and approached House.

"I don't need help!"

"Shut up." Jenna said. "Just relax and let's get you to the room."

The man and woman gently helped House to feet with House wincing and sweating as they slowly made their way to Jenna's room. A guest emerged from their room after hearing all the commotion, but Jenna squashed any suspicion.

"My uncle just slipped on the carpet." She said. "Everything's fine."

"The last thing I am is related to you!" House sneered.

"Keep it up and I'll call you grandpa." Jenna said as they approached the room. She unlocked the door quickly and helped Aidan guide House to the king sized bed where they got him to lie down.

"Okay now, take it easy." Jenna said. "How bad does it hurt?"

"Enough." House said as he rubbed the leg.

"Should I call an ambulance or James?"

"No!" House yelled. "I'm fine…it'll go away soon!"

"I have some aspirin and a heating pad." Jenna said. "Will that help?"

House could only nod as Jenna grabbed what she needed while Aidan stood on helplessly.

"What are you gawking at?"

"You didn't tell me you were a doctor too." He said.

"Slipped my mind."

Jenna then reappeared with water and the aspirin.

"Here." She said.

"It's going to take more than this." House said.

"One step at a time." Jenna said. "Take these and I'll plug in the heating pad."

House did as was told and Jenna got the pad ready.

"Well now we have a problem." Jenna said.

"What?"

"The heat will work better without the pants."

House and Aidan looked at Jenna in surprise.

"Well that's an offer I haven't had in awhile."

"HEY!" Aidan said.

Jenna just shook her head.

"Look if you are modest and able to you can do it yourself and get under the covers." She said. "By the looks of it, you are not going anywhere for the night. I can tell you both have been hitting the bottles, so no one is driving and I don't want to hear from James that he found you dead on your doorstep or in a cab."

"I am not staying here." House said, but then his leg cramped up like a vice and he had to stifle from yelling.

"Um yeah…sorry pal." Jenna said. She turned to Aidan. "I don't know what the hell is going on, but right now this is more important. You stay here with Greg and help him. I am going to run down to the lobby and see about a spare bed. Then I am going to grab some ice in case the heating pad isn't doing the trick."

Jenna was out of the room quickly. Aidan watched House curl in pain. He approached Greg's side with the heating pad.

"You need any help with this?" He asked.

House looked up at the young man.

"Just get me under the covers and I can do the rest."

Aidan nodded and aided House with the blankets. House then undid his jeans and slid them off. Taking the heating pad he wrapped it around his leg and tried to keep calm.

"I'm really sorry." Aidan said. "I didn't mean to grab you."

House closed his eyes and breathed.

"If I had a dime for every time I said that to a woman." He said. Aidan chuckled, but House remained still.

"So your name is Aidan." House asked trying to keep his mind off the pain.

"Yeah."

"Aidan what?"

"Aidan Finley."

"What's your story?"

"I produce technology for the handicapped." He said. "Some design also."

"How did you…and her…"

"We met through some friends." Aidan said with a smile. "Blind date."

"Why'd she leave your sorry ass?"

Aidan bit his lip, but before he could respond, Jenna burst back into the room.

"I've got the ice." She said. "And a bed will be coming shortly."

She looked to see House a bit restless, but calming down by the second.

"How are you?" She asked.

"I'm sore you idiot, what do you think?" He said suddenly feeling very drowsy.

Jenna rolled her eyes.

"I guess you are feeling better if you can crack jokes." She said. "You sure you don't want me to call anyone? Not even James?"

"Especially not James." He said. "Just…give me a minute."

He closed his eyes again and within minutes was sound asleep under the watchful worried eyes of Jenna Lispin and Aidan Finley.


	16. Breakfast Analysis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: This is a bit of a long winded chapter where Jenna explains in more detail about her life with Aidan to House. But then we make a discovery about a certain diagnostician. Also suicide is mentioned in this chapter. This story is purely fictional and not meant to represent anything so if I was wrong about any information, apologies in advance

It was an endless battle between sleep and consciousness for House. He awoke somewhere around the middle of the night to see Jenna and Aidan sitting on the spare the bed and talking.

"She called work Aidan." Jenna said. "Do you know how easily I could have lost my job?"

House raised an eyebrow but didn't open his eyes.

"I didn't think she'd go that far." Aidan said. "She's really depressed."

"Depressed isn't the word and you know it." Jenna argued. "She threatened me!"

"I know."

"And you just kept defending her actions!" Jenna exclaimed. "Aidan I understood why you wanted to keep being there for her! I admired your loyalty, but I can't be in a relationship with you if this is what is going to happen. She's…she's nuts! What's next? Is she going to start calling my family? Threatening them?"

Aidan shook.

"Then your stepfather would have my head."

Jenna sighed.

"I had no choice." She said. "I knew you didn't want to abandon your friend, but I can't be with someone who can't draw the line at psychotic! Friendship is one thing, obsession another."

 _"Crazy ex."_  House assumed.  _"Now it's starting to make sense."_

"I know." Aidan said. "And when you left me I realized how dumb I had been."

"I tried to tell you before when I wanted to go to the cops." Jenna said. "You didn't want me too. You just wanted me to ignore it, like you always."

Aidan reached into his pocket.

"Now I don't." He said. "Here."

Jenna unfolded the piece of paper. House cracked open an eye and tried to see, but he knew it was pointless without his reading glasses.

"A restraining order." Jenna said aloud.

"Yeah." Aidan said. "Just filed it last week."

"What took you so long?" Jenna asked.

"After we broke up, I had that business trip in California, so I didn't have the time. I had no choice but to go, even though I just wanted to stay and make things right with you."

Jenna was quiet.

"After I got back she started with the constant calls and meeting up with me unexpectedly. She was…persistent….as always.

 _"Persistent meaning she showed up at his place wearing nothing but a jacket and a smile."_ House thought with a smirk. " _Too bad psychosis can kill guy's libido."_

"She even broke into my apartment and cleaned it!" Aidan exclaimed.

"She did that before Aidan." Jenna said.

"Yeah well cleaned meant also taking all the photos of you, destroying them, and replacing them with pictures of her."

 _"Unstable doesn't even begin to describe this chick_.  _She's a walking soap opera!"_

"Surprise surprise." Jenna said.

"I was pissed." Aidan growled. "I decided to end it. I met up with her at that café in Grand Central and laid it all on the line."

_"And she didn't take it well."_

"She was not happy." Aidan said. "I told her that I cared about her as my friend, I mean we had known each other since childhood, but there was no "us" and there never would be. We had our time in high school and in college, but that was the past. I was moving on and she should too."

"Let me guess." Jenna said. "She threw a fit and threatened to kill herself again."

"I told her that I was no longer responsible for what she does." He said. "I heard that so many times and she never went really through with it. It was all an act to rope me back in. I let her know I would feel bad if she did it, but it wouldn't destroy me. I would be a bit sad at the loss of someone I considered a dear friend, but I would go on living."

_"Dude harsh."_

"You really went in for the…no pun intended…the kill." Jenna said quite surprised.

"Of course she didn't stop though." Aidan mentioned. "After I caught her lurking outside my office I went right down to the police station and filed the order. I'm serious about this Jenna, I don't want her around anymore. Not if that means I can't be with you."

He took Jenna's hand and held it warmly.

Jenna frowned.

"How did you find out where I was?"

Aidan chuckled.

"Nadine."

Jenna rolled her eyes.

"Damn that nosy nurse!" She complained. "I should have known."

"You know that woman loves you like a daughter and wants to see you happy!" Aidan. "She thought we made a cute couple! I went to your office yesterday morning and she told me where you were. You know you always leave more than one contact number when you go away including the hotel you are staying at."

"Ugh."

Then she eyed Aidan.

"Wait a second." She said. "How did you and Dr. House end up together?"

_"Don't crack kid, don't crack!"_

"I uh…well you see…"

_"Crap, he's cracking!"_

"Ow…leg…leg!" House bellowed sitting up interrupting Jenna and Aidan. Jenna jumped up and immediately was at House's side.

"The aspirin's wearing off probably." Jenna said reaching for the bottle. She shook out two and handed them to House.

"Thanks." He said. "I think the heating pad is done."

"It has an automatic shut off when it overheats." She explained. "Do you want it back on?"

"Oh please yes." House said acting like a pitiful creature. In retrospect he was actually breathing a sigh of relief. If Jenna got wind of House's spy mission, she may tell Wilson, which spelled trouble for him.

With the heating pad back on his leg House once again drifted off to sleep desperately hoping that Aidan wouldn't spill their secret.

* * *

When he awoke again, sunlight was peeking through the drawn curtains. He heard the door open and saw Jenna walk in holding a bag of foam boxes. Her brown hair was damp and pulled back and she had changed into jeans and a t-shirt. The smell of eggs and hash browns hit his senses and his stomach began to rumble.

"Hey you're awake." She said. "How are you? Does your leg still hurt?"

"Back to it's regular nagging pinprick." House said.

"You hungry?" Jenna asked as she put the boxes on the bed. House grabbed one, opened it and started chomping on the cheese omelet and hash browns with his fingers.

"Guess not." Jenna said. "And that was actually supposed to be my breakfast. Yours was the bacon, egg, and cheese sandwich."

"You can have it back if you want." House said with his mouth full handing it back to her.

Jenna cringed.

"Um…no thanks." She said. "Not really hungry anyway."

House shrugged. Jenna handed him a knife and fork and some napkins. House reached over for the television remote and turned it on. Might as well make the best of it while he was there. Jenna just sat cross legged on the bed, her chin on her knuckles staring at the television aimlessly.

"So where's Stick Boy?"

"Who?"

"Aidan."

"Oh." Jenna said. "He left early this morning to book himself a room at the Super Eight."

"Kicked him out?"

"You could say that."

"You cruel woman." House said with mockery in his voice as he opened a ketchup packet. "Leaving that poor boy out on the cold streets with his heart in a million tiny pieces."

"Uh huh." Jenna said sarcastically. "And how would you know I left his heart in a million tiny pieces?"

House stopped mid ketchup squirt.

"Um…hey...coffee around?" He asked.

"I got some at the convenience store." She answered. She took the paper mug and brought it back to the bed. House grabbed for it, but Jenna pulled it back.

"Not so fast." She said. "What do you know?"

"A lot more than you!" House said as he tried to move. "I am a doctor."

"I mean about Aidan?"

"That he is a stick boy." House answered. "Now gimme."

But Jenna didn't hand it to him.

"And that's why you and he were hiding by an ice machine the motel I happen to be staying at?"

"Yup."

Jenna glared.

"I'd like to think I deserve more than that after last night."

House sighed. Damn his stupid leg for making him owe someone.

"So how much do you know about him and probably me?"

"That you are a freak in the sack!" House said. "He said you are not cheap though and that sucks for me."

He once again reached for the cup, but Jenna pulled back.

"You want your coffee?" Jenna said. "Play by my rules."

House growled.

"I'm surprised you didn't end up with Wilson last night." He said. "You are definitely like him with boobs, constantly prying into my business!"

"How did you know I was with Wilson last night?" She asked.

House dropped his gaze.

"You sneak!" Jenna yelled. "You were spying on us!"

"No, I just happened to be meeting a hooker who was at the staying at the same hotel."

"Right." Jenna said angrily. "And that's why you were hiding on my floor with my ex."

"A cop was coming?"

"Please House, just tell me the truth."

House could see the tiredness in her eyes. The fact she called him House was her getting fed up. She maintained a sense of politeness by calling him Dr. House or Greg, but not now. Now she was just frustrated.

"I ended up getting a drink at the bar the same place you and Wilson went on your date."

"How did you even know where we were?"

House didn't say anything.

"Coincidence?"

"More like spied on again, at the hospital right?" Jenna said.

"And I thought all women liked to believe in the impossible."

Jenna relented and handed him the coffee.

"How much of our date were you actually a part of?" She said.

"I thought you guys said it wasn't a date?"

"It wasn't." She said.

"That's why you two were unbelievably close to pulling a scene out of the Godfather on your hotel door?"

Jenna flushed.

"You saw us kiss?"

"With your ex-boyfriend practically in crocodile tears."

"He saw us too?"

Jenna sat down on the bed.

"How did you and he even meet?"

"If he wasn't such a wimp, he'd probably make a good detective. I guess he figured out where you were or caught you with Wilson and followed you to the restaurant. I didn't even notice he was at the bar until I heard him say your name."

House put the now empty foam box onto the nightstand.

"Now can you answer me something?" He asked.

Jenna nodded.

"Do you like Wilson?" He asked. "In the I want to go further than just kiss you and get down to the naughty stuff business?"

Jenna shrugged.

"The man is attractive." She said. "There is no lie about that."

"Answer the question, yes or no?"

"Yes." She said.

House once again felt his heart plummet.

"But I can't." She said. "It's physical desire. The kiss last night was…amazing. But it didn't fulfill other things. Just kind of…I don't know…filled a little bit of the void that I at least haven't had since I broke up with Aidan. It's like we said, our heart's are somewhere else. It'd be cheap in a way. Friends with benefits basically and I don't want that and I don't think he wants that either. A relationship between us, it might be nice, but wouldn't work."

"You want Aidan." House said. "Even though Psycho Stalker Chick likes to put a damper on that."

Jenna looked up at him.

"He told you about her?"

House scratched his head.

"Yeah sure, we'll go with that."

Jenna let it go.

"Aidan is a great guy." She said. "But he couldn't stop defending Candice. She's had to grow up fast after her father died and her mother would moonlight between husbands looking for someone to take care of her. I guess like mother like daughter in a way. Aidan knew her since they were kids and they dated in high school and for awhile in college. Candice, even in high school, made sure girls knew Aidan was hers and to back off. It got worse when he moved out of New York State to go to college. Candice couldn't afford to move with him and it drove her up a wall. She called him all the time and every weekend would show up. They'd go to parties and once again she'd alienate everyone. It got to the point Aidan was losing friends because she was such a killjoy."

"Bet she tried to make it up with sex." House said.

Jenna shook her head.

"Probably." Jenna said. "He finally broke up after she got into a fist fight with another woman Aidan happened to be talking to. She had to be sent to the hospital the injuries were bad. Had she been less violent and more polite, she would have realized the woman was actually lesbian and that she and her girlfriend were good friends with Aidan."

"But he couldn't let her go huh?"

"Yeah, because she started the suicide threats." Jenna said. "He'd keep her at arms length, but at the time he really thought she was going to do it. He would barge in just as she was cutting her wrist with a knife or about to down a bottle of sleeping pills."

Jenna's eyes darkened.

"She's a cowardly, manipulative bitch." She said. "If she was really serious about it she would have done it by now or either Aidan would have found her dead or unconscious. It's just her way of getting him to come to her and fall into his arms."

"Woo hoo and here comes that wild side of your kittenish demeanor I have been wanting to see." House said with a devilish grin. "Daddy like, keep it up."

Jenna made a face at House.

"You want to know my troubled love life or not?" She asked.

"Sorry, though not really, please continue." He said. Normally House didn't give a damn about other people's troubles, but this was like the soap operas he watched, without commercial interruption. It wasn't a dull, everyday love problem, there was plot, drama, sex!

"How did you get embroiled in this?" He asked.

"Aidan and I met in the city through a blind date set up by mutual friends. We hit it off right away. He was charming, attentive, understanding."

"Boring." House said.

"Sorry I don't amuse you."

"No I mean he sounds boring." House said. "I am guessing last night's stunt was of few adventures in his hum drum life."

Jenna then smirked.

"Actually he is a lot like James." Jenna said. "Very sweet and good natured. Well educated and hardworking too. His career is in medical technology and is very good at what he does. He likes to help people realize their potential regardless of disability. We would go to conventions together where he would represent the company, show off new inventions as well as interact with guests. He's very well with kids too and often interacted with them. He's not some choir boy either. He goes out and has fun with the guys, they do the strip clubs and the sports bars for a weekend."

"Psycho Stalker probably didn't like that when they were dating." House interrupted. "Betcha she posed as a stripper named Candy Cane to spy on the guy."

Jenna laughed.

"Wouldn't put it past her." Jenna said. "She's done similar."

House raised his eyebrows.

"Oh?"

"When he and I started dating she would send pictures of herself in lingerie, if you'd call it that, with Aidan in the picture saying that he and her were having an affair and I had a right to know the truth. At first I believed it, but then a friend of mine who works in photography showed me how the pictures had been doctored. That's when everything started coming out about Candice."

"Please tell me you still have those pictures on your email?"

"I honestly didn't mind Aidan's friendship with her." Jenna said ignoring him. "I understood that she was lonely, didn't have an easy life, that they had a history, and that men and women can be friends. He never fought with me when I tagged along with him when she was having a low moment, but she'd just scream me out of the apartment. He put her on speakerphone so I could hear their conversation, he basically made sure that I had no doubt in my mind that he did not want to be with her."

Jenna sighed and adjusted her ponytail.

"Then the threats started." Jenna said. "I don't know how many times I have needed to change my cell number because she would call demanding I stay away from him or she would come after me. She'd show up out of nowhere if I was out to lunch, at work, or just with my friends. Aidan didn't want to confront her though because he believed it would just stir up more unnecessary crap. The final kicker was when she called the vet hospital. She started calling and hanging up and then saying nasty things about me on the phone to a co-worker if I hadn't picked up. My job believe it or not, while I was filming the puppies, was in jeopardy because those threats disrupted work and made other staffers uncomfortable. I told Aidan I was going to the police and file a report, but he begged me not to. He didn't want to see her go to jail or some low funded psych ward. So if he wasn't going to do anything about it, then I was by breaking up with him. She must have been lurking nearby somewhere because after I broke up with him, I haven't seen or heard from her since."

Jenna looked down at her now clenched hands.

"You gonna take him back?" House asked.

Jenna shrugged.

"I don't know." She said. "He came here and showed me a restraining order he filed against her. He told me before he left that I can get one too when I come back to the city and then hopefully we can start over again."

Jenna then looked at House.

"So now you tell me something." She said.

"Do I have to?" House said taking a sip of lukewarm coffee.

"You have a thing for James don't you?"

The question threw House unaware causing the coffee to go down the wrong pipe. He coughed and gasped.

"Wh…what?"

"No guy spies on his best friend when he is on a date." She said. "Unless he is REALLY bad at it and you want to either see him humiliate himself or give moral support. It's pretty obvious that James is has mastered the dating part, so why waste a perfect Saturday night playing James Bond?"

House turned his head away from her.

"Because it's fun to watch him fail?"

"Didn't I hear you accuse me and him of being close to sleeping together?" Jenna said. "Call me crazy but that doesn't sound like failure to me."

House actually couldn't think of anything to say.

"I KNEW IT!" Jenna said happily hopping up on her knees. "I was right! You both like each other!"

"No we don't!"

"Yes you are, it's written all over yours and his faces. It's love!"

"I'm not gay!" House yelled. "Do I even look gay to you!"

"Don't have to look it to be it!" Jenna said. "That's just stereotype anyway."

"Shut up!" House said trying to get up.

"You guys are so dense." She said. "All this time, after everything you have done for each other, that's not love?"

"Friends do that!"

"So a friend let's his brain be practically dissected just to figure out a secret?" Jenna asked. "A friend does everything he can to make sure you have your job even though probably losing would be a good wake up call. A friend sends private investigators when friend is in mourning. House, I heard everything about you and James if not from him then from your staff. Why has James not been able to keep a steady marriage or a girlfriend? Why does he end up always staying with you instead of getting a place of his own?"

"Because he's needy?"

"Because he wants you!" Jenna exclaimed. "In every sense of the word. Greg, why do you think I didn't sleep with him?"

"Your time of the month?"

"I didn't feel anything with the kiss." Jenna said. "And I know he didn't feel anything with me. I wanted Aidan. He wants you. He smiled every time he mentioned you. He admires you, he likes, if not LOVES you."

"You don't know anything!" House again tried to stand, but his leg stiff.

"You love him."

"Not in that way." House mentioned.

"Then why are you trying to leave?" Jenna asked. "Why get so uptight?"

"You do realize I haven't had a chance to pee in quite sometime?"

Jenna sighed and helped him hobble to the bathroom.

"It doesn't make you any less of the person you are you know." Jenna said as she shut the door behind him.

"Occupied in here!"

"I mean it." Jenna said. "And I am not lying when I am saying that James likes you too."

"James also likes teddy bears and homeless mutts." He said. "If anyone is gay it's him."

Jenna laughed.

"Again, stereotype." Jenna said. "I think he's quite manly. Many women find that a turn on. The big strong guy with the heart of gold."

"Great now I just might throw up."

"And I think you like it too." Jenna said. "You like that he can't seem to get away from you no matter how hard he tries. You want to be his one and only. You'll do everything you can to make sure he is close by."

Jenna heard the toilet flush and the sink run, but House didn't leave the bathroom.

"There's no shame in it Greg." Jenna said. "It's human nature. We all want someone who "completes" us. Yours just happens to have the same anatomical make up as you, that's all."

"I prefer your gender's anatomical make up."

"After all this time, didn't you guys ever really wonder why you go to such lengths for each other? Lengths that lovers more than friends cross.

"James and I are not gay. We are not in love with each other or harboring any sort of longing for each other! We both like to fondle women."

"I am not referring to just sex you know." Jenna argued. "And I am honestly not saying you are gay. James again just happens to be a man and so do you."

"Here let me check." House said. "Yup still full blooded male."

Jenna made a face.

"You really are an ass." Jenna said. "But it still doesn't dismiss the fact that you and James need to stop with the constant denial and just realize it already. You want him, he wants you. It doesn't mean you are gay or that you have to change who you are. It actually means you guys can start maybe living a life that is less of a battle, at least when it comes to love."

"You haven't faced enough life battles to understand me or James." House philosophized. "You may have graduated adult kindergarten but you still have a long way to go. Talk to us then about life when you have reached our ages."

Jenna sighed. Her cell phone beeped and she retrieved it.

"Well finish up in there because I am taking you home." Jenna said reading the message. "Cuttler is on his way to meet James, so I have to go too."

She didn't hear anything inside the bathroom.

"Greg?"

"Yeah, yeah hang on." He said. "Hey did you know they test hair products like frizz control serum on baby rabbits?"

Jenna's eyes widened.

"No, they don't and stay out of my stuff!"

In reality, House had just seen the bottle on the counter of the bathroom sink. He was actually sitting on the floor holding his forehead in his hand. His mind was going crazy with one thought.

"Wilson."

With that, House felt his heart stir in a way that he never felt before.

 


	17. Had It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing!!

The drive back to House and Wilson's apartment was uneventful. Jenna drove her deep red convertible with the top down, the fall air both chilling and refreshing. House said nothing. Jenna would glance over to him and saw him sitting there, his chin on his chest, eyes occasionally wandering. It was clear he was deep in thought and Jenna knew best not to disturb him. Thankfully, Wilson had emailed the directions to their apartment anyway, so she didn't need House as a navigator.

When they pulled up to the condo, House pulled himself out and was ready to go inside when he stopped. Jenna looked over at him and was about to ask why he wasn't moving when she saw what he was looking.

"I'm gonna getcha, I'm gonna getcha!"

Right in eye view was Wilson on the grassy area by the condo chasing the puppies who were bouncing and running beside him.

Wilson was dressed casually in jeans, light sweater, and sneakers laughing and smiling as the puppies yipped, explored, and stayed close to him.

"They really trust him." Jenna said.

House look over his shoulder.

"Those two are Molly's shyest and smallest pups." She said. "It's been hard to get them to stop trying to cower behind something or each other. They would cry and whine in fear a lot of time, especially after they were separated from their siblings and mother. But for some reason James just provides an air of comfort."

House didn't respond as he watched James scoop up a puppy and fall backwards onto the grass holding the puppy above his head. The other puppy proceeded then to crawl onto James's stomach. James just laughed and sat back up. House wondered when it was the last time James had really smiled and laughed so genuinely?

"He'd make a great father." Jenna said. "I'm surprised he isn't one now."

"You never met the "others"." House referenced James's ex-wives. "Trust me, you wouldn't something that's part James part whack job."

They watched, still unnoticed by James, as he scratched and petted each of the puppies who were panting happily away.

"Ever listen to Paul McCartney?" Jenna asked.

House didn't answer.

"A song he came out with a few years ago, called "The Fireman" it has a verse in it."

" _Sing His praises as you're sleeping_  
See the changes any wonder  
Feel the sense of childlike wonder"

"Sounds like McCartney." House said.

"Sounds like you and James." Jenna replied.

House sighed as Jenna walked past him. One of the puppies ran to greet her.

"Hey little Wilson!" Jenna said stretching her arms for the puppy. James meanwhile went up to greet her, with Holmes in his arms.

"He really likes to play!" James said. "This guy only lasts a few minutes, then he passes out."

He motioned to Holmes who nuzzled against his chest.

"Don't let him get too comfortable in your arms though." Jenna said. "Or else he'll get too used to being carried and will expect that."

James looked up to see House still lingering by Jenna's car.

"House!" He said jogging to meet his friend. "Where have you been?"

"Sorry mom." House mumbled. "Forgot I had a curfew."

"I had to run back to the hospital for a quick second and saw House was still there." Jenna added. "I offered him a ride home."

Wilson just shook his head as Holmes cracked a sleepy eye open and looked at Greg.

"So I take it you are still not letting go of this dog thing?" House asked.

James sighed.

"There are things I want in my life House." James said. "Maybe I can't have the white picket fence dream I thought I was made for, but there is nothing wrong with wanting pieces of it."

"Next you'll be wanting a wife again." House said. "Then finally will you succeed in conception and have a little you."

James shrugged.

"I'm getting older Greg." He said. "I can't keep waiting anymore. Maybe the right woman was just a fantasy for me. Maybe I just wasn't meant for marriage or kids."

House looked at his friend's sad face.

"Look, Jimmy." He said. "I could give you the whole, she will come along in time bit, but…you know I don't believe that crap."

"Yup."

House looked down at Holmes who was leaning forward trying to sniff him.

"What's it want?" House asked.

Wilson looked down at Holmes.

"He's just trying to get to know you."

"How did the hacking rug take to them?"

James smiled.

"I think Sarah had been around dogs when she was younger." James said. "She didn't run away or hiss, even when they both approached her. She let them sniff her, even lick her."

"Of course insulin sucker would go against my wishes." House grumbled. "They didn't bother Steve did they?"

House was a bit protective over his little rat.

James smiled.

"No, they didn't even notice him." He said. "His cage is too far up from them to get. Though I am sure we will have to move him before they get big enough to reach the cage."

"Move as in get rid of?" House asked annoyingly.

James looked at House in surprise.

"I wouldn't do that to you House." He said. "He's your pet and he means a lot to you. Steve has a home here just as much as I hope these dogs do."

"Yeah right, like when you wanted to reconnect with Sam, you had no problem getting rid of things to make extra space."

House of course was referring to himself.

James looked at House and a light bulb went off.

"Is that why you don't want me to have the puppies?" He asked. "Because you're afraid I am going to kick you out?"

"I didn't say that." House mumbled.

Wilson felt ashamed of himself.

"That was…really selfish of me House." He said. "I should have at least taken it slow with Sam or moved out myself instead of forcing you to leave. Of course I didn't listen to you when I should have and just ended up making another mistake."

He looked down at Holmes who had once again nodded off in his arms.

"But they are good puppies House." He said. "I don't want to see them in the shelter because they refuse to be separated. They deserve a good home and we or just I can care for both of them. Besides, we saved their mother. I would like to have a piece of that memory besides just being tucked away in my mind."

House didn't know what to say.

"See what Cuttler has to say." He said walking past James. "I'm going inside."

* * *

House would emerge from the bedroom after a quick shower to see James, Cuttler, and Jenna sitting on the couch with the puppies at their feet. The living room had a bit of a conversion with the addition of two large dog crates and some squeak toys around.

"Now, they are up to date on the injections for their age, but they are going to need their next round in about two months. Rabies and neutering come at about six months. So, you need to find yourself a good vet here or don't be afraid to make a trip up to the city. My office will be glad to do so!"

James smiled and agreed.

"We've got you supplied with their food, some of their toys, and their leashes." Cuttler said indicating a bag next to him. "They are a little timid when it comes to being out in unknown areas, so when you first start walking them try coaxing with a small treat or a toy to get them to move."

"What makes them so shy?" James asked. "I would think as puppies they would be rambunctious."

Jenna shrugged.

"They spent a good part of their life at the vet with mom." Jenna said. "They were around a lot of different noises, smells, and unfortunately it was hard to REALLY spend time with them when you have to tend to the other animals. I am starting to think too that they are not pure pits because of their size. For all we know, Molly could have had a rendevous with another breed. We only speculate that she was a part of a dog fighting ring, but she may have been a victim of a hoarder or just a stray since birth and ended up in the hands of some not so very kind people. Then again these two were basically the runts of the litter, and had to make their way through three stronger puppies for food and comfort. Don't be surprised if they are smaller and less outgoing than you anticipated."

She bent down to pet Holmes.

"But the timidity can easily be remedied with good training, which I recommend you get started with ASAP. I did a little investigating and found a good trainer at that pet store chain downtown. He doesn't believe in using pinch collars or tactics that seem more harm than good. He does group classes too, which is good to help puppies socialize with other dogs and people as well. Believe me, the sooner you start, the better off you'll be!"

Little Wilson began gnawing on a rubber bone interrupting everyone's talking.

"Oh yeah, and they are teething." Mason said. "There's some herbal spray in there that you can put on the things you don't want them chewing on. It's like biting into a lemon or grapefruit skin and all. It won't harm the dog at all, but definitely not something they want to repeatedly taste."

Holmes meanwhile decided to explore. Once again his snout caught a whiff of something else familiar.

"What do you want?" House whispered limping towards his bedroom after a quick detour to the kitchen to make a sandwich.

"Should I go get him?" James asked.

Jenna shook her head not looking at him.

"No." She said. "Let's see what happens."

Then Little Wilson, realizing his brother was gone, went off in search of him and of course went into the bedroom.

House meanwhile was climbing onto his bed. When he finally got himself situated he saw a pair of blue eyes staring up at him.

"What?" He asked. "I'm busy!"

The puppy continued to stare. Greg just ignored them until Holmes decided to be bold and stood up on his hind legs.

"No way, my food!" House growled. "Go bug Jimmy!"

Holmes just pawed at the comforter.

"No!" House scolded. "Down, bad boy, sit!"

Holmes whimpered but plunked his butt down on the floor. House raised his eyebrows.

"Smart move." He said quietly. He watched as Holmes laid down and then Little Wilson approached, sniffed, then plopped down next to his brother. House didn't understand it, but the three people overhearing him did.

* * *

Mason left later that afternoon and before she was about to leave Jenna handed a soft package to House.

"I nearly forgot about it." She said with a smile.

House humphed and tore it open. He soon found himself caressing the smooth material that was the leather jacket he had thought he had lost forever to Molly and the puppies.

"Did as you commanded." She said. "I found the best dry cleaners in all of Manhattan with the gentlest hands. Not only did they disinfect the jacket, they were able to bring it to what I think is runway quality. It cost me nearly my whole paycheck."

"Bitchin." House murmured as he slipped it on to make sure it still fit right. James then appeared from the kitchen where he had just fed the puppies. He saw the leather around House and the sight made him swoon.

"House?" He asked. "Is that your jacket?"

"The very one!" House said with a sly grin liking how James seemed suddenly flustered.

"Here is yours James." Jenna interrupted handing the other package in her hand. "Got them all cleaned up."

"You didn't have to do that Jenna." Wilson said.

Jenna shrugged with a smile.

"Least I could do." She said. "Well I gotta hit the road! I have to pack then head upstate to catch a Devils Game with some long lost friends. You guys take care and don't think you have heard the last of me. I will be making periodic calls and trips about the puppies."

She reached out to hug James.

"Thanks for everything Jenna." He said. "I promise we'll take good care of Holmes and Wilson."

"And each other." Jenna said with a smile.

James raised an eyebrow.

"Huh?"

"Like I said last night." She said with a wink. "You'll figure it out. Thanks James. This was not a regular business trip for me. I think I made some great friends out here too."

She then turned to House.

"Can I hug you or is that against your nature?" She asked him.

"Can I touch your boobs?"

"A handshake will do." Jenna said extending her hand. "Thanks Greg…for everything."

"Sure." He said giving her hand a slight grip. "And, talk with Stick Boy. He maybe a dork, but a dork who really seems to like you."

Jenna smiled.

"And don't you forget what we talked about either." She said. "About you and…you know."

With that she bid her goodbyes to James and Greg and James closed the door after watching her drive off. House meanwhile had moved to the orange couch intending to finally enjoy some peace and quiet.

"Who is Stick Boy?" James asked taking a seat next to him.

House paused. He had forgotten James had been there when Stick Boy was mentioned.

"Pet Nickname." House said. "Like I said…she's a sex kitten under all that lady like charm."

Wilson just shook his head in confusion and went to go check on the puppies in the kitchen.

* * *

The day passed quietly into evening with most of it being Wilson dog proofing the condo while House just sat in front of the television. The puppies still unsure of their new surroundings either followed James around or huddled in a corner trying to nap. James of course would make dinner that night and insisted that he and Greg eat in the kitchen instead of continuously messing up the ugly orange sofa with more food stains. When Greg hobbled in, James was not yet seated at the table, but was in fact busying himself getting the meal ready for the dogs.

"Come on puppies!" He said to the little duo in the living room. He opened the large bag of dry food and when that sound hit Holmes's ears, the puppy needed no more introduction than that. He in he came running, slipping and sliding on the linoleum until he ended up into a heap at Wilson's feet.

"Aww are you okay?" James said with laughter in his voice as he bent down to pet the dog. The puppy just stood back up on wobbly legs that began sliding out from under him again. Just then Wilson appeared and he too of course started to slip when his paws hit the smooth floor. James could stop chuckling as he coaxed the puppy to come forward.

"I guess I am going to need to reinforce the floor for these guys, so they don't become afraid of coming in here."

House said nothing as he ate. Finally Little Wilson, whimpering just a bit, slowly made his way to James where he received a loving pet and a bowl of dog food and water right next to his brother who was already going at his meal. With the puppies now occupied for a bit James sat down to eat his dinner.

"I really like having them here." He said to House.

"It's not even been a day." House said. "You'll change your tune."

"Who says?"

"Why have you regressed back to a kid with a doggie in the window obsession?" House asked. "Are you sure you are not experiencing a mid-life crisis. Why couldn't you just be like every other forty something and buy a fancy car and hit on women who barely passed the statutory rape limitation?"

"I am not having a crisis." Wilson said. "People at any age can have a pet, so why can't I?"

"Two pitbulls though? Why not something that fits more your style, like a Maltese, or a teacup poodle."

Wilson rolled his eyes.

"As much as you try to debase my masculinity, I actually have always preferred large dogs." He said. "I honestly thought you wouldn't mind them either."

House raised an eyebrow.

"What were you smoking when you came up with that idea?"

James shrugged.

"Pit bulls are thought of as tough dogs and you like to act like a tough guy." He said. "Something to add to your image I guess."

House looked over to the dogs who were gobbling away at their dinner.

"Oh yeah, those two will really add to my image." He said.

Wilson too looked over at the pups.

"I think we will like having them here." He said. "It won't feel so, isolated."

House gave him a look.

"Isolated how?"

James sighed.

"I just like having the idea that I have more going on than just the hospital, coming home, and sleeping. At least now maybe I'll have a bit more enthusiasm leaving the condo so they can go for a walk or to obedience class. Maybe if they do really well, I'll see about getting them involved in therapy training."

He looked over House.

"I just want my life to have a bit more meaning." He said.

"You're one of the best oncologists in the country." House said putting down his fork. "How does that not make your life meaningful?"

"It does." He said. "But I keep feeling these empty spaces, like things are missing. Sure I love my career, but there is more to life too."

He looked over at House and chuckled.

"That's partly the reason I envy you."

"Oh yeah, my life…meaningful." House said sarcastically as he got up from the table. "Really a thing of envy."

"It is though." James said. "I told you that I envied the fact you are not afraid. If you want to do something, you do it. You don't care who you piss off, you don't care who is watching, you just go for it."

"Hence why I have been in both rehab and jail."

James began clearing the table.

"Everyone faces consequences for their actions." He said. "But yours have not been all bad…or illegal. You face fear all the time and never let it consume you."

"I thought everyone hated that."

"That's the consequence." James said as he loaded the dishwasher. "Not everyone accepts who you are. That's what scares me, not being accepted. I couldn't gain the acceptance of my wives and that's why I am here at forty two, still single, three times divorced, no kids, but at least I have my royal ass of a friend for twenty years and now two dogs to try to fulfill something. Maybe not the primrose path, but definitely a path somewhere."

James smirked at House who smirked back. James then knelt down to focus on the puppies. They were finished with their meal and were due for a bathroom break. James wanted to see if he could get the puppies to try the outdoors first so he led them outside.

House meanwhile went to the piano. He lost himself in a moment of blues as he thought about what James and Jenna had talked to him about. House could understood James's pain. He had been groomed since birth to be the all around good son and that love of another is the ultimate goal. House had been groomed to hide because no one would love him for who he was, hell his unsuspecting non-biological father made sure of that. It was all conditioned responses. For James, everything had to be a certain way. For House, everything had to stay out of his way.

House then thought about what Jenna had mentioned, about how he and James were…ick…in love with each other. How was that possible? What he felt for James he definitely didn't feel for Stacy, who he loved wholeheartedly. But Stacy had wanted more. The room in his life she wanted was something that House couldn't do. He wasn't ready for that, not even after five years, especially not after the infarction. His life had taken a sudden turn that had brought along chronic leg pain, a limp, and a cane. It was a disability that could have easily taken control over him, but he needed to prove it wrong. To prove he could still be a doctor, a hell of a doctor, to bury a piece of hope inside of him that he could walk properly again one day. To prove that he was not defeated and stop being who he was because of this new unwelcome addition. This new battle was what drove Stacy away, what drove a lot of people away.

Except Wilson.

House changed songs.

Wilson always stood on the sidelines, watching him fight day to day with his anger, annoyance, pain. When the battle was over, Wilson would be there with a pat on the back and a beer in his hand. Other times it was a prescription slip and a warning. Once it had been abandonment. Yet…he always came back with that boyish grin that he always tried to conceal under a hard scolding face. Jenna had questioned House's feelings for James, but what about James's feelings for him? Was it merely pity that had manifested into James. No, because if it was pity House would have done everything to get rid of him, hence why a lot of people were not in his life right now. James wasn't a stupid man, if he wanted to get rid of House, he could, no matter how much or how crafty Greg would try to get back in. So why?

' _Why, why why?"_

House slammed the keys down on the piano. He then heard the back door open and close and the sound of tiny claws on the linoleum.

"Good boys!" Wilson said happily as the puppies bounded into the living room with Wilson following behind them. His smile faded when he saw Greg's face.

"House, you okay?" He asked.

Greg sighed.

"Sit down." He said. "We need to talk."


	18. Solving the Case

The look on House's face made Wilson slightly nervous as he took a seat on the couch. The puppies fell down at his feet.

"What do we need to talk about?" James asked.

House looked him right in the eyes.

"Why do you stay with me?"

James gave him a look.

"What do you mean?"

"Answer the question."

James shrugged.

"You're my friend." He said. "Plus it's cheaper having roommates."

His attempt at humor did not move House.

"Jimmy, cut the crap." He said. "I'm the last person you should be hanging around and yet you do. You're the only one that puts up with me. Who REALLY knows me more than any woman I have been with, even Stacy."

James stared at House.

"What brought this on?" He asked.

"And again I say, answer the question."

James narrowed his eyes.

"I better not be some charity case for you because you have plenty be it a patient, a girlfriend, a wife, an ex-wife." Greg said.

"I don't consider you a charity case." Wilson argued. "You're my best friend, that's all."

House sighed. This was not getting anywhere.

"Why do you put up with me then House?" James asked out of the blue. "I'm your polar opposite. I'm the "Wonder Boy Oncologist" with serial marriages and beliefs that good exists in the world. By all accounts you should never had let me into your inner circle."

House tapped his finger against the piano wood.

"The reason I put up with you is because you are not boring." He rehashed. "You try to be the superhero, but you have your villainous moments. Be it a bar in New Orleans to a funeral home window, you let out your true self. You're just as hard assed as I am. What can I say, you're my partner in crime."

Wilson had to chuckle at that. A few years earlier he might have scoffed the idea, but now he kinda enjoyed it.

"Guess so." Wilson said.

House was taken aback when indeed Wilson was not arguing back with him.

"And you like it." He ventured waiting for a retort.

Wilson narrowed his eyes.

"Well, I don't honestly enjoy putting my career or life on the line, but I do enjoy living a little bit on the edge."

That gave House a bit more leeway.

"Speaking of which, why do you do that?"

"Live life on the edge?" James asked.

"Put things on the line, like when it comes to me?" House asked. "Like with Tritter or Vogler."

Wilson for some reason couldn't respond.

"Well?"

"Cuddy did too" Was the only answer he could come up with.

"Cuddy's also had me fire one of my staff, put me in jail and lots of other not so fun stuff when I have gotten on her bad side. You however, just know how to give a good right hook and then let things go back to the way they are."

"Again you're my friend and I am not going to leave a good job just because my friend can be an ass."

Wilson also looked him straight in the eye.

"Besides, you're not exactly easy to get rid of, what with your secret stash of private investigators, what on earth possessed you to hire one?"

House made a face.

"It's my way of showing concern."

"I didn't want to see you."

"But you took me to my father's funeral."

"It was your mother's idea."

"But she is related to me and you could have easily said no after what had happened with Amber, so why?"

Wilson suddenly couldn't find a reason why. It was true. He was still royally pissed at House. By all accounts, just because Mrs. House called for a favor didn't mean it was his responsibility. She was a sweet woman, but it was her and her son's issue. By all accounts Cuddy could have easily drugged House then have someone else like Chase take him to the funeral. True, he might not have actually made it to the funeral because only James knew how to handle House a little bit more. But, why did it always have to be on his shoulders? More importantly, why did he care so much?

"I did it for your mom."

"You hardly know my mom."

"I got to know her a little over the years." James said.

"Not that much."

"Because you would have regretted not going." James tried.

"Right, not going to the funeral of the man who would beat me senseless who wasn't even my biological father would throw me into turmoil. Jimmy, I wanted to spit on his grave, not give his freakin eulogy."

"You evened it out by clipping off a piece of his ear to do a DNA test."

And once again they reached a stalemate. House had no idea what do and Wilson was just as confused. Suddenly a whine and a tug interrupted House's thoughts. Holmes decided that House's loose sweat pant leg was a fun tug toy.

"Hey!" House said. "Knock it off!"

"Holmes no." Wilson said in a scolding yet gentle voice. But Holmes was having none of it. He had his little gums on Greg's leg, thankfully not his bad one, and was not letting go.

House got annoyed and leaned down just as Wilson knelt to get to the puppy, and ended up knocking the sides of their heads together with a loud enough "thunk" and House found himself on the floor.

"Ow, dammit!" House yelled while James groaned and rubbed his head. Holmes meanwhile made a run for it before anyone could get their hands on him. House was sitting on the floor right next to Wilson. They turned to one another. House knew by the puppy dog chocolate sweetness of James's eyes and his sheepish smile that he knew there was no other way around it to solve this mystery, but to dive right in.

So he did…

James didn't know what hit him until a pair of slightly rough lips quickly attacked his then pulled away.

"Dammit." House whispered. "I knew it."

James meanwhile turned beet red and shook his head. All coherent thought exiting his brain.

"Knew it?" He said. "You just…why did…huh!"

House meanwhile just shrugged and attempted to stand up.

"What just happened here?" Wilson yelled as he struggled to his own feet.

"An answer to a question that has been plaguing my mind." House said as he tried to escape.

"What question would constitute in you kissing me?"

"Whether or not these last twenty years have meant more than I originally thought they did."

James grabbed his arm.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

House looked once again into James's eyes.

"Let's face it Jimmy." Greg said quietly. "We are not normal friends."

James made a face.

"Well that's obvious." He said. "And not a good answer."

"Then answer it yourself." House said. "Kiss me."

James's face contorted into shock.

"What?"

House took a step forward.

"Kiss me."

"Why the hell would I kiss you?" James exclaimed.

"Because I want you too." House said. "To prove my point."

James just shook his head.

"No."

"Wuss." House snorted.

James pointed a finger at him.

"You know I am not a wuss and I don't even know what you are trying to prove."

House sighed in annoyance.

"I am trying to prove that you and I are not like everyone else and that this stupid tap dance has gone on long enough! So let's just get it over with already!"

"Get what over with?" James yelled. "I don't know what you are talking about?"

House growled.

"WHY THE HELL DO I HAVE TO DO EVERYTHING!"

He grabbed James's head and smashed his lips against his own and made sure not let James go. At first he struggled but House applied enough pressure and sweetness that he felt Wilson's body go slack and his own mouth respond.

After what seemed like an eternity James pulled away with a gasp. Both men were panting and red in the face, their fists still locked in each others shirt sleeves.

"You…you son of a bitch." Wilson cursed.

"Yeah." House said. "But I'm not sorry."

James once again closed the space between them.

"It's not one of your jokes." He whispered. "You are serious, aren't you?"

House didn't respond, but his eyes said it all.

James licked his lips, feeling defeated.

"I hate you." He whispered then slowly began kissing House with the same intensity again. "God I hate you."

"Same here." House responded on James's lips as the passionate embrace began once more.

House had solved the case.


	19. Now What?

"Well…that…was…"

"Different?"

"I..I guess that is the word for it."

House and Wilson lay sprawled on the carrot orange couch, practically intertwined. Their passionate kissing led to their bodies shuffling then falling across the couch to proceed in an intense make out session. They were still dressed, their hands had not ventured below the belt, though tentatively both had explored underneath the others shirts, caressing skin…skin that was flatter, rougher, and oh so arousing.

Now Wilson lay across House's chest while House's fingers threaded through his hair, his other hand on rubbing James's back. James meanwhile had his arm wrapped around House's chest, his hands gently caressing Greg's ear, hair and cheek.

"I feel like such a girl." He uttered.

"You are one." House teased.

"Shut up, you know what I mean."

"Trust me, the things you do with your mouth and hands are nothing I have never experienced with a woman, so don't feel like your masculinity has dipped just because we are practically spooning each other."

He then eyed James.

"Besides I have a feeling those aren't your house keys poking me in the thigh and if I felt THAT with a woman in the past I would have made a run for it before I paid her."

James made a face that soon broke out into a chuckle. Even Greg couldn't help himself from letting a smile twitch his lips.

"Aside from it being different." James said. "Did you…enjoy it?"

"Better question would be did I enjoy you?"

James swallowed a little. House could sense the nervousness in Wilson and sighed.

"Relax Jimmy." He said. "You are definitely the King of Necking."

James calmed a bit. Everything was so new, he could hardly believe it, and for the first time in his life he didn't doubt it or question it.

"You are not so bad yourself." James responded. "So what happens now?"

House shrugged as he ran his palm along James's back.

"I think everything stays the same." House responded. "Nothing has to change."

"It can't you know." James said.

"We are just adding making out and probably hot, sweaty, naughty sex into the equation. The rest of the time I'll still be the bastard and you'll still be the wonder boy."

"We haven't had sex yet." James said a little apprehension in his voice.

"Hurray for being reborn virgins."

"Sex can change things." James said. "It has dynamic effects on relationships."

House rolled his eyes.

"You're afraid its going to suck aren't you?"

"I'm afraid of a lot of things." James said.

"You weren't afraid about twenty minutes ago when your tongue was down my throat."

James sat up and rubbed his eyes, suddenly feeling very tired.

"There are a lot of things that I have to come to terms with." He said. "What we just did…was the first step."

"You're going to turn our budding relationship into an Alcoholics Anonymous Meeting!" House whined. "Does that mean I have to wait until all eleven steps have been achieved before I can screw you?"

James glared.

"Who's screwing who here?" James said. "If we are going to go further in this here, then we are equals AND that includes the bedroom. And while we are on the subject of budding relationship; are we now…significant others, partners? Do we tell our parents? What about work?"

House crossed his arms above his head.

"God all we did was make out and now you are planning our future! Can't you just let things flow?" House said. He had had enough of this seriousness. Right now he was in an afterglow that didn't even involve full blown sex or Vicodin high. He had solved his biggest case yet, his feelings for James Wilson, who he had discovered felt the same about him and established it in a physical near sexual manner. It was almost a giddy sort of feeling, though House wouldn't admit it of course.

James meanwhile was still nervous. He had just experienced something life altering. Did he regret it? Absolutely not. Did he want it to continue and develop? Very much so. But while he could have it all in this one little loft on Baker Street there was still a big frightening world out there that may not accept it with open arms. A world he had been fighting with to accept him.

 _"Am I doing the right thing?"_  He looked over at House whose eyes were closed and a small smile on his lips.

Suddenly without warning, Puppy Wilson leapt onto House's chest. Greg jumped, gasping, the air pretty much knocked out of him.

"These stupid mutts!" He growled. Little Wilson just cocked his head and then proceeded to lick Greg's chin.

"Ugh, gah, ahhhh!" House said. He would have grabbed the puppy by the scruff of the neck and dropped him down on the floor had he not seen Wilson smiling his sweetest smile and laughing.

"Someone wants attention." James said. "It's their first night here and he's probably scared."

Little Wilson just yawned and laid down on Greg's chest.

"Aww." James said. "If I had a camera-"

"I'd beat you to death before the flash went off."

James just smiled as Greg didn't have to heart to take the now dozing puppy off his chest. He then heard a whine and looked down to see Holmes staring up at him with big blue sad eyes.

"Come here you." He said happily lifting the puppy into his arms. Then he lay back down onto his side still cradling Holmes, but cuddling into Greg and Little Wilson.

"Now we are really acting like girls." House said once again moving his arm to wrap around James's shoulders.

"Didn't someone just say go with the flow?"

James looked once again at Greg.

"House?"

"Hm?"

"Will you ever tell me why you didn't want the puppies?" He asked as he felt Holmes fall asleep in his arms. "The real reason why?"

For awhile House didn't respond, but didn't remove his arm from James either. James once again placed his cheek on Greg's chest watching Little Wilson snore happily away as Greg's breathing rocked him to sleep.

"My dad thought I was being weak when I came home crying after being teased by some kids." He whispered. "So as punishment and to teach me how to be a man he took me to the base and had me do a round of boot camp training. Then he locked me in the room that night with this stray mutt that the soldiers had hidden away as a pet slash training aid. The higher ups were going to get rid of them, but dad thought I was the better person to do the job. He gave me a small pistol then locked me in the room with the dog. Threatened to beat the crap out of me if he didn't come back to a dead dog by morning."

James looked up at him.

"He wanted you to kill the dog?"

House shrugged.

"Said I had to learn to defend myself." House said. "What better way to do it then revert back to Nazi training tactics."

James felt his heart drop to his stomach.

"The dog wasn't exactly Lassie either." House said. "He was chained up, growling, starved, and looked like the soldiers had also given it a few beatings here and there. I was pretty damn scared. When I approached it, his teeth snapped at my arm and left puncture wounds. I wasn't in the best of shape either having been up since dawn doing boot camp, eating soup that was probably one step above gruel, and then roomed with a pissed off canine."

James wrapped an arm around Greg.

"You ended up killing it didn't you?"

House sighed.

"It lunged at me, I blindly shot, there was a shriek, and I ended up spending the night with a dead, bleeding dog until the Colonel let me out at dawn."

The two were quiet for what felt like hours.

"I am so glad you aren't biologically your father's son." James whispered. "The man was sick."

"Finally something we agree on."

"But these puppies aren't that dog and you are not your father House." James said. "You have nothing to be afraid of and they are not afraid of you. You can't keep living in the past, you have to try to move forward."

"I already do."

"But you have to accept it when things change, like your leg, like us."

Greg eyed James.

"People who live in glass houses Jimmy." House said. "You have to accept change as well. You can't keep trying to be someone you are not, as cliché and dumb as that saying is."

James sighed knowing House was right.

"Guess we have a lot of figuring out to do." James said.

House gently lifted Little Wilson and put him on the ground.

"Well duh." House said. "But no one says we can't have fun while trying to figure this out."

House smiled slyly, pried Holmes from James's arms and placed the puppy on the floor next to his brother. He then captured James's lips in his own and pulled the younger man on top of him.

"Who cares what the world wants Jimmy." House murmured in James's ear. "When we have what we both want, right here, right now."

James could only blissfully sigh as Greg laved his neck and then pulled his face down to Greg's.

"But you tell anyone I spout romance, I'll deny it and then hunt you down." House said with mock seriousness.

James looked into Greg's eyes, laughed, and let himself be carried away by another kiss.

* * *

The next day found them still on the couch and the sounds of whining puppies. House awoke first and eyed the crates where Wilson had placed them earlier that night before he was back in House's arms watching TV and sharing lazy kisses.

House groaned seeing Holmes and Little Wilson pawing at their crates, obviously in need of a bathroom break.

"Jimmy." Greg said poking James.

"Mm." James mumbled then snuggled tighter in House's chest.

"Hey!" House said poking him harder. "Wake up. The dogs have to crap!"

James opened his eyes slowly.

"Okay." He said stretching. "I got them." He pried himself from House's grip and shuffled over to the pups.

"Hey guys!" He said sleepily. "Wanna go out?"

He unlocked the crates and scooped each pup into his arms.

"Man you guys are getting heavy." He said with a smile. "Come on let's go outside. Then we'll have breakfast."

"God you are so gay." House mumbled, but he couldn't keep himself from smiling lightly as he sat up from the couch. The night before had been fantastic. Sure, it had the makings of a preteen movie given the fact that they did not have sex. Not normal for the continuation of a make out session for Greg or James. But neither man was complaining. The slow pace was a fresh breeze to their usual full speed ahead to heavy commitment when it came to other relationships. It was different, and for once a good different.

A light brush of lips against his cheek snapped House out of his thinking. He looked up to see James blushing lightly, smiling, but his eyes were full of worry obviously about what happened last night.

"I repeat." Greg said. "So gay."

"Well I could have just smacked you over the head with your cane to get your attention, but I don't want to make a visit to the hospital on my day off." He said. "I was just about to make breakfast, any requests?"

House got a devilish gleam in his eye.

"Well you on a silver platter would be nice, but I'll settle for pancakes."

Wilson's light blush went to full tomato.

"So you don't regret last night?" He asked with a slight gulp. "Because I sure don't!"

"When do I regret anything?"

Wilson eyed him.

"Okay, yeah don't answer that." House said. "But as far as last night goes, yes I was happy playing tonsil hockey with you and would like to do it again sometime."

He then looked at Wilson.

"And I thought you'd be the one going through severe panic about what we did. You being the good, obedient, little oncologist you are. Why there you are kissing a man! Preposterous!"

James laughed at House's dramatic flair.

"Well, maybe I just have decided to see where life takes me instead of letting someone else have complete control over the reigns." He said.

"Damn, so much for turning you into my robotic sex slave." House said. "All my dreams of mind control with you as my test dummy washed away!"

"Haven't I always been your test dummy?" James asked laughing. "And speaking of slave, how often do I cook and clean and you don't pay me for that you cheapskate!"

"I pay by accepting you into my sanctum!" House said. He then looked at Wilson, noticing a difference in his best friend. House was good gauging emotions no matter how hard people tried to hide them. James was normally so uptight, so concerned. But, right now he looked…relaxed. For once he seemed genuinely happy.

"And now your employer requires his breakfast!" House said. "Hop to it!"

James rolled his eyes, but sauntered off to the kitchen, unaware that House was still staring.

 _"Those nurses were right."_  He thought happily.  _"He does have a nice ass."_

* * *

The next few days found James toying with an idea while he sat at his desk, a pen twirling in his fingers. His and Greg's levels of intimacy were reaching a critical status. While they did not have sex, their make out sessions were becoming hotter and hotter. Unfortunately, exhaustion would rear its ugly head before either man could go further. They had spent that Monday morning lounging around. James had requested that day off at the last minute when the puppies came into his care and House angrily agreed that he should have the same privilege after being subjected to the prank. Cuddy didn't see a problem with it, figuring James could accept that as her apology for being in on the joke. She also reasoned that giving House the day off thinking it would keep him from terrorizing the hospital in retaliation for said joke. He didn't have a case anyway.

Unfortunately, that bliss would not last. House got a call about a new patient with bizarre symptoms and had to practically be dragged kicking and screaming to the hospital by his ducklings. He came home late that night to James fast asleep in his own bed. House retreated to his own room deciding not to disturb the man. Once Wednesday rolled around, both would be pulling long hours at the hospital and while they still made a little time for each other, it was not long before the need for sleep would come calling..

Their busy schedules did help keep their newfound relationship under wraps. The hospital was a sieve for gossip and if someone got the slightest hint of a change in one's personal life, the news would spread throughout the staff faster than an internet tabloid could post. Right now, both were happy to keep it to themselves rather than having a barrage of questions and comments thrown at them.

James knew it couldn't last and he wanted to enjoy the peace as much as possible. However, with the fire of lust growing he knew he couldn't keep it hidden much longer. But, he didn't want it to be some tawdry thing. He was a romantic by all accounts and even though he was with House, one of the most anti-romantic people around, he still wanted their relationship to have a sweet aspect.

Throwing down his pen, he looked at his watch. It was near the end of the day. Supposedly, House had diagnosed the patient and started them on a treatment, so by now House would leave the hospital and go home. He had brought his motorcycle today, wanting to get the last few miles out of it before it was stored away for the upcoming winter.

Mustering up all of his courage James headed to House's office where indeed Greg was packing up for the day. He marched in there and shut the door. Greg looked up.

"Something wrong?" House asked seeing the anxious look on James's face.

"No…not exactly." James said nervously.

"Better not be serious." He said zipping his backpack. "I just punched out and so far my patient is on the mend. If you are not coming home then the mutts stay in their crate until you are back. I am not taking them out. Call Nora or that teenage PETA wannabe in 243 to puppy sit."

"It's not about a patient or the puppies."

"Then…what?" House asked.

"I was thinking." James said licking his suddenly dry lips. "Or rather wondering…that…you and I should…"

He felt the words seize up. Never in his life had he had this much trouble with women. Why was it so hard now?

"There are a lot of things I think we should do." House said. "Most of them rated NC-17."

Then James remembered who he was talking too.

"Well I was thinking we should go on a date!" James exclaimed. "Tomorrow night. We are going on a date!"

 


	20. Passion

House was enjoying this. James was squirming like a teenaged boy on his very first date, which, in fact, was true in this case.

"A date huh?" He had said the day before.

"Yeah." James answered nervously. "I figured you know…after the week we have had…and you solving your case and all…we could treat ourselves. We clock out and head straight over before the crowds."

House just shrugged and continued packing. James suddenly felt really stupid.

"Okay." House said nonchalantly.

James's heart leapt.

"Really?" He asked.

"As long as you're paying." House said. "But it better not be some fancy dinner you took your exes to and force me to wear a suit or give me flowers."

James chuckled a bit.

"As long as you don't force me to do the same and yes I will pay…as always. I was just thinking we could just go to that little pub near the loft. I hear they have some good food too."

"Alright then." House said.

"Great." James said. "I have to stay late tonight, but there's some leftovers in the fridge."

"Thanks mom." House said brushing past Wilson, but not without giving a quick peck on his cheek leaving the oncologist in a joyful mood and House in a relaxed state for the rest of the evening.

But now, Wilson felt the exact opposite as he sipped his beer unable to say a word. He was nervous and confused as he picked at his pub food. He wanted tonight to be THE night, but didn't know how to go about doing it. It wasn't too hard for him to seduce women, but men were a whole other story having never exactly had the experience. He had questioned his sexuality from time to time, but often brushed it off as either an overworked mind or a lonely libido while going through a long phase of being single.

House, meanwhile, was completely aware of James's attempt at seducing him. Hell, he welcomed it. He wanted Wilson in his bed, his arms. He didn't mind giving Wilson the chance to do the work to get to that stage though. He just didn't expect James to be such a wreck though. It was endearing, charming.

"What are you thinking about?" House asked him finally when the silence became too much.

James looked up at him and licked his lips.

"Nothing in particular." He said. "Just trying not to think after a long week."

Greg took a drink from his beer bottle.

"More like you are thinking about how you can't wait to get me home so you can charm the pants off of me, literally."

James nearly dropped his drink.

"I know that's what you are thinking." House said with a sly grin. "Or something dirtier that I would rather not say around the polite company here."

James knew he was defeated.

"Since when do you care?" He asked quietly. "You live to embarrass me."

House shrugged.

"The promise of sex trumps seeing you squirm, which you are doing enough of right now. Relax okay, if you are not ready then you are not ready."

"It's not that!" Wilson argued. "I am ready. I'm just a bit old fashioned in my thinking I guess. I've never been in a relationship with another man before, I don't exactly know how to make this go."

"Aw Jimmy, are you saying you want to be my boyfriend?" House said in his usual mocking tone and of course sending James into full blown blush and hang his head in embarrassment.

"Because if you were, I might just say yes."

Wilson raised his eyebrows in surprise, unable to speak.

"Although I think we already established it." House continued. "Hell, we've been an unofficial couple for the last twenty years, we just haven't consummated it."

"Kind of like an arranged marriage." Wilson added.

"Except you are totally the wife." House chided.

"Talk like that won't get you anywhere, you realize." Wilson said slyly. "If you are asking we genuinely make this official."

He leaned in closer feeling a bit bold.

"And if you want to consummate it tonight."

Now it was House's turn to blush as James's soft breath tickled his ear.

"Is this how you get all your dates in bed?" House asked.

Wilson shrugged.

"You are not like all of my dates." He said. "And I don't want it to be all about sex. I don't want a 'friends with benefits' thing, especially…not with you."

House was silent as James continued.

"I don't want to lose twenty years of probably the best and worst relationship I have ever been in. I don't want to lose you."

House looked at James. The oncologist's looked a bit embarrassed baring his soul. He knew James was expecting a snide remark. A direct hit to the ego. But in all of his brilliant joke making mind, nothing came to him. In fact, he felt quite humbled. James's presence in his life had been a constant. When James left after Amber's death, when House went to jail, all of the times they pushed and pulled each other away, some sort of force always brought them back to each other. No matter how much anger or pain the other felt, it would always diminish back to the old stand by.

_"He needs me."_

Though what that truly meant deep down.

_"I need him."_

And neither man was lying.

House polished off his beer, then hailed a waitress.

"Check." He said.

He then looked at James.

"I'm ready to go home." He said.

James stared for a moment, then pulled out his wallet.

* * *

They entered the dark apartment and James flipped on the light. The puppies stirred from their crates and began whining and pawing at the bars. James immediately went and knelt to each crate to greet the puppies, but not let them out. In retrospect it was his way of trying to calm himself. He felt genuinely nervous and had no clue what was going to happen from this point on.

But Greg did. He hobbled over to James after a few moments and laid a hand on his shoulder. James paused then looked up at him with worried, wide brown eyes. Greg then extended his hand and helped James to his feet. With a deep breath and a shot of courage Greg leaned in and kissed James warmly. James responded by opening his mouth a little more and wrapping his arms around House. The kisses soon became more frantic as did their embraces and heat began pooling around them. House broke away from the kiss panting lightly and looked at James. His skin and lips were red and he could feel James slightly shaking in his arms.

Desire coursed through House like a runaway train.

He leaned in again and kissed James, not sparing anything on intensity. He wanted to devour the younger man in his arms. Taste and feel every bit of him and he wanted it now. He continued kissing James as he began pulling him toward his bedroom. When they got to the foot of the bed, House began pulling James's jacket off. James released his arms from Greg's body and allowed his jacket to fall to the floor. With trembling fingers he did the same to Greg's leather jacket. He unzipped it and then too it joined James's on the floor. He looked at Greg, wearing his t-shirt and jeans. His blue eyes electrified yet surprisingly kind. His skin feeling soft yet toned. A braver man or woman would have immediately pounced. James felt like running away. This was too much.

Greg sensed James's fear and placed his forehead on Jimmy's trying to soothe his anxiety.

"Why are you so scared?" He asked quietly.

"Because I don't want to change us." James whispered. "What if we are making a mistake? I don't know what you want or what to do."

House kissed James's forehead lightly and inhaled the scent of his hair.

"What do you want?" He responded holding James's face in his hands.

James stared at him directly in the eye.

"I want you." He said. "I don't care how. I just don't want to hurt you in someway."

House smirked.

"If I thought you would," House said. "Then I wouldn't ask you to take me."

James's head shot up in astonishment.

"What?"

House once again smirked and decided that it was time to heat things up again. He began applying passionate kisses to James's neck.

"I want you to do it." He said working on James's shirt buttons. "Basically I am answering your question."

James was too lost in the feelings coursing through his body and he began to stutter.

"You, mmm, you can, uhh, to me." James tried to say as he began to tangle his hands in Greg's hair.

House's hands dove inside and slipped under the t-shirt he had worn underneath the button up.

"Oh I plan to." House said nipping James's ear. "But I am a greedy guy."

"Huh?"

"I want you. I want to get high on you." House said huskily. "By having you penetrate me and feel you bring me to new heights with that instrument in your pants many of your conquered nurses and exes say you use quite well, that will be the ultimate fix for me. I would have thought you at least studied up on gay sex Mr. Boyscout."

James was too far gone now. The feeling of Greg's strong hands caressing up and down his chest and the dirty talk he had just heard in his ear had his head swimming.

"Oh god." Was all he could muster.

House took that as his cue. He removed James's shirt swiftly then did the same to his own. He then pulled James down alongside him on the bed and the passion continued. Kisses ventured further from lips to neck to ears then down to chests and stomachs. Both men were gasping, biting back moans.

House decided to venture further down and began lightly kneading the obvious bulge in James's pants.

That made James lose all resolve and he threw his head back and let out a gratuitous moan. House took that as permission to unbutton then unzip the slacks and pull them down. Once they hit the floor, House sat up as best as his bad leg would let him and looked down at James.

The younger man was clad in only his navy blue boxers, skin flushed, brown hair slightly in disarray, eyes dilated and shining.

"Damn." House found himself uttering.

"What?" James asked licking his kiss bruised lips.

"Would you punch me if I said you were friggin hot." House asked.

James grinned.

"Compliments were never your strong suit." He said with a laugh and sat up. Now it was his turn to gaze. While House had a good ten years on James and was slightly past fifty, the man sure didn't look it. Of course he had the typical signs of age, a few wrinkles here and there, a gray hair or two, but the man was all tone and muscle. Wearing just his jeans House looked unbelievably sexy. The bad boy aura was exuding off of him and James was drawn in. He moved in to unbuckle House's pants but could see the look of apprehension on House's face.

"It doesn't matter you know." He said quietly. "The scar. I've seen it before. It doesn't change the fact that you still are an attractive person."

"I'm not worried about that." House said defiantly. "I know I am killer looking." But of course Wilson could see he was lying. James sat up on knees and cupped House's face in his hands.

"Would you let me?" He asked. "I know Cuddy did, but I would really like to."

House looked at James knowing full well what he was asking. James wanted to see the scar. To touch it, feel it, let it really sink into him that this was a part of House and it was a part that affected him deeply. All of his drug abuse, the incredible pain, the depression, the rage, the loneliness, all consisted from that one ghastly imperfection on his leg. Stacy tried to ignore it, pretended that it was not something that mattered even though the damage was done the day she signed the medical consent forms. Cuddy had kissed it, touched it, made him think that it was something that could be rectified by their relationship, but that became a terrible mistake as time would tell. Everything bad for nearly a decade all fell back to that stupid infarction one way or another.

"I am not Stacy." Wilson said as if reading his thoughts and subconsciously spooking the crap out of him. "And I am not Cuddy. I don't want to try to make you something you are not. God knows I have tried, but the fact remains that we are here together on your bed, about to…well...

"Get it on?" House said not helping himself.

James glared, but smiled.

"I was going to say make love, but then I'd probably get an earful of how girly that sounded. But I want this, and I want you. Can you open that Fort Knox like box of secrets you have inside of you and reveal this one, just to me, please?"

House stared at those pleading puppy dog brown eyes and felt himself cower to them.

 _"God when did I get so soft?"_  He thought as he laid back down on the bed and slowly removed his jeans. James watched in a silent yet admired fashion as the denim came down his right leg. As they moved past his thigh, House out of habit put his hand across the scar and kicked the jeans off of his legs. James frowned in understanding as House suddenly felt very self-conscious. He turned his head away when he felt James's strong hand lock with the one hiding his scar. James then put his head on House's chest, his hair just below his chin. He then feathered kisses around his neck and chest. House trying to be brace moved their hands away from the scar. Wilson just continued covering him in sweet kisses going further down to his stomach, even going so far as to peck the obvious tent pole in House's red plaid boxers. When he got to House's thigh he stopped. House froze.

James looked at the puckered pink flesh, the remnants of stitches and a deep, long incision in wonder. Then he gently caressed it with his fingertips like one would with a kitten. He then leaned down and began lightly kissing it, kneading the constantly aching muscle with his hands.

House tilted his head back slightly as the relaxing and also very arousing sensation took over him. He didn't even remember feeling that way when Cuddy did it. Sure it was hot and alluring, but with James it was a whole other story. It was deeper, more meaningful and definitely erotic.

Even more so when James began to kiss his whole body again in that achingly tender way to the point Greg couldn't take it anymore. When James came back up to his chest, Greg took the elastic on James's boxers and began to pull them down. James stilled for a bit, but let himself be completely exposed.

House stopped for a moment to admire the view.

"Why any woman would dump you when you are sporting THAT is truly beyond me."

James looked down quickly and then blushed.

"I'm just a regular guy." He murmured. "Nothing special."

"Right, let me go get my ruler and we'll decide that."

James just hmmphed and took a hold of Greg's boxers.

"Let's see whose talking!"

Swiftly he pulled them down and then nervously took a look. Of course he had seen naked men before. Being an oncologist, he was subjected to seeing just about every bit of the human body. But when it came to this…it had been strictly female.

Until now.

"Well, you are definitely well-endowed." He finally said after a few minutes.

"Again I can get a ruler." House said.

The two just stared at each other and then simultaneously broke out into laughter over the complete nonsense they were making.

"God we are so strange." James said wiping some tears from his eyes.

House just slowly stopped laughing. He reached out for James and pulled him on top of him. Now there was nothing in between them. Skin on skin, heat circling them like a sauna.

"Pretty damn strange." He said staring into his eyes. "But you are pretty damn hot."

He kissed James slowly.

"You already said that." James said on his lips.

"You getting tired of it?" Greg asked.

Greg kissed him again.

"No." James said. "And you are pretty damn hot yourself."

"Duh."

James smiled and the two began kissing again, this time Greg let his hand wander down James's body until it reached the hardness settled in between them. Slowly he began to rub. James gasped and lifted his body in reaction giving House more access. James too repeated the pattern eliciting moans from Greg.

After awhile Greg stopped and then grabbed James's hand from his body. James watched him as Greg slid a hand from underneath his pillow and pulled a tube and a tin foil wrapper then handed it to James.

James looked down at the items in his hand.

"Are you really sure?" He asked.

"Sure as hell." House said.

"I don't know." James stuttered. "I don't want to hurt you somehow."

House could have burst out laughing seeing as how James looked like a frightened virgin teenager, but instead of laughing he truly felt sympathetic and aroused at his younger counterpart's nervousness.

"Then I'll show you." House said. He took the lube and the condom from James's hand. Tearing open the condom he rolled it onto James. He was ninety nine percent sure both of them were clean of any STDs, but James was already experiencing enough anxiety, and didn't want there to be any regret before, during, or afterward.

Greg took the tube of lube and popped the cap. He held James's hand as he poured the liquid onto his fingers. When Greg was all done, he laid back down on the bed.

"Come here." He said. James climbed onto him gently.

"I know it's going to hurt a bit, so stop obsessing, I am not going to push you away." Greg said. "Forget thinking, just go with it."

He kissed James warmly on the mouth and embraced him once more. The two became entangled and James felt his lube covered fingers move further down, mapping House's anatomy until he came to the spot he had been looking for. With a slight gulp, he probed gently around, not fully penetrating, but rather exploring until finally he slowly entered House with one finger.

House seized up and hissed at the sudden onslaught of stinging pain. He felt James begin to worry, but House kissed his forehead and caressed his back.

"Keep going." He said sensually. "Open me up."

James continued probing and entering until he was able to fit three fingers in there. House had continued to seize with pain, but once he had been properly stretched, his face calmed and Jimmy's fingers had been starting to hit that very spot that made him go weak in the knees.

House started to moan and James too was finding it hard to keep his breathing under control.

"Do it now." House commanded.

James nodded and grabbed the tube of lube on the other side of the bed where House had dropped it. Coating his latex covered member he squirmed until he was right where he wanted to be. Slowly he entered and felt himself drowning the further he got in.

"Oh my god." He whispered as House wrapped around him. "You feel incredible."

He looked down at House whose eyes were closed, mouth slightly agape, his body flushed, and sweating.

The man was beautiful.

James slowly began to move in and out doing his best not to hurt Greg even though the tightness was absolutely amazing. House too thought he had died and gone to erotic heaven. Jimmy even through his careful movements was hitting him in all of the right places. He was painfully and joyously hard near to the point of bursting, but he was doing his best to keep it going for as long as he could.

A few minutes later James began to plead as his thrusting became incessant to the point the bed was creaking.

"I…uh…I can't…keep this up…Greg…I am going to-" He stuttered.

"Then do it." House whispered doing his best to keep his own voice calm. "Show me."

Stifling a cry James released inside of Greg and even through the condom House could feel the heat. That was all he too needed to also let go and soon both of their stomachs were a sticky mess.

The two were panting hard as James pulled out and collapsed on top of Greg. Sweat was dripping down their bodies as James lifted himself to kiss Greg frantically as he tried to regain his breath. Greg grabbed his head as he too kissed James with the same passion.

"That was like nothing I have ever had." James said breathlessly. "Oh God, you are…just…"

"The man, I know." House said with a sly grin.

James stared down at Greg, grinned, and shook his head.

"So now that we have had some pretty bitchin sex, I have a question for you." House asked as James, not wanting to exert anymore pressure on his bum leg, slowly got off him.

James removed the condom, stared at it in surprise at just how hard he had ejaculated, and then tossed it into the nearby trashcan.

"Ask away." He said.

"Will you be my boyfriend?" House asked.

The room was silent for a little bit while James processed that information. He then stared at Greg right in the eyes.

"Are you asking for, dare I say it, a commitment?" He asked.

"As long as what you have down there belongs to me and only me and doesn't stray like it has in the past, then yes."

"What about the rest of me?" James asked.

"I like your wallet too." House said. "You're a doctor after all."

James sighed feeling defeated in getting House to be truly serious.

"But that means I'll be your boyfriend and what I have doesn't stray and belongs to you and only you too."

"Even your wallet?"

"Don't push it."

"What about your heart?" James asked suddenly. "Can I have that too? I won't break it."

House blinked.

"That is the cheesiest, most cliché, most childish thing I have ever heard!" He exclaimed. "No wonder you have women falling into your lap!"

James frowned.

"Translation dummy." House said rolling his eyes. "That's a yes. As long as I can have yours too. So wanna be my boyfriend?"

James looked up at House and grinned like a fool.

"Yeah." He said.

House smirked. He then lifted the covers and pulled himself underneath feeling very tired. He motioned for James to join him.

"I don't do pillow talk or cuddling well, so don't get all upset if I start snoring or push you aside because you made me too hot. But get your now naked ass in here already because you are not doing a hit and run back to your bed."

James shook his head in amusement and got under the covers. Scooting over he rested his head on Greg's hard chest. Greg threw his arm around James's shoulders and let James put his arm around his waist

"How's this?" James asked.

"Fine, now shut up and let me sleep."

"By the way I prefer being your lover instead of boyfriend. I like that term when it comes to us particularly."

"You're going to be my dead lover if you spend all night talking."

James stopped talking and closed his eyes. Just as he felt himself drifting off to sleep when he heard-

"I like having you as my lover too."


	21. Epilogue

December sunlight peeked into the large bedroom spreading its ray directly onto the queen sized bed. A body grumbled wanting to tell Mother Nature to turn back around to the comforting darkness that had left his slumber undisturbed. Not wanting to the leave the snugness of his bed, the body turned over, nearly colliding something warm and soft on the other side.

"Just give me a few minutes House and I'll be good to go again." The soft, warm thing mumbled.

Dr. Gregory House couldn't help but chuckle. He reached out and caressed the bare back facing him. Placing a gentle kiss on the skin of one Dr. James Wilson, he wrapped his arm around his lovers waist. James placed his hand onto Greg's and sighed happily, sleepily. It was a blissful moment.

"Rooo...arf...arf."

House cracked an eye open.

*scratch *scratch*

"Oh god shut up stupid!" House growled. "Go back to sleep."

James giggled.

"Holmes definitely was an appropriate name for that dog." He said. "He is you to a T. When he wants something, he'll complain just as loud."

A little whine then pierced the air.

"Oh look, your doppleganger also woke up." Greg teased. "Betcha he wants another brushing."

James rolled his eyes and sat up.

"They are hungry and have to go out is what they both want." He said. "We've had them for over two months, you should know that by now."

"I've also been having wild, nasty sex with you for over two months and there is still a ton I am getting to know about you."

House wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Wilson eyed his boyfriend but then broke out into laughter. He leaned down and kissed House on the lips.

"I am not the only insatiable one." He whispered.

"Then let's get back to satiating." Greg mumbled pulling Wilson down on top of him.

James moaned in pleasure at the impact of skin on skin. The evening before the two had made passionate love for hours after spending the day at a music festival in Madison Square Garden. Wilson loved watching House in his element, letting the music flow through him, his fingers playing invisible guitars and pianos matching the exact notes. It was the main reason he got tickets in the first place. Romantic to a fault Wilson loved surprising his significant others and while House had teased him about it, it had been pretty damn sweet of Wilson to get those tickets. House made sure to show his appreciation...all night long.

"Ruuuuuu."

Wilson sighed and House growled.

"Time to get up." Wilson uttered. House admired the view as Wilson padded naked over to his neatly folded sweats and socks After dressing he sauntered into the living room where two excited four month old puppies waited for him in their crates.

"Okay guys." Wilson said opening the crates. Immediately each dog trotted out and danced around his legs. James smiled and pet each one.

"Alright, potty time." He said slipping on his sneakers and his heavy weight coat. After doing their business, Wilson indulged them in a quick game of fetch. Although their idea of fetch was running all over the yard like crazy regardless of whether a ball was thrown or not. Wilson worried whether or not the dogs would run out into the street, but unless James had stepped onto the sidewalk or road, wherever he was, they were. He couldn't wait to see what they thought of snow when the first blizzard came in.

After a good fifteen minutes of fun, Wilson ushered the dogs back inside for breakfast. House was still in bed it appeared, but Sarah the cat had now made her presence and wanted to be served. Starting the coffee pot, James then prepared the dogs meals.

"Woof!" Holmes barked, making no qualms about the fact he was hungry, and he was hungry right now.

"Hang on, hang on!" Wilson urged as he poured out a good helping of dry dog kibble. Sarah meanwhile rubbed up against Wilson's legs.

"Don't even try tripping me Ms. Sarah." James said with a smile. "You'll get your food after you get your shot."

Sarah's food required a bit more work, that including heating her wet food and mixing it with medication. He also mixed in a bit of dry cat kibbles for added nutrients and to destroy any tarter on her remaining teeth. The entire process took a good few minutes so Wilson usually fed the dogs first to keep them occupied while he cared for his cat.

The two dog bowls filled with their appropriate portions, James placed the bowls on the floor where Holmes immediately attacked, spreading crunchy bits all over the place. Little Wilson too attacked his food, but had a tendency to be cleaner about it.

With the dogs done, it was Sarah's turn. The cat decided that she was much too prim and proper to be around such messy eaters and jumped onto the counter and approach her human. Normally James would shoo her off, but one scruff of her face against his cheek and the rumble of a purr had Wilson like putty in her paws.

"Your turn." James said grabbing the syringe and medication from the drawer. Sarah, quite used to the procedure, did her usual hiss and growl when the needle bit her skin, but didn't leave Wilson's side. After a few soothing words and a gentle scratch and rub to her fur, James prepared her breakfast. After it was placed on the floor, further away from the dogs, she too daintily took to her meal.

It had become all routine for James and while it made him a bit more winded in the morning, it was enjoyable. Especially when House came out of the bedroom and wrapped his arms around the oncologist.

"Can't they wait until a normal hour to be fed?" He asked annoyingly. "Those damn garbage disposals are louder than that fat couple's elliptical machine in 331."

Wilson rolled his eyes.

"You are just as bad you know." He said. "Or why else would you be up and about right now?"

"Hey I had to go out too."

"Aww...did you like a good boy.? Wilson teased. "Should I give you a treat?"

"Yeah, in the form of bacon and eggs!" House commanded. "And some good strong coffee!"

Wilson looked up at him.

"You do have legs you know." He said. "You can make it yourself. Coffee's ready anyway. Besides Steve probably needs some food and water too."

"But why do things for myself when I have you?"

"Then you'll have to settle on cereal." Wilson said patting House's hand. "No time for a cooked breakfast this morning. We are already running late for work."

"Don't wanna go." House muttered as he went to Steve's cage and went about the business of refreshing his eats. Of course Steve poked his little nose out and House couldn't help but give his furry grey buddy a few scratches on his backl after his needs were tended to.

"You have to." Wilson said "I promised Cuddy we would come in on Sunday if she gave us yesterday off."

"I made no such promise!" House argued as James walked over to him and began pulling him towards their room.

"You did when Cuddy asked why she should let you escape one day of doing free flu shots in the clinic and you said and I quote, that you would come in and not only administer the flu shots the next day, but you will not utter a single complaint."

House scratched his head as they stepped into the bathroom.

"Then I must have been high or something."

Wilson stopped removing his shirt in mid air, a nervous look on his face.

"Not that I was or anything." House said quickly. He knew James was still worried painkillers could make their nasty reappearance into their now happy life. The pain in House's thigh was still there and there were times it really knocked him down for the count. James would dote on him or leave him alone, whichever House demanded. But there was no escaping the chronic pain, not that part of him still didn't believe he would never move properly again. Part of him was even more determined, now that he and James were a couple, but as much as it sucked, he had to stay away from the addicting painkillers or risk losing it all again.

House knew if he screwed up like he did with Cuddy, he would lose James for good.

That was something House knew he wouldn't be able to handle.

James dropped his shirt and sighed in relief or annoyance, Greg wasn't sure. House walked over to him and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"I may have broken the drug habit, but the jokes are harder to erase." House said squeezing James's shoulder. "I know trusting me is hard, I get it, but I am trying."

James smiled gently.

"I know you are." He said. James knew he couldn't understand House's chronic pain, but watching him suffer did make him understand how he got so addicted. The long nights of House groaning, clutching his leg made James nearly run back to the hospital, grab his prescription pad and get Greg the relief that the Vicodin provided. The prescribed ones Greg was allowed to have after his stint in prison didn't seem to do jack sometimes. All James could do was watch and try to alleviate the pain through massage, heat, ice, anything that could dull the pain in some way, shape, or form that Vicodin might have done in the past.

James was knocked out of his thoughts when he felt lips on his.

"I thought you said we were running late and here you are daydreaming." Greg said. "Lazy ass."

James pulled Greg close and reciprocated the kiss, letting their lips and tongues tango, he pulled Greg further into the bathroom.

"Get in the shower." He commanded. "Or I'll use the hose on you."

* * *

Suds and steam wafted around the shower large bathtub. James held the portable shower head and rinsed soap off Greg's back he had just massaged in, humming to the music playing on the shower radio. Greg couldn't lie and say he felt pretty stupid having to use a shower stool because he couldn't stand on his leg for a long period of time, but James indulged him quite a bit. It made him feel less like an invalid and more like a very lucky boyfriend to have such a courteous significant other.

"I was thinking." James said.

"Here's an answer, don't."

James took wash cloth in his other hand and squeezed it over Greg's head in teasing.

"I was thinking jackass, do you think we should start telling people that you and I are together?"

"Who says they don't know?" Greg said rubbing his eyes.

James gently massaged Greg's chest placing his chin on Greg's shoulder.

"I thought we have been pretty good at hiding it." He said. "But it has been two months, people are probably starting to get curious."

"About you maybe." House said as he took the shower head from James and rinsed his hair. "The Boy Wonder Oncologist, celibate? That's like hell freezing over."

James sighed and began to shampoo his own hair.

"And the mean spirited diagnostician who doesn't seem so grinch-like as he normally does as I heard from the grapevine."

"If you mean my grapevine then they know too much and must be gotten rid of!" House said.

"Chase was actually worried about you." James exclaimed. "He came up to me a few days ago and asked me if you were taking mood enhancers."

"Not unless you were back to spiking my coffee then no." House took the shower head and sprayed James good in the face.

Spluttering water, James grabbed the shower head back from Greg and finished his cleansing.

"I think he might be the first one we should tell." James said as he turned off the shower.

"And have him go all Aussie bloomin crazy on us with glee?" House asked as James helped him to his feet. "I think its better we tell Foreman. He can keep it on the down low."

House some sort of nondescript gesture with his fingers making James sigh.

"Maybe Hadley would be more understanding?" James said wrapping a towel around himself.

"YES WE CAN GET HER INTO A THREESOME!" House exclaimed grabbing his own towel. "Being the freaky bisexual she is, she'd be up for that!"

"Scratch Remy then."

"See you want it too!"

James began his usual primping while House limped to the bedroom to change.

"Chris Taub then?" James asked after spitting out toothpaste.

House shrugged on his boxers.

"Pfft, I can just see him giving us his best." House exclaimed as he pulled on a t-shirt. "Some snide remark about how I probably brainwashed you or drove you mad or something. Though I could always defend our honor by reminding him of his infidelities. That'll make donuts and differentials even more enjoyable!"

"Well I doubt Cuddy will respect it after everything we put her through." James said leaving the bathroom and heading for his closet.

"Hey she wasn't exactly Cinderella herself." House said. "I know I put her through some crap even worse then she put me, but that still doesn't make her little Miss Perfect."

Wilson pulled on a t-shirt then began to do a button up.

"I guess we stay in the closet then." James said pulling on his trousers then hunting for a tie.

Greg looked up at him.

"I say screw what they think." He said. "We tell them when and if we want to tell them. Other than that, then let ignorance be bliss."

Wilson smirked as he pulled on his blazer.

"Finish getting ready, I'll buy you a doughnut."

* * *

"I've honestly had it with House's weird mood as of late." Chase said in an impromptu meeting. "It's too frightening. I mean, the man is actually...dare I say it...NICE!"

"And without the use of drugs you say?" Taub responded.

"I'll admit the man has had been pretty tolerable." Foreman said sipping from his mug of coffee.

"And when that statement comes from you, it means House is actually being human." Remy exclaimed. "Wilson too, he's been acting really energetic lately. The guy seemed worn out for awhile, but now he seems much more upbeat."

"It's probably those dogs that they have." Taub said. "Maybe they grew on House. Finally some therapy that actually works on the man! And Wilson probably has a girlfriend again, no mystery there."

"Yeah, but James isn't so secretive. He usually happily tells us everything about how fantastic his new girlfriend is, even if he can't tell us her name or something." Remy said.

Silence reigned for a moment.

Well if we want to find out whats up with House anyway, then we have to think like House." Chase said.

"You mean drive him up a wall until he tells us or he rams his cane up our asses?"

"That's the blunt House, we need to be the truth seeking House." Chase responded.

"Which is?" Hadley asked

Chase grinned slyly.

"Pry."

* * *

House and Wilson pulled up to the hospital a little late, but not worthy of a Cuddy scold. James indeed treated House to a doughnut and gourmet coffee. Now that they were together, James pressed even harder on House to eat a little healthier especially since House's family had a history of high blood pressure (James was glad Blythe House had given such information when she called for a chat with her son). But he liked to indulge his lover now and then.

They got out of the Volvo and headed into the hospital. Thankfully, many doctors, including House's team, had been assigned to the flu shot clinic so unknown to House and Wilson many pairs of beady eyes were ready and waiting.

Lisa Cuddy wasted no time in meeting them at the entrance.

"I think we set a new record." She said with a smile. While the flu shots were free, it also meant more shmoozing with possible new patients and even donors. Dollar signs and accolades were in her eyes, and with the recent scrutiny the hospital had been through over the years, it was well needed.

James smiled while House groused.

"Where do you need us?" James asked.

"James if you could work your magic with the people waiting with young children, fantastic."

She turned to Greg.

"House?"

He wasn't listening of course, he had his Ipod earbuds in. Rolling her eyes, Lisa pried the earbud from his ear.

"Ah, what?" He growled.

She sighed.

"Just...take a registration form and administer the shot." She said. "No complaining, no prying, no insults...please."

"Where's the fun in this then?" House whined.

Lisa just shrugged and clicked away. James smirked.

"Just do what she says and it'll go fast." He whispered. "Like she said...just give them the shot."

"I'd like to give you a shot." House said annoyingly.

James smiled slyly.

"You already did last night."

House felt his pride burst as his boyfriend sauntered away.

* * *

By the time it was noon the clinic was still bustling. Chase actually lucked out and worked alongside Wilson so he was able to keep an eye on the oncologist. Even though right now it was kind of hard with a now screaming toddler.

"I'm so sorry." The exhausted mother pleaded. "He really is afraid of needles."

Wilson just smiled and looked at the tot.

"Hey Henry." He said. "Look what I have."

Through his tears, Henry watched as Wilson magically made a little toy car appear in the palm of his hand.

"You want to hold it?" He asked.

Henry took a snotty, drool covered hand and grabbed the toy. Looking at it in fascination Wilson gave the signal for Chase to administer the shot. In Chase went, and after came out a myriad of screams. Wilson rubbed the boy's head and spoke soothingly.

"Awww, all done little guy." James said. "And I have one more thing for you."

James reached into his pocket and pulled out a sucker.

Henry however was not to be swayed this time as he clung to his mother's shoulder. Chase used her free one to give her a shot as well.

"Thank you." She whispered feeling guilty for putting her son through the shot and the doctors for her fussy baby . "I am so sorry he was such trouble."

"Don't worry about it." He said. "Believe me, better having him here for an injection instead of the flu."

She left a few minutes later and finally Chase had his chance as he and Wilson removed their gloves and washed their hands.

"Okay Wilson, level with me." Chase said. "Who is she?"

James immediately tensed, but tried to remain cool. He ended up nervously chuckling.

"Come on now." Chase said. "You can tell me. We've known each other for years."

"Who says I am dating someone?" James said not looking at him.

"It's obvious." Chase responded mischievously. "And she must be really great. You've been on cloud nine for weeks."

"I am...I might-"

"AH HA!" Chase said. "So it is someone! Tell me about her! What she like?"

Meanwhile...

"YOU'RE A SORRY EXCUSE FOR A PHYSICIAN!"

"I only told you the truth. You're lucky you don't have to be billed for this one."

"I am reporting you to your supervisor!"

"You'll have a long wait for that report, you're not number one on her list, just like you weren't number one on this list. Get used to waiting dude, it's called life."

"AUGH!"

The patient stomped off, slamming the door of the exam room behind them.

"You know just because the customer was impatient didn't mean you had to add to their tension." Taub said tiredly.

"Hey he wants to throw a fit over waiting for his shot because he isn't under 5 or over 60 then he can get a hard dose of reality."

Hadley then opened the door to the exam room.

"Cuddy wants to know what just happened." She said. "A patient just came stomping up to her demanding she can the crippled, old, freak for being completely dispassionate about his patients."

"Tell her that it was totally justified, yet I apologize halfheartedly if it will ease her frazzled nerves." House dramatically put his hand on his heart.

Thirteen and Taub gave him a look.

"Did he just use the words "I" and "apologize" in the same sentence?" Taub asked.

"I think he did."

House snorted.

"What." He said. "I didn't say fully, I did say halfheartedly."

"But you still said apologize and not in your usual sarcastic overtone."

Greg shrugged.

"So?"

Thirteen looked at Taub.

"Get Foreman." She said. "This is serious."

* * *

"Really Wilson, since when do you hold out on me?" Robert said following Wilson as he made his way towards his office to check his email.

"I'm not holding out on you." James responded.

"Oh, no that's why your face is a bit red and you keep avoiding the topic. Are you afraid to tell me because you don't want me to mention it to House? I won't man, I promise."

"House, really are you feeling okay?" Foreman asked as he tailed a now pissed off diagnostician who was limping very fast to get away from his nervous team.

"When you get away from me, I'll feel much better, BEAT IT!"

"You are just being so pleasant!" Taub said. "Are you trying the anti-depressants again. Come on House, you know you gotta be careful after what happened last year."

"Oh while we are on the topic of last year TAUB, why don't we discuss your past and current events "MR. CAN'T KEEP IT IN HIS PANTS!"

Chris sighed angrily but continued after the doctor.

"Look, you pry into our lives House whether we want you to or not, so humor us, just this once okay?" Remy pleaded trying a less harsh approach.

They turned a corner and nearly collided with Chase and Wilson.

"He's not talking." Chase said sparing nothing.

"Neither is he." Foreman said pointing to House.

"Huh? James asked.

"What?" House asked.

"You two have been driving us up a wall for weeks." Taub exclaimed. "House you are acting happy around here, even if you don't have a case and its absolutely disturbing."

Chase looked at Wilson.

"And Wilson, you obviously found a special someone and you don't want to tell us. You consider us your friends yet you've been keeping secrets from us."

"We just want to know what the hell is going on so we can all continue with our lives." Foreman finished. "Or to prepare ourselves for eventual downfall, whichever comes first."

Now Wilson felt guilty. Of course he considered House's team his friends because they all interacted inside and outside of work, they all cared in some sense about House, and shared a few laughs and stories together.

House meanwhile felt impatient.

"In my office, EVERYONE INCLUDING WILSON, NOW!"

Everyone shuffled in without uttering a word. House closed and locked the door then shut the blinds. He took a step towards Wilson who was currently surrounded by House's team.

Alright you bleeding hearts!" He said. "You want to know whats going on with Wilson and me, then here it is!"

Before anyone could react, House grabbed Wilson by the face and planted a nice big kiss on James's lips.

James at first had every right to push House away, but like the other kisses before he found himself melting.

It was a good few seconds before House released James with a nice loud smack.

"THERE!" He exclaimed. "THAT'S WHAT'S GOING ON! HAPPY!"

But the four doctors and the one he just kissed just stood there in shock.

"Oh...my...god." Taub uttered.

"Are you serious!" Chase exclaimed.

"What...how-" Hadley tried to form.

But Foreman wasn't buying it.

"I don't get you Wilson." Eric said in a somewhat angry tone. "You really need to stop letting House embarrass you like that! Stop letting him use you just so he can avoid a topic!"

"EXCUSE ME!" House yelled, but James cleared his throat.

"If I let him use me now, believe me I would have punched him before he laid that kiss on me. I am perfectly capable of handling myself as well House, Foreman, and I have done so for much longer than you. You still have quite a bit of learning to do."

Foreman was speechless.

"So, wait a minute." Remy said. "Wilson, you wanted House to kiss you?"

James smiled.

"Well he is very good at it, though his breath can be a bit rank sometimes, especially after he's smoked or when he snoring and breathes right in my face when I am trying to get some shut eye." James said with a little laugh.

"Snoring...breathes in your face?" Chase now stuttered.

"Hey Steve McQueen's cage smells better than your breath sometimes!" House argued.

"YOU GUYS ARE SLEEPING TOGETHER!" Taub yelled.

House smiled widely.

"You bet your alimony payments!" House said throwing his arm around James and planting a comical smooch on James's cheek.

And once again silence fell upon the room.

"This has got to be another prank." Foreman said. "And James is just in on it? What the hell are you guys trying to pull. Is this something against Cuddy for throwing your ass in jail?"

"Cuddy has nothing to do with this." James said. "House paid his dues for what he did and he does owe Lisa for a lot of crap he pulled her through."

"I wasn't that horrible a boyfriend." House tried to argue but James ignored him.

"But she wasn't innocent in their relationship either." Wilson explained. "That's why they are where they are now. But it's also why House and I are together."

"Because he's pathetic and you're lonely?" Taub said.

Now both men were ready to give Taub a nose job...with their fists..but Chase interjected.

"Because you two get each other and have for years." He said. "I cannot believe we didn't see it."

"What are you going on about wombat?" House asked.

"You guys are meant to be a couple." Chase continued. "Friendship and beyond. I mean, I don't think the stuff you two have pulled, I would have done with my best friend. With someone I was in love with, absolutely. I mean that's the root of a lot of romantic, deep, relationships."

"And life sentences in jail." Foreman uttered

"You would know." House spit back.

"What made you guys realize it though?" Remy asked.

James shrugged.

"Just a lot of talking."

"And two stinkin mutts." House said.

James laughed at House's comment. Indeed the dogs did play a role in bringing them together.

"Look do whatever the hell you two want." Foreman said. "Sleep together, get pregnant, whatever, I don't care, just don't involve us in another completely absurd scheme. I am done risking my job with you House. Take your relationship with Wilson and make it a happy, productive one so the rest of us can breathe a bit easier!"

And with that he stomped away.

"What makes him think we can get pregnant?" House said. "Is there something he's been working on on the side?"

Thirteen knew better.

"It's his way of congratulating you guys and hoping it works out." She said. "And I say the same. It's been a long time coming."

"Congratulations mate." Chase said patting Wilson's shoulder.

Taub just sighed.

"My opinion doesn't matter to House, so just do us all a favor and like Foreman says, don't go overboard and drag us all into it. Just, enjoy what you guys have. Now, can we please get back to the patients? We still have the flu clinic to get through."

"Yeah, yeah, PLEASE get out of my sight!" House said shooing them away.

Quickly the scurried, closing the door behind them.

"That went well." James said taking a seat next to House's desk.

"I think it went pretty awesome." Greg said.

"Seeing your team crumble in shock always makes things awesome in your book."

"Guilty."

"Think they'll tell Cuddy?"

"Counting on it."

"How do you think she'll react?"

House looked at his boyfriend.

"Who cares?" He said. "We have tenure and she can't fire us because we decided to become a couple."

"She can find ways what with our beautiful records."

House leaned on his desk.

"The thing is, she likes you." House said. "You're a good friend to her. If she fired you, you'd stop being her friend, hate her, and that will make her cry into her too tight cardigan."

"What about you though?" James asked. "She could fire you."

"Then she'd lose her little diagnostics department that brings in a crap load of money and patients. Why do you think she still kept me after everything that happened?"

"Guilt?"

House rubbed his fingers in the money sign.

"Greed." He said. "The universal language for she and the board. Amazing how I am such a horrible criminal yet I still contribute to this damn hospital no matter how hard they try to get rid of me."

While he gloated James could also see a look of sadness in Greg's eyes. He knew if the hospital could, they would drop him in a New York minute. If another diagnostician like Gregory House appeared on the scene, he'd be fought for like newly discovered oil.

James put his hands on the arms rests of Greg's desk chair and leaned face to face with him.

"You're not a puppet you know." He said. "What you do...isn't just about the money. You may pretend you don't care about the patient...but I know...you do."

"Hey I like mysteries." House said.

"And your love of mysteries saves peoples lives."

James then gulped.

"And that's part of the reason...I...love you."

House shot his head up and looked at James in disbelief.

"It's true." James said quietly. "I love you. I don't have to tell you why because you know why. But I am not lying."

"Everybody lies." House whispered remembering briefly the pain of Stacy's and Cuddy's words of love.

"Look at me." James said. "Use your brilliant mind to find out if I am lying or not. And don't feel forced to tell me you love me if you don't. You have plenty enough reason to avoid it, but I am not going to lie to you. Just look at me and find out if I am."

House examined James with his diagnostician brain. With every scan though, he kept coming up empty on finding lies. The real deal breaker was when he looked into James's eyes.

They spoke of their past.

They spoke of anger and laughs, beer and monster trucks, grief and loneliness, sickness and health.

But most of all they spoke of love...plain and simple.

The truth.

House leaned in and kissed James, strongly and passionately. James kissed back with the same intensity. House couldn't believe it, it was true. James indeed loved him. There was no dramatic event that brought them to this step, no life changing experience throwing them together. Just their past and strong bond. Everything they went through together and never giving up on one another. Risking their careers, future happiness, hell their lives, for each other.

And it was unbelievable.

"You're a complete sap you know that?" House said.

"Yeah, and your a complete ass." James responded with a smile. "But I love you as a complete ass."

House grinned slyly.

"And I love you as a complete sap."

James's eyes widened and after a few moments he grinned, his brown eyes sparkling.

"You do huh?"

House smiled lightly.

"Yeah." He whispered. "I love you."

House stood up.

"Well you gonna buy me lunch or am I supposed to starve to death?

James teasingly glared and he too stood up.

"Can't have you starving now." He said. "Or else the consequences would be deadly."

"Damn straight." He said. "Let me pee first then I'll meet you there."

James nodded, kissed Greg, and walked out.

House watched James as he left. When the door closed behind James, House sat back in his chair, clasping his hands above his head reiterating everything that just happened with James. He tried to find any piece of evidence within himself to see if he had indeed been lying. But the grin that just wouldn't leave his face spoke it all.

He was on top of the world and all because he was genuinely in love with Dr. James Wilson.

He felt alive.

He felt happy.

And in the words of Dr. Gregory House:

"How cool is that?"

The End.


End file.
